Who I Really Am
by 01shane01
Summary: Faberry with a twist. Werewolf/vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Who I Really Am**

**Chapter One**

**Summary:** AU where Quinn is a werewolf and Rachel is a vegan vampire. Their love is obviously forbidden by their respective species but they can't help their growing feelings once they imprint on each other.

**Rating: **Going with **M** for later occurrences (sexy times and such)

**AN:** This is a work of fiction and I don't want anyone to get upset with me when I don't follow the certain stereotype that has been created for either the werewolf or the vampire. Just a quick note though, the way I am seeing Quinn as a werewolf is more like a Lycan from Underworld.

**Shout outs:** To my amazing beta for this story and a really great friend of mine, Kim (_RiveraLover_). I don't think she realises yet how much she's going to have to force me to finish this haha.

And also my violin is still playing for Liz…

**xox**

**Quinn**

Through many generations of my family, the dominant male has strived to find the perfect female to breed with so that our family, our pack, could be the perfect breed. My father takes pride in finally having perfected our bloodline. He sees his descendants as perfect and who is to argue with him?

There have been packs who have tried to overthrow my father's power but they failed miserably. We are by far the strongest, closest and fastest pack in the state.

I knew from a young age that I wasn't the same as the rest of the kids in my class. I knew that my differences had to be kept secret and no one was to know that I am a beast. Santana only found out through a horrible accident.

I had gone to her house for a sleep over when I was about ten years old. I hadn't long been transforming but my dad thought that I had enough of a hold on it to be able to go and stay at my friends.

How wrong he was.

I woke up as a wolf but I didn't realise until I tried to ask my Latina friend why she was looking at me as if I were going to kill her. With all the power I possessed, I forced my body to change back into its human form.

It wasn't then, nor is it now, a comfortable thing to do. The first time I transformed, it felt as if all the bones in my body were breaking and moving around without my permission. My insides felt as if they were being ripped apart and stretched as I became a creature that was at least twice the size of my human self and stood, hunchbacked, on its hind legs. My father said that the more I changed, the less it would hurt. He was right. There is just a dull ache over my body now as opposed to the sharp stinging pain.

But as my ten year old human self stood in front of Santana, covered only in the blanket I had been sleeping under, I had never felt like more of a freak. She looked at me with questioning eyes and the fear in them was undeniable as she quickly pulled together her bitchy persona. I explained everything to her and she seemed to eventually become more interested than anything else.

Over the last eight years, we have been inseparable. She has covered for me with teachers, or anyone really, when I have needed to get out of a certain situation because my animalistic urges were becoming too strong for me to control. In return, I gave her my loyalty. We made sure that I always had a set of spare clothes at her place and in her locker, just in case I change and desperately need some clothes.

We haven't ever needed to use that system however, which I am glad about.

However, lately I have had a hard time controlling my change. I can usually decide when and where I want to turn into a werewolf, except during the full moon. But there's something about her. Something about Rachel Berry that just makes me lose control. She smells different to everyone else. She smells richer, sweeter, and more complex.

The girl is a freak and everyone knows it. She stays to herself, except for that stupid glee club. I just, I can't put my finger on her. She smells… special. I feel an overpowering need to just know her and be near her. But I think that's mostly my wolf side.

Why would I, head cheerleader, want to be anywhere near that dork? I feel sorry for her. She has such a sad, friendless existence and yet she smiles every day as if there is nothing wrong. She thinks that those freaks in the glee club actually are her friends when really they just tolerate her.

I hate it though. I can't even walk past her in the hallway without having to go to the bathroom to try and get a hold of my change. Which brings me to where I am now. Stood in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror.

I see that my jaw is already a little deformed and my teeth feel too big for my mouth. I look down at the sink and see that my fingers aren't fingers anymore. They are claws and I hope to whatever higher power there is that no one walks into the bathroom now. I went to the disused one on the second floor for a reason. My eyes are yellow and I can't stand it. They look wild. My breathing is hard and in short pants.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath; the foul smell of the unclean bathroom filled my senses. I took another deep breath as I tried to wash her stench away with this new one. I felt a dull pain in my fingers and assumed that they had turned back into their human form. After taking a few more breaths and making sure that I felt completely relaxed, I opened my eyes and looked to the mirror once more.

I was back. My jaw line was perfectly pronounced and my eyes were back to being an undecided hazel colour.

That's when she walked in.

The smell hit me all at once and I held onto the sink tightly to stop myself from making a sound. I looked to the mirror to see where she was going but she wasn't in the reflection. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, assuming that I had just missed her on her way into a cubical.

It was then that I noticed the deep cut in my hand. It was from the sink. There were large dents in it from where I had gripped it so hard. One side of the sink had cracked and cut my palm in the process. "Son of a bitch." I muttered, pulling the hand to my face to try and inspect it further.

She was next to me.

I didn't hear her come out of the stall but she was next to me. I looked at her face for probably the first time in the whole time we had been in school together, and I mean really looked.

Her eyes were hooded and focused on my hand so I didn't get a chance to really look at her eyes. Her cheeks had a soft tan to them – maybe she was part Italian. Her lips looked soft and plump and her breath was soft.

She moved her hand to mine and I watched her movements as if I were in some kind of trance. She moved our hands to her lips and ran her tongue along the cut. I was about to jerk my hand away from her when she held it tighter and pressed her lips into my palm. Her tongue flicked across the wound once more. I hate to admit but it felt good. I let my eyes flutter shut at the feeling of her lips and tongue on my skin. There was no pain. I'm not sure why but it didn't sting or hurt, even when her tongue dipped in to the cut or when she sucked particularly hard.

**xox**

**Rachel**

I hate track. I hate it with a burning passion because it only means one thing; that I have to be out in the ridiculous sun for at least an hour while I sweat and get to feel incredibly uncomfortable in the sun.

I'm not like most kids, nor am I like most vampires. I guess you could call me a cross breed. See, my mom was pregnant with me when she got bitten and some how that has meant that I can go out in the sun and that I can survive on a normal human diet.

But in the end it got too much for me. I started vomiting and that's when I knew I needed to get inside. I have pushed myself before. I have pushed myself to stay in the sun until my skin starts to blister and burn and right now, I am about half an hour away from blistering.

Coach excused me and I rushed inside, into the locker room and grabbed my stuff. There were people in there changing so I left and made my way to the second floor bathroom, where I knew that I could reel myself back in… pull myself back together.

But she was there. I just wanted to be alone but she was there.

I have never drunk a single drop of blood. I know that if I did, I would be stronger than I am and I would be faster than I am. But I just don't want to drink blood. However something about this girl, something about Quinn Fabray makes me just want to sink my teeth in to her and suck her dry.

I move quickly into a stall, trying to ignore what my instincts are telling me to do and that's when I smell it. It's a sweet and delicious smell and I can't get enough of it. Locked inside the dirty bathroom stall, I take deep breaths as if it will help but I know it won't. I smell her blood, fresh blood.

A few moments later, I feel my teeth descend. It adds to my headache because they have only pushed their way out of my jaw a handful of times. I'm not used to it. They feel strange in my mouth but right now I don't care about my teeth.

I unlock the stall, leaving my things on top of the closed toilet. My eyes go straight to where the sickly scent is coming from. She has cut her hand open. She's looking at it as the red liquid pools in her palm. I move towards her.

I'm not in control of my actions.

I cup her hand in my own and she doesn't pull away. It smells stronger now. The blood seems to be oozing out of her and the smell of it, mixed with the smell of Quinn is intoxicating. I run my tongue over my teeth, thankful that she can't see me properly.

I bring her hand to my face and wonder briefly why she hasn't stopped me yet. I feel her eyes on me but I can't stop my tongue darting out and tasting the warm liquid.

From the second it hit my tongue, I was gone. I knew that I would never get enough of it, enough of her. I would crave her for the rest of my existence because I already craved her, even before I tasted her blood.

I attached my lips to her palm, sucking more out of the gash. I heard her breathing deepen and I knew that she must be getting something out of this. I let my tongue dip into the cut slightly, remembering something my mother had said years ago about our saliva being able to increase the blood flow and stop it clotting, or stop it all together.

I chose to stop it.

**AN: Let me know what you guys think. This is just the beginning. **

**Also, let me know your thoughts on were!Quinn with a penis or not… I cant decide and my beta and I kind of have opposing opinions of it so its up to you guys.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: **Thank you so much guys for the epic response to this story. I got some mixed opinions for the were!peen but I think I know now what is going to go down.

**Shout outs: **To my amazing beta, Kim (_RiveraLover_), go and give her some lovin on her page

**xox**

**Quinn**

I felt the air shift around us as she sucked harder on my hand. I didn't want her to stop. It felt too good for it to ever end. But it did and as soon as it did, my eyes shot open.

She was looking at me. Her eyes were almost pleading with me for permission to continue as a small drop of my blood clung to her lip. My mouth hung open as I tried to find words which just weren't coming.

Her eyes looked strange. I hadn't seen her eyes enough to know what colour they usually were but right now, it looked as if she were wearing those contact lenses which change the colour of your eyes. They were green, a piercing neon green that seemed to shoot straight through my soul.

I assumed that it was for a performance with that stupid glee club.

The words were finally about to leave my throat when the door opened.

"Quinn?" she asked. Her voice was careful. It was asking me secretly if I was okay. I think she must have seen me rush in here. "We have cheerios and coach will kill us if we are late." Santana told me.

I cleared my throat and blinked away what had just happened before I turned to look at my friend, finally taking my hand back from Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm coming San." I tell her as I pick up my bag. Her eyes go to the girl behind me and she glares.

"What are you looking at Ru Paul?" Santana spat, but before she could get an answer she had dragged me out of the bathroom and through the halls of the school. "Why were you talking to that freak?"

"I wasn't." I answered quickly. My head was spinning. "She just came in while I was in there and tried to get me to join that stupid club of hers." My mind felt like it was on fire, like I wasn't the only one inside my head anymore.

"Are you okay though? I mean, you got yourself sorted?"

"Yeah, I guess it's getting close to the full moon or something. I answered her distractedly, wiping hair out of my eyes.

"Jesus Q! Do you know that your hand is practically ripped in two?" she cries out, grabbing my hand. I pull it back, sick of sharing my hand with other people today.

"I grabbed the sink too hard. I guess it cracked and that's what I get for it." I try and shrug it off but she won't take her eyes away from it.

"Doesn't it hurt? Why isn't it bleeding? I know you heal fast Q but that's ridiculous." she lost my attention as soon as she started babbling in Spanish. I'm not good at Spanish. I suddenly felt cold and pissed off at the same time. I shivered but San and I were nowhere near the outside of the school yet. Then, as soon as my anger came, it was gone and sadness was left in its wake. I felt alone and as if I could cry at any moment.

"Did you see her face? Classic!" the dull voices and laughter of Finn and Puck followed us through the hallway until their arms were around us, an empty slushie cup hanging from Pucks hand.

"Hey babe." Puck greeted Santana who just shrugged him off of her. I allowed the oaf next to me to leave his arm where it was because it gave me something else to focus on other than the fact that my head was tearing itself in two. "You should have seen Berry's face just then!" the guy with the Mohawk said proudly.

"She deserved it. She was badgering Q to join that ridiculous glee club." Santana encouraged. "But we have to go, see you later." She dismissed them as we reached the door to the cheerios locker room. She waited until they were out of sight and ear shot to mutter, "They seriously need to learn some boundaries. Just because we are cheerleaders, doesn't mean that we want them to fawn all over us because they are jocks or the other way around."

"I hear that." I replied.

She pushed open the door and a semi naked Brittany bounded up to her. Santana just laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"San! I was starting to think that you had forgotten where the locker room was!"

I watched the two interact and smiled to myself. My Latina friend has always had a soft spot for Brittany. As we were growing up, we all knew that Brittany was a little slow and innocent but no one said anything. If they did, Santana was right there to beat whoever made her best friend cry.

She went through a period of time a few years ago when she tried to push Britt away. It upset Brittany to no end because she didn't understand it. She didn't know why, seemingly over night, she had lost her best friend.

But I found Santana one day, crying. She missed Brittany but she didn't know what to do. She admitted to me then and probably for the first time to herself, that she was in love with our innocent friend.

Practice was tough to get through. My hand hurt. It was sore as it started to heal and the pain in my head was distracting me. I felt pretty much fine before that freak came in to the bathroom… before she licked me.

What the hell happened there? Why did it feel so good when she was licking up my blood? _Why_ was she _licking_ up my blood?

Why was I about to tell her to keep going?

**xox**

**Rachel**

She leaves the bathroom and I am left stood in her wake. I feel more powerful already, just from that small amount of blood. I can feel it as its moving through my system. I can feel her.

Why can I feel her?

I start to panic. My mother warned me about this. It was a small part of the reason I don't drink blood. I didn't want to imprint on anyone and now look what happened.

I went and imprinted on Quinn Fabray.

The imprint is something that has been done between vampires and their human consorts since the dawn of time. It isn't something to be taken lightly. I can't say that I am completely sure how they are done but I know that it happens by drinking someone's blood. A connection doesn't have to be made every time blood is drunk from someone but it is a possibility.

I keep scouring my mind for reasons why Quinn and I would have imprinted but I keep coming up with nothing. I have nothing.

The imprint means that Quinn and I are connected. It means that we can feel what the other feels. I guess it's a way for vampires to be able to protect their consort. If they feel that he or she is in trouble then they can get to them and protect them. When my mother explained these things to me, she told me that the only way an imprint can be broken is by death or by creating a new imprint on someone else. She said that that can be almost as painful as death to the consort and shouldn't be taken lightly.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, throwing on my normal clothes and exited the bathroom to make my way to Glee club. My concentration is on my mind, rather than what I am doing. I can feel Quinn's mind racing and I'm having a hard time shutting it up.

I didn't notice Finn Hudson or Noah Puckerman coming towards me with a large slushie, I only felt the wall of ice hit me. I cried out in my shock but I couldn't do anything about it now. Anger blasted through my body and all I could think about was how cold I was.

This wasn't a new experience for me. It happens at least once a week. You would think that I'd have found a way to stop this happening by now, after all I could probably kill those idiots without a second thought.

But that's not the way I have been raised.

"Did you see her face?" they laughed. I couldn't tell whose voice it was. I turned and moved back in to the bathroom, defeated. The syrup stung my eyes as I struggled to wash the slushie out of my hair. I wanted to cry but I knew that it wouldn't do me any good.

Fed up and defeated, I just went home. For the first time ever, I skipped Glee club because I couldn't turn on a smile which no one appreciated. I couldn't ignore my fellow glee clubbers rolling their eyes at me constantly. I couldn't take being outcast from a group of people who had all come together because they were outcasts themselves.

I never felt more alone at this moment in time, with Quinn Fabray inside my head.

I know that she is on her way to my house as soon as cheerios finishes. She wants answers and she blames me. She feels like her head is on fire and I don't blame her. The only reason I know what is going on is because I am a vampire. I know what this feeling is and I guess I just have a more defined ability to separate my thoughts from hers.

I'm waiting when she knocks on my door. She walks in to my house silently. She's wearing jeans and a shirt. She looks good, but her eyes are tired and strained. Without saying a word, I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and she follows me. She knows that I know why she's here.

"You have some explaining to do Berry." She says finally. I'm sat on the edge of my bed, too tense to relax in the middle of it. She is stood on the other side of the room near my desk with her arms folded across her chest. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off.

"This morning I woke up and I felt like I do any other day and after the bathroom earlier I just. My head." She spoke. I could barely make sense of my own head, I didn't need her to be so near and have her emotions so strong as well.

"Just calm down Quinn. I can't think while you're worrying about this as well." I rubbed my forehead and moved back on my bed.

"So you know what's going on? You feel something as well?" her mind latched on to my words and the hope that I could help her. I couldn't. There is no way that I can teach her how to control this and there is no way to get out of this.

I sigh and motion for her to join me on my bed. She does but she doesn't look comfortable. "Somehow we imprinted. It happened in the bathroom when I tasted your blood. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen but now it has, it's irreversible."

"Well there's got to be some way! Some way to stop my head burning and trying to escape!" she was getting angry as she clutched at her head.

"I know its hard Quinn but-,"

"Just shut up!" she growled. No really, she growled and before I knew it, I was on my back with her face mere inches from my own. Her breathing was in short, heavy pants. Her eyes seemed to have gotten brighter, changed from hazel to yellow.

It couldn't be, could it?

I have only heard myths of people like her existing. But that's all they are… myths. But then again, there are a lot of people who would say that I cannot exist. Who am I to deny the existence of werewolves.

I saw the internal struggle she was having with herself through her eyes as I felt her panic. Her emotions flared when she pinned me down, as if she lost control for a second.

"Quinn?" I breathed. I didn't move because I didn't want to make it worse for her. However, in another blink she was gone and my bedroom window was open. I didn't know what to make of that encounter. I tried to follow her emotions but all I got was a jumbled mess.

**xox**

**AN:** Should Rachel go after Quinn and make her talk?

A plan has already been written; I just want to know what you guys think.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN:** My beta and I love how much you guys love this story and how responsive you are to it. So thank you to everyone that has reviewed to the first and second chapter. Please keep reviewing.

**Shout outs: **To my beta – _RiveraLover_ – for letting me bug her and take over her evenings… lots of love.

**xox**

**Quinn**

I am slowly getting a hold of this 'imprint' thing and I am happy about that. Don't get me wrong, I am in no way happy about being connected to Rachel in any way. I am glad that I can separate myself from her feelings sometimes.

It's lonely inside of her head. I felt bad, briefly, knowing that I was probably the cause for a lot of her sadness. I feel warmth in her heart sometimes though. I don't know what it is or why it is there but it is undeniable. It makes me smile whenever I feel her feeling it.

I am walking home from school, minding my own business and just appreciating the fresh air and the sunny day. That's when I felt it. I went dizzy as my head kind of felt like someone was flicking through files in there. It wasn't the first time I had felt this.

Over the last week Rachel has visited my mind, trying to gauge what I feel. I haven't seen her since the day in her room; maybe she is just trying to see if I am freaking out or whatever.

I did freak out. I still had so many questions that I wanted to ask but didn't get a chance to. If I had stayed there any longer, I would have blown my secret and I can't have that. My father told me that no human is allowed to know about our species. Santana was collateral damage.

I feel her trying to dig deeper and I wonder how much better she is at this imprint thing than I am. Does she have a better hold of it because she knows what's going on? But why does she know?

I draw in a deep breath before sending a clear and agitated 'Get out of my head' signal to her.

But the response I got was not one that I liked. I felt panic. I felt scared and I was certain that they weren't my own feelings. Before I knew what I was doing, I knew that I had to get to Rachel. She was in some kind of trouble and she needed help. Her mind was screaming, or something was screaming at me.

I homed in on my sense of smell, inhaling and taking off in the direction I thought that Rachel was in. I assumed she was on her way home; but I found my feet taking me in the opposite direction, out of town. All of the emotions I was feeling got too much and I turned in to my wolf form, running too fast to worry about anyone seeing me.

I got to the bridge that left town and my heart sank in my chest and I felt sick. The side of the bride was broken but there was no one around. I looked to the mass of water below and that's when I saw it. The roof of Rachel's white car was all that could be seen in the lake.

Without a second thought, I jumped down the embankment and in to the water and made my way to her car. I started to feel hopeless as she did. She knew it was only a matter of time before the pressure of the water got too much on her car and she would drown. I pushed my own feeling of crying to the back of my mind as I reached her car, taking a deep breath before ducking under the water.

I was aware that I was still a wolf but at that moment in time, all I cared about was Rachel and getting her out of that car.

Her car was sinking fast and I struggled to keep up with it. When I did however, I looked in at the panicking singer. She was scared of the monster at her window. I felt rejected.

'_It's me.'_ I tried to send to her, unsure of how our imprint would work while I am in my wolf form.

I broke the glass of her window with my claws, painfully aware of the fact that I was running out of air.

The glass broke and water immediately rushed into the car, as did I. I grabbed on to Rachel and she held on to me. Using my incredibly strong hind legs, I pushed off of her car, shooting us towards the surface of the lake.

At some point I lost my hold of Rachel. It all happened so fast. One moment we were on our way to the surface and the next thing I know, I'm laying on the pebbles at the edge of the lake. I hear myself whimpering with every breath before I notice the throbbing pain in my arm and all along my side.

I open my eyes and try to push the pain to the back of my mind as I look for her. But I don't have to look far. She is led near me, looking at me in wonderment.

"Q-Quinn? Is that you?" I wonder if I had passed out briefly because she seemed to be pretty composed for someone who had just driven off of a bridge.

I moved my head slightly in a nod, whimpering a little more at the pain in my front leg. I tried to stand up, but as soon as I tried to twist my body, I cried out and fell back to the hard pebbles.

"Its okay Quinn, I'll take care of you." She said softly and I wondered why she wasn't running from me, but at this moment in time I couldn't talk and I didn't have the energy to turn back in to a human. I'm not sure how or when I hurt myself; probably when I tried to get in to Rachel's car.

I cowered away from her, trying to communicate my reluctance to being taken care of and my disgust in having her so close when I was in this form. I don't know when I started feeling disgusted in myself for being a werewolf. I guess I just didn't want her to find out this way.

She moves closer to me and for a moment she looks as if she is having some kind of internal struggle.

Blood is gushing out of my wounds and I know that if I don't do something about it soon, I will probably pass out.

I'm about to attempt to get up again when she finally snaps out of the funk she seemed to be in. Her hair falls around her face and I kind of feel disappointed that I can't watch her. I accept that I like her eyes. They are interesting and they seem to never know what colour they want to be. Sometimes when I see her she has bright green eyes and others it looks as if they are brown. It's confusing but I try not to think about it too much. I try not to think about her too much.

I see her tongue flick out from between her lips to wet them as her hands press the cut in my arm together. She leans her head down to my arm and I feel her tongue running across the gushing wound like she had that day in the bathroom. I pull away from her with a yelp of pain, jumping to my feet. I looked at her, panting as I changed back in to my human form. I couldn't take being a wolf at that moment; with every single sense coming at me, hard and fast.

She looked at me as I changed to my human form. I blushed as I smelt the undeniable essence of arousal.

Rachel Berry's arousal at the sight of my naked body.

**xox**

**Rachel**

The sweet smell of her blood washed over me again as the thick substance oozed out of her arm I watched as she lay there, not moving. I was worried about her. She had saved my life and now she was unconscious on the pebbles.

She stirred and I felt her surprise at the fact that I was there. I also felt her panic. I acted as if I didn't know it was her, moving closer. She didn't want me to be near to her but in that moment, I didn't care. She needed to be taken care of; otherwise she was going to be in some serious trouble.

I took her arm in my hands, looking at the messy wound. It was deep and her fur had gotten in to it. I picked what I could out of it before licking the blood up. I accepted last week that the fact that I am a vegan could be forgotten when it came to Quinn Fabray's blood. It tasted like nothing I have ever had in my mouth before.

I stopped the bleeding, giving her body's heightened healing powers a chance to kick in before she lost too much blood for them to work.

She ripped her arm from my grasp and I felt her disgust. I couldn't tell if the disgust was aimed at me or at herself. I don't think she knew either.

She stood before me in all of her wolf glory and I was in awe of what a magnificent creature she was. She stood tall, towering over me as she stood up on her hind legs. Her back was slightly hunched and her teeth were at least as long as my fingers. It scared me but at the same time I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through her soft, shaggy yellow fur. The mane of fur she had around her head was so thick and bushy, a clear sign of her power. Her eyes were yellow and her breath was ragged while her thick tail hung behind her with a graceful curve in it near the end.

But before I got a chance to commit the image to my memory, her body seemed to twitch and convulse until her fur appeared to retract into her skin and she shrunk back down to her usual size. Her body was back to being its human form in a matter of seconds.

I wondered how many times she had changed into a werewolf.

My brain seemed to stall when I noticed that she was naked. Quinn Fabray was stood before me without a thread of material on her skin and she was beautiful. There was such a contrast between the hideous beauty of her beast form, and the glorious perfection that was her human form. She was perfectly toned.

And then she was gone. She ran and even if I ran after her, I couldn't have kept up. My vampire powers are pretty much useless because I don't drink blood. The small amount of blood that I have consumed over the last week is not enough to restore these powers.

I was walking down the corridor of school the next day. It was busy all of the classes had just let out and people were rushing to get their lunch. People were pushing and shoving, as if they didn't even see that I was there. It frustrated me. Some idiot even knocked my drink off of my tray in the cafeteria as I was on my way to sit with my fellow glee clubbers.

I just sat there and rolled my food around the plate. I wasn't hungry and this disgusting green paste wasn't doing anything to help.

But then I felt her eyes on me. It felt like they were crushing me until I looked up and connected my eyes with hers. I felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude coming from Quinn as she smiled. Her eyes on me but her mouth was moving as she continued talking to her friends.

Their conversation soon ended and her full attention was on me. She made a point of putting her elbow on the table, leaning her head into her hand. Her arm had completely healed.

"_Thank you"_ the words whispered across my mind and I realised it was her. I didn't know that it was possible to pass words as well as emotions through the imprint so the words surprised me.

I tried to speak back. _"I'm glad you're ok."_

"_You're the one who drove off of a bridge."_ Her smile was wider at this. I just laughed and shook my head. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch time, making me jump. I hadn't realised that Quinn and I had been staring at each other throughout lunch.

**xox**

**AN:** Do you think that Rachel will start drinking everyone's blood, or just Quinn's?

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Enjoy this chapter you guys.

**Quinn**

I walked into the library, wondering why I didn't come here more often. I could probably get a lot of work done in school time, rather than having to take it all home with me. I shrug off the thought as I remember why I am here; to find Rachel and talk to her about everything. I home in on my sense of smell and find her almost immediately.

Her smell still intoxicates me. It's rich and sweet. Whenever I smell it, I can't get enough.

I dropped a note over her shoulder, telling her that we needed to talk. I walked into the back of the library where no one ever went. The books were dusty and it smelt like oldness.

I didn't have to wait long before she was stood beside me. She was looking at me differently than she usually does. For a moment, I think my mind is playing tricks on me. But I know it isn't. I just hope it is because I don't know if I like it or not. It makes me feel weird.

We hold eye contact for what seems to be forever. I can't stop looking into her eyes. They are captivating and seductive all at once. I can't help but notice the intenseness of their brown colour, or the way that they glisten in the dim light of the stacks. The colour of them seems to flicker every now and again. I couldn't tell you what happens in the moment that they do flicker, but it is undeniable. Then I remember how in the bathroom a few weeks ago, her eyes were green. Bright green.

I try and reach into her mind to see what she is feeling, but I can't. Something is stopping me. Is she trying to keep me out of her head? Has she figured out a way to do that? Or is she trying to get into my head, but cant because our probing is blocking the other out?

Someone drops a heavy book, breaking our staring contest. I silently curse them because I wasn't done looking at her eyes. I wonder for a moment what has come over me when it comes to this girl. Why do I suddenly find her so interesting? Why do I not want to look away?

"You wanted to talk?" Rachel asks. Her voice is soft and I want her to talk more. Her voice is like the sweetest of drugs and I don't want to come down from the high. I nod. "About the last couple of weeks?" I nod again, hating my inability to form words and sentences. I find myself blaming it on the closeness of Rachel at the moment, but quickly dismiss the thought.

"I need some answers." I say simply, keeping my answers short to avoid stuttering. A Fabray never shows signs of weakness.

"I don't think this is a very appropriate place to talk though Quinn, unless you want your secret, and mine, to be heard by whoever may be lurking." Her secret? So there is more to her than what I thought. My mind races with questions that need answers, but I just hum my agreement that we need to find somewhere else to talk. "Come to my house and we will talk about it." She tells me before brushing past me to get her things.

All I could do was nod and agree to meet her in an hour.

So now we are back in the same situation we were in last week. She is sat on her bed again but this time, she is more relaxed. I am sat on her desk chair, holding on to her desk and spinning myself slightly, feeling like a child as I do so. I'm thinking and trying to prepare for what I am going to say. What I want to say. The only problem is; I don't know where to start.

I feel her nerves and I wonder what she has to be nervous about.

"In the bathroom the other week, you licked up my blood and stopped the bleeding." I start, figuring that stating the obvious was my only skill at that moment. She nodded, biting her lip as she watched me try and collect my thoughts. She wasn't trying to poke around in my head and I appreciated that, especially since my mind lingered on her mouth for a moment. She licked her lips and it was the single most seductive thing I have ever seen in my life. "Why would you lick up my blood? That's just plain weird. That's when all this started. When we made this imprint thing." Her head lifted a little at the mention of our imprint, she looked confused. My words were coming fast and I hardly stopped to take a breath. "Why? Why is all of this happening? I don't understand it and I don't know what to do. And why did you drive your car off of the bridge? I didn't see anything that could have caused the accident. There wasn't even anyone else around Rachel! How come you don't have a scratch on you? How come you didn't freak out when you saw what I really am? How come you haven't told everyone?"

She sat quietly and listened to my monologue. I took a breath; tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, so I stopped talking. I composed myself. Both Rachel and I have been on such an emotional rollercoaster the last couple of weeks, that for me it has all just come to a breaking point.

We sat in silence, her gauging my behaviour. I looked straight in to her eyes. "I demand answers."

**Rachel**

I stay out of her head while she is sat across from me, knowing that she doesn't need me inside her confusion as well. I know that I could probably help her to order her thoughts, but I know that that ability would confuse her even more.

Her questions hit me like a brick wall – all at once.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and listened as she talked. I tried to follow what she was saying but her questions were as disorganised as her thoughts were. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes when she finally took a breath. I wanted to reach out and touch her, comfort her in any way. But I couldn't. I didn't.

Quinn Fabray was in front of me, her walls were completely down and something about the situation made me feel special. I see something in her that I didn't see before. Is it friendship? Do I finally see the friendly side of Quinn, after having been on the receiving end of her evil side throughout high school? Something in my gut tells me that it isn't friendship, but I ignore it. I can't have feelings for her. I refuse to.

When she had composed herself, she looked at me again and her gaze shot through my soul. It made me feel dizzy.

"Why did you lick my hand Rachel?" she said shakily, her voice cracking slightly. Her gaze was piercing through my soul. She is vulnerable right now and I take a moment to appreciate the girl's true beauty now that she has no walls to hide behind at the moment.

"Why didn't you pull your hand away?" I reply, quirking an eyebrow at her and returning her stare. I'm not ready to tell her yet and in this state, she isn't ready to know. I keep looking at her, staring until she looks away, a blush apparent on Rachel's cheeks.

"I, I don't know. It felt nice, it felt good." Quinn admitted. I watch her as silence falls between us. She is playing with her finger nails and I tear my eyes away from her to pick the little balls off of my duvet. "What are you?" she asks quietly and for a moment I didn't think I heard her, but I feel those eyes on me. I reluctantly make myself look up at them.

She must know.

My mouth hangs open and I know she feels my reluctance to tell her. "I," I start, but the words die in my throat. I don't blink as I look at her. I can't. She understands, but she still wants an answer. She understands that I don't want to tell her for the same reason she doesn't want people to know that she is a wolf.

We are different. The more people that know who we are, the more at risk we are of being found out and experimented on. And if our own species even knew about our friendship, hell would break loose.

"I don't," a loud knock on my door disturbed us, making us both jump. "Come in." I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

My dad comes in and I smile softly at him. "Hey baby girl," he looked at Quinn and smiled. "Hello, I didn't realise you had company Rach." He told me. "Your father just got home from work. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."

"Okay, thanks dad." I try and dismiss him.

"Who's your friend?" he asked and I could have died. I never have people over because I don't have friends. My parents know about all the crap that the cheerleaders put me through daily.

"This is Quinn Fabray, she's the girl I was telling you about. The one who pulled me out of my car." I got up and moved in to the bathroom, closing the door behind me so that I could put a hoodie on instead of my argyle sweater, as well as a pair of sweat pants instead of my skirt. I wanted to be more comfortable.

"Head cheerleader?" I heard him ask, "Russell's daughter?"

"Yes sir." I felt her discomfort at being alone with my dad, followed by fear. _"I'm sorry about how I treated your daughter."_ She kept repeating in her head when silence fell around them.

"Your father talks about you all the time. I work with him you see." Silence again. I walked back out of my bathroom and took a seat on my bed again. "You should stay for dinner Quinn, as a thank you for saving my daughters life."

"I would love to." She tells him, a smile on her features. I watch her face change; it's not a real smile. It's the kind you use when you are being polite. He leaves and we are left alone again. She waits until he has left to look at me. Her smile then changes from polite to genuine and for a second, my stomach feels weird.

I smile back. "So you're sorry?"

"You heard that?" her cheeks flushed red as she dipped her head a little.

"You were practically screaming it at him." I laughed, my eyes never leaving her face as her blush deepened.

"But I am sorry Rachel. I need you to know that." She said seriously, lifting her head up once more and making eye contact.

"I know." I tell her in all seriousness. We spend the next twenty minutes talking about school, desperately avoiding the subject of what I am. That knowledge would give her most of the answers she is looking for, but I think she knows that she isn't ready to hear it.

We go down for dinner when my dad shouts for us. He isn't as stone faced as he was when he came up to my bedroom. I think he was probably just a little disgruntled that I had the girl who made my life hell for so long, over for a chat. He hadn't been expecting it.

Dinner went smoothly. I was sat across from her and she looked so relaxed. It was a drastic contrast to how she looks at school. She looked at me and I could have sworn her eyes flashed yellow.

She offered to help clean up after dinner, but my parents insisted that she didn't lift a finger. We went back upstairs for her to retrieve her school things. She stopped me though as I was about to open my bedroom door for her.

"Actually, do you mind if I leave my things with you tonight and you can just give them to me in chemistry tomorrow?" The question confused me and I didn't know how to respond. She must have picked up on this. "I feel like running home." She explained, her eyes changing to yellow and I couldn't take my eyes away. I nodded wordlessly. "I want to know what you are." She challenged.

"I'll tell you, I promise. Just not yet."

She was gone and I felt empty. I wasn't sure whose feeling that was, but emptiness was definitely present in my mind. I sighed and set about doing my usual nightly rituals before bed.

**Um, goodnight berry.** The text surprised me. I didn't even know that Quinn had my number and now she was texting me.

**Goodnight Quinn. Although we didn't get any of your questions answered, I thoroughly enjoyed your company this evening.** I deleted most of the message and settled for, **Goodnight Quinn, sweet dreams.**

**I enjoyed your company too.** She must have heard my thoughts. I blushed.

I slept with a smile on my face for the first time since high school began.

**AN:** Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN:** sorry about the longer than usual wait you guys. I have been busy and just had no motivation. I have absolutely no internet usage left because I used what little I did have to live stream Glee and now to upload this so make sure you all leave really nice reviews for me to come back to.

So I know a lot of you wont be happy with one of the developments that come with this chapter. I hope I don't lose readers because of it but if so, it was nice having you all.

Review.

**Shout outs:** Again, and as always, thank you to my amazing Beta who is pretty much my sister from another mister :) Love her to bits and this story wouldn't be possible without her.

**Quinn**

My alarm clock goes off and I curse its existence. I don't like getting up for school most days. In fact, any day. My head throbbed in protest over having two people inside my mind. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to ease the pain, but it didn't help. I sighed and figured that nothing was going to work, so I may as well get on with my day.

I picked up my phone and saw that I had missed a message. I guess I fell asleep before Rachel replied to me last night. I smiled and my heart warmed when I realised that it was received this morning.

**It's a really nice day today, good morning Quinn.** It said. The message was pointless but it made me smile. A couple of weeks ago, I would have destroyed her if she even thought about sending me a text.

I sat and focused for a moment, reaching for Rachel. _'Hey.'_ I said, hoping that she would hear me. I tried to pinpoint one emotion that she was feeling but they all just seemed to jumble with my own feelings at that moment. I couldn't tell why that happened sometimes. Maybe I couldn't control the imprint as well as I thought I could. Maybe it was because in those moments, we felt the same things. I don't know.

'_Did you sleep well?'_ she asked. I smiled at her concern.

'_I slept like a baby. What about you?'_ I felt something coming from her that I couldn't explain. It certainly wasn't a feeling that I had ever felt before, which is how I knew that it wasn't my own emotion.

'_Babies would envy how well I slept last night. See you at school later, I need to get dressed.'_ The thought of Rachel Berry in a state of undress flashed through my mind, but before I had a chance to form an opinion of the image that my mind produced, it was gone.

I have a smile permanently attached to my face because I keep remembering last night. I didn't get the answers I wanted from her, but I got a promise that I would get them. I feel so connected to Rachel and it isn't the connection that our imprint has created. The imprint merely forced us to acknowledge each other whereas this connection I feel… it's more. I hope she feels it too.

I went to gather my things for school when I remembered that I had left my bag with Rachel so that I could take the scenic route home. I needed to just get out into the fresh air and clear my head. What better way to do that than a run in the forest?

Soon I was sat at my desk in Chemistry. I was early, secretly hoping that Rachel would be as well. I guess she was running late this morning. She was always in class before me.

I stopped denying that I liked her company and I stopped denying that she was a good, interesting person. I wasn't ready to name my new found fondness for her yet though. I know… I know what it is. I just don't want to say it yet. I'm hoping that it will go away on its own. But what if I don't want it to go away?

The seat beside me is still spare when she walked in, simply because no one was willing to risk getting their head chewed off by me. Admittedly, I am a terrible lab partner.

She walked up to me and put my bag on the desk in front of me. I take my time to look up at her. She is wearing a short skirt, tight shirt and a grandma cardigan. She makes it look good though, I can't deny it. She's smiling at me, really smiling. It's from ear to ear and reaches her eyes, making them glisten in the process.

I smile back. _'Sit next to me?'_ I ask, not caring about how it will look to any of the other people in the class. There were still seats free, so she didn't have to be my lab partner for today. She looked at me for what seemed like forever before finally sitting next to me. _'You look nice.'_ I get my things out of my bag and start writing down a few notes that the teacher had left on the board.

'_A compliment from Quinn Fabray? Call the Vatican; hell just froze over!'_ I rested my head on my hand as the teacher finally got up to start the lesson.

'_I don't think I like you when you're being cocky, Berry.'_ A small smile plagued my lips, but I tried to hide it. I couldn't sit here and smile when she was sat next to me. People had already started whispering about the fact that we hadn't said anything to each other. That I hadn't spat an insult at her just yet.

'_I didn't think you liked me at all?'_ she fidgeted beside me and put her hand on top of the desk. I put mine on the desk next to hers, holding my breath and thanking the heavens that my seat was at the back of the class. I continued taking notes of what the teacher was saying, even though I was barely listening.

'_Things change.'_ My heart pounded in my chest as my pinkie moved of its own accord to touch Rachel's. Her fingers parted slightly to allow my finger to wrap around hers. I could see her smiling in my peripheries and it made me smile. _'Hang out with me after practice tonight?'_

'_I have Glee, but I can meet you afterwards if you can't wait until tomorrow to see me.'_ She moved her hand so that two of our fingers were connected, rather than the previous one.

I ignored her last comment. _'I'll come and meet you in the auditorium. I've never seen you sing.'_ I disconnected our hands and turned mine so it was resting on its back, my palm open. I felt a rush of nerves coming from her, which mixed in with the excitement we were both feeling. She didn't say another word; she just connected our hands completely.

We looked at our hands for the first time. I took in how perfect they looked together. I liked the contrast of her skin against mine and how her hand was so small. I turned my head to finally look at her. She was smiling at me again and my heart did something that it shouldn't. Her eyes were bright and vibrant. They were neither brown, nor green. They looked beautiful. She looked beautiful.

All too soon, class was over. We had done an experiment and had taken any opportunity that we could to connect our skin. I wanted to take her hand throughout the entire lesson, but I couldn't. I knew it and so did she.

We were the last people to leave the classroom, purposely taking a long time to put our things into our bags.

"So I will see you after Glee?" she asked. Her eyes sparkling still.

"I will be waiting in the auditorium for you to finish up." I told her, swinging my bag on to my shoulder.

"What about your reputation? My fellow Glee clubbers will see you." She warned. She was concerned and I wasn't sure if it hurt or if I was happy. I was hurt because she thought that I would care more about my reputation than about her, like I would be ashamed of her. I was happy because she was looking out for me and what used to matter the most to me.

I shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

I quickly took a shower after cheerleading practice, rushing so that I could hopefully catch Rachel singing before Glee club finished. I took a seat at the very back of the auditorium, in the shadows so that no one would know I was there.

They were all singing and dancing, the music blaring through the speakers. I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of the number. 'Don't Stop Believing' was such a typical song for show choirs.

Then I spotted her. She was wearing a simple red shirt and rolled up jeans. She looked like she was having such a good time on stage. Her voice travelled so well through the massive hall.

Her talent shone so brightly up against all of the other losers she was stood up there with. A smile never left her face as she sang. I felt the chills on my arms as she led in to the second verse. I cursed myself for never having listened to her before. She was a natural. She belonged up there on that stage, where she made perfection look so effortless.

The number ended and I made a note to make Rachel sing more. I don't know why I bullied her for so long. The looks that her fellow glee clubbers gave her… they hurt her. I felt it. They glared at her. No one congratulated her for killing the number, the way they congratulated each other. It broke my heart. She should be appreciated more.

She stood near the group awkwardly as that stupid Spanish teacher gave them a pep talk about some up and coming competition.

'_You were amazing. Don't let them get you down.'_ I told her through our still new telekinesis. I watched as her head shot up and she looked right at me. She smiled and it was obvious that the smile was for me. I got a weird feeling in my stomach at this realisation.

'_I'll be with you in about five minutes. I need to change out of costume.'_ She informed me. I didn't respond to her because there was no need.

She was the first to leave the auditorium, ahead of her 'friends'. No one bothered to call after her, tell her to wait up or anything. Even that freaky kid in the wheelchair or that stuttery Asian... Nobody. My oafish ex, Finn Hudson, did at least smile at her but that was as far as it went. I made another note to have an extra cold slushie waiting for them in the morning. All of the Glee club, except Rachel.

**Rachel**

I got changed quickly, avoiding everyone. I couldn't be bothered with the social rejection today. They didn't know that I had imprinted with the head cheerleader of the school. They didn't know that we held hands all the way through our lesson together this morning. They didn't know that she has feelings for me.

She may not have admitted them to herself or to me, but they are so obvious. I can feel it. I can feel her feeling it. And the truth is that I feel them too.

So I held my head up high as I made my way down the deserted corridor, towards the auditorium.

"Hey." She greeted shyly. If it wasn't so dark at the back of the room, I'm pretty sure that I would see a blush on her cheeks. "I didn't realise how good you are."

"Thanks." I laughed and took a seat, leaving one between us so that she didn't feel uncomfortable. I regretted it almost immediately because she looked at me like a lost puppy.

"So, I have been thinking. I have been demanding answers from you. You have promised to give me them when you are ready, but I was wondering if you had any questions for me that you might need answered? I mean, you pretty much know my biggest secret, so I have nothing to hide from you." She said. I smiled at her as she moved her hand to hang into the seat between us.

She was starting the game that I had started this morning. She was daring me to make a move to touch her hand, just like I had dared her.

"I want to know more about you being a werewolf. My mother warned me about them when I was younger, but you aren't at all what she warned me about." I explained, moving my hand to dangle mere inches from hers. I wasn't going to be the first one to make physical contact and I knew that she was too proud to do it willingly.

"Well, uh, I can pretty much change whenever I want to. I usually have pretty good control over it. The only time that I don't have control over it is when the full moon is out and a couple of days running up to it. Anything can make me lose control and when that happens, I have to try and reel myself back in. That's what you saw that day in the bathroom. I nearly lost control and had to go somewhere to get a grip on it. The unused bathrooms around school are my hiding places."

What she did next surprised me. She joined our hands and laced our fingers together, smiling at me as she did. I returned the smile gladly, before looking at our hands.

"What set you off then?" I asked, running my thumb over her hand.

"You did." She was looking into my eyes, but I wasn't ready to make that contact. "To me, you have this really unique scent. It's not like anyone else's. It's rich and sweet. It's good and intoxicating. It didn't help at all that you came in to the bathroom just as I had managed to control myself." She laughed. She was wearing her cheerleading hoodie with sweats on, rather than her cheerleading outfit.

"So why don't you walk on all fours?"

"I have no idea. I assume that it is because the generations of my family have strived to be the best, the strongest. My father seems to think that we have reached perfection." She laughed humourlessly. "There is so much pressure on me to find a suitable mate. It's so frustrating."

"Why is the pressure on you?" I moved to the seat between us, our hands still connected.

"I don't know if you noticed after I changed, but not only am I a werewolf, but I am a male werewolf." She picked up on my confusion and tried to explain further. "In my human form, I am female through and through. But for some reason when I change in to a werewolf, I have a penis. All I know so far is that I can pee through it. I don't know if I can make little wolf babies. My sister, Charlie, she is just a straight up female and I am the only one who can reproduce without having to leave the pack. My father is relying on me to be head of the pack when he dies or weakens too much. Whichever is first really."

I tried to wrap my head around the workings of her family, her pack. I couldn't. It was confusing, but I just accepted that it was what it was. I felt uncertainty coming from Quinn. She was nervous. Her eyes were glued to our hands and I wondered if she was scared now; because I knew about her penis, I would let go.

"I'm actually a freak." She admitted sadly.

"No, you're not Quinn. When you are in your wolf form you are the most amazing, wonderful creature I have ever seen."

"You're just saying that." She told me, laughing at herself.

"No, I mean it Quinn." Our eyes connected and my breath caught in my throat. "_You_ are beautiful."

"How come you drove your car off of that bridge Rachel?" Her eyes never left mine but they did flash with yellow.

"I don't know. I was driving and then I was in the water. I don't know what happened. I just lost my focus. Why did you come and save me though? You still hated me at that point." I wanted to be closer to her, but the arm rest was in the way. I just wanted to feel more of her skin.

"Who denies a cry of help? I figured it had to be pretty serious if you were screaming it inside of my head. Which reminds me; you got turned on when you saw me naked, huh?" She smirked and now it was my turn to blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to deny. It was pointless though. She obviously sensed or smelt my arousal. My blushing didn't help either, but I was thankful that the darkness around us might have covered it up. She couldn't really blame me though, she has a flawless body.

"Come on Rach, really?" she laughed and my heart fluttered at the use of my shortened name. "So did you like what you saw?" Her smile was mischievous and there was a playful glint in her eyes.

I sighed, smiling back at her. "I admit that I am more inclined to appreciate the female form and be aroused by it. You have an amazing body and it would be madness to not enjoy the unclothed sight of it. So yes, in response, I did like what I saw."

"You're cute when you speak in paragraphs." She muttered, looking down at her free hand. I just looked at her, smiling.

My free hand found its way to her cheek, turning her to face me. My eyes searched hers as I pulled her closer to me. I moved closer to her until our lips were only breath apart.

"You girls need to finish up here and head home. Rachel, it's after five thirty. Your parents will be wondering where you are." Dennis the janitor's voice interrupted us and I could have killed him in that moment. I could have sworn I heard Quinn growl at the intrusion. Sure enough, when I looked in her eyes, they were yellow.

"Okay, sorry Dennis." I called out to him. Over the last few years, he had always allowed me to stay behind and practice but he always asked that I was gone by the time he was ready to lock up.

Quinn and I shared sympathetic looks before we gathered our things. She left with a quick, disgruntled 'I'll see you later'.

**AN:** BUM BUM BUUUUUMMM

Baby I know ;) (communitychannel reference there…)

Anyway, I hope no one hates me for the wolf penis. It won't have a huge part in the story… and IF I do do a scene where they are intimate there will be warnings so you can just skip over that part of the fic. I want to accommodate all of my readers and I honestly don't really feel comfortable writing intimate sexytimes with animals.

Anyway, leave me really nice reviews to read in a week when I get some internet usage and I will give you guys a new chapter in about 7 days :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN:** Enjoy and thanks for all the feedback. I love it.

**Shout outs: **I need to correct a mistake I made in the last chapter. I said that Faberry had Telekinesis when I really meant Telepathy. It was an honest mistake but it was thankfully pointed out to me by **JaniceHope** – Thank you again.

**xox**

**Quinn**

The sky was dark, but that didn't affect my vision as I moved through the forest. I was trying to follow a smell that had caught my attention.

It was the full moon and the beast in me had taken over. I was on the prowl in the forest. My instincts were telling me to hunt and kill. What I did with the kill afterwards, I didn't care. Sometimes I just left it, others I would drag it home for my mother to deal with. That usually only happened with bigger animals like deer or pigs though.

Suddenly, the animal's scent hit me again and the chase was on. I took off after it, bounding and leaping through the cover of the trees. I was gaining on it with every step that I took. I had it in my sight. It was a rabbit. It was going to be a fun kill.

In the blink of an eye, I had the fluffy mammal between my razor sharp teeth. It was squirming and sadistically, I let it squeal for a moment before I smashed my jaw shut. The rabbit squealed as the taste of its blood filled my mouth. I dropped the now dead animal and started cleaning myself off.

I hated when my fur got matted or when there was blood in it. I huffed, wondering if I should search for another animal to play with or if I should just call it a night and go home. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do much in this form, so I wanted something that could occupy my mind.

My mind wandered to Rachel and how close we came to kissing a few days ago. I thought about her hand in mine and how good it felt, how natural it seemed. It wasn't supposed to feel so nice with girls. Well, I mean, my wolf side screams to me that it is natural, but my human side; what would my friends say?

What would Santana say?

Before I knew any different, I was stood in the Berry's back yard, looking up into the lit window of Rachel's bedroom. I saw her silhouette cross the window and I knew that I had to get to her. I wanted to get to her. My animal instincts were taking over and they were strong.

I scaled the outside of her house, taking the most direct route that I could to her. Her window was closed when I got there, so I tapped on it with my long claw. No thought entered my mind that told me to stop. My wolf form was more carefree and acted on instinct, rather than thought out actions.

She opened her window and I immediately noticed that she was only wearing a black bra and a pair of pink sleep shorts. She looked shocked that I was there, but quickly opened her window to allow me in. I climbed through her window and just stood there, awkwardly, in the middle of her room.

I stood so tall that my head nearly hit the ceiling, even with the natural hunch in my back.

"Hey." She greeted. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" I just looked at her. My mind wouldn't start. I couldn't even get our imprint to work for a few moments, while I just took her in.

When I still said nothing, she took a step closer to me. I knelt so that I was more on her level as her hand went to my chest. I enjoyed the feeling of her hand threading itself with my fur, pressing against the strong muscles in my chest.

No one had ever touched me as a wolf, other than another wolf. This was a completely new feeling for me and I think Rachel knew that. Her eyes looked curious. She hadn't ever really had a chance to see me as a beast.

'_You're beautiful like this Quinn.'_ She told me. I couldn't seem to form a sentence in my head to reply to her. I wanted to. I knew what I wanted to say, but when it came to telling her, I was lacking something. Something that I yearned for. I just had to figure it out.

She slowly moved herself closer to me, until she was pressed up against my body. Even kneeling as I knelt, her head was under my chin. I smiled. I liked this feeling.

I wrapped my paws around her, hugging her the best I could in this situation. We stayed like that for a long time. I lost track of how long we were together for, but eventually she pulled away, taking my paw in her hand and leading me to her bed.

She led down and, for a moment, I wondered how she thought this was going to work out. I quickly dismissed any doubt and led next to her. Most of my legs hung off of the end, but I didn't mind. I was surrounded by everything Rachel and that made it ok.

She moved in to my chest again, this time almost snuggling in to me. I liked that we didn't have to say anything to each other, even though I couldn't say anything anyway. We understood each other beyond words.

I needed her comfort and her presence as much as she needed mine. I let out a content sigh as she buried her head in my mane, deciding that this would be how I spent every full moon. Time sliped away from us once more and before either of us knows it, we are falling asleep.

I woke up and I didn't know where I was. My surroundings were unfamiliar, yet so familiar at the same time. As sleep left my mind, I realised that I had been here before. It was Rachel's room. Why hadn't I figured that out sooner? Its bright pink and there are posters of Barbra Streisand everywhere.

I stretch out and take a deep breath, enjoying the smell of Rachel and being surrounded by it so entirely. A cough came from the foot of the bed and I sat bolt upright.

"Good morning." She said, blushing slightly. I realised that the blankets she must have placed over me had slipped as I sat up.

"Hey." I smiled back at her.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I stayed silent, telling her that I remembered everything. My eye contact with her never faltered.

"I was kind of expecting you to be next to me when I woke up." I told her.

"I didn't know if you would remember. I didn't want to assume you would want me there." She said nervously. I smiled softly at her. Seeing her now, this morning, makes me realise that I don't want to hide the way I feel about her anymore. I don't care if it goes away or if it is here for the long haul.

I have feelings for Rachel Berry and I'm not afraid to show it.

"Well, will you come back? I can change back in to a wolf, if you don't want to cuddle with my human form." I joked, making her smile.

"You're naked." She stated.

"Yeah, I am. But I kind of didn't bring any clothes with me." I could smell her arousal again, as well as her nerves and excitement. Her head was spinning and I could feel it.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes? Then we can cuddle, if you are being serious." She turned and moved to get me some clothes.

"Rach, I know I haven't been very nice to you in the past, but cuddling is a serious thing. No one jokes about wanting to cuddle." I took the clothes she was offering me and quickly threw them on before laying back on her bed. "I don't think I've ever had to ask someone to cuddle this much." I patted the bed and she smiled again.

I felt her in my head, rooting around for something, as she sat on her bed and moved closer to me._ 'Trust me.'_ I told her.

She didn't say anything; she just moved closer to me and sighed. I wrapped my arms around her as she wriggled closer to my chest. I felt her relax more and more as I let myself relax. It amazed me how well she fit into my arms and how good it felt to have her there. I held her tighter and buried my nose in her hair.

"You smell good." I breathed.

**Rachel**

I clutched on to her shirt as if she were my life line. I felt her breathing become more and more shallow as she held me tighter to her. She sounded as if she were purring and it only made my smile bigger.

As I finally accepted that she wasn't messing with me, I felt something shift between us once more. It was like that day in the bathroom, when we had imprinted, but it felt different. More intense. I couldn't put my finger on it.

My face ached as I felt my teeth start to come out. I panicked. I wasn't making them come out. This time they were forcing their way out, as the air between Quinn and I intensified.

She picked that moment to pull back slightly. I tried to hide my teeth, but I knew I couldnt hide my eyes. At this point they are bright green.

"Your eyes have changed." She tells me. "Is everything okay?" The concern in her voice makes my heart stutter and fall a little more. I just nod, but I think at this point, she knows.

Her hand comes up to my cheek and her thumb brushes over my lips. She obviously feels my teeth under my lips. My mind is still trying to figure out why my teeth came down.

"Will you give me my answers yet Rach?" Her voice was soft as my heart throbbed in my ear. I hadn't ever told anyone my secret, so I kept putting it off as much as I could. She was staring deep into my eyes, peering at my soul.

"I'm a vampire." I say quietly. I know she heard because of her wolf hearing. She stayed quiet and waited for me to continue. She was waiting for me to open up to her the way that she opened up to me after Glee club, earlier this week. "I'm half vampire, half human. My mother conceived me and then got bitten. Some how that allows me to walk in the sun for short amounts of time without being effected. It also means that I can survive without drinking blood. I am actually a vegan. I don't mean to alarm you with what I'm about to say; but ever since I first tasted your blood in the bathroom, I have wanted it. I can't stop thinking about it. Your blood, and only your blood, appeals to me."

She was looking at me still. Her arms were still around me as my heart tried to escape my chest. "I'm not alarmed." She says finally, as she started putting pieces of our puzzle together. "Do you not get any side effects from not drinking blood?"

"I'm not as powerful as I could be. My mother told me that I am supposed to be really fast and I should be quite strong. She told me that as long as I chose not to drink blood, I would be void of any vampire powers." I explained. She held me tighter and I smiled again, allowing myself to be enveloped by her.

"Do you talk to your mother often? I mean, I know you have two dads and all but,"

"No." I cut her off. "She is in New York, living her dream of being on the stage. I know where she is, if I need to ask her questions about being a vampire, but I don't speak to her regularly. She made it pretty clear to me that she didn't want a relationship with me." I tried desperately to keep the sadness out of my words, but I knew she would pick it up through our imprint.

"Rae," she sighed as she started rubbing my back. "She's a fool. You're a great person." I blushed and buried my head into her chest. She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"So this imprint of ours, you made it?" she asked after she kissed my head.

"Not on purpose. I still don't know how it happened, but I can't say that I'm sad about it." I held my breath as I waited for her to respond. I felt her smile into my hair and released the breath.

"I'm not sad about it either. I was confused at first, but it has made me realise things about myself that I don't think that I would have realised otherwise." She joined our hands, as if she was silently trying to tell me something, but I wanted to push her.

"Yeah? Like what?" I moved my head again to look into her eyes. I felt her nerves before I saw them in her eyes. I couldn't help but find it adorable that not even half an hour ago, she was naked and cocky and now she was fully clothed and shy.

"I have feelings for you Rach." The words knocked the air out of my lungs and placed a smile on my face. "I just want to be around you all the time and I want to know everything about you. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you for the last few years. You didn't deserve it."

"So I have Quinn Fabray, Head Bitch In Charge, wrapped around my little finger?" I mocked, squeezing her hand in mine.

"You really do Rach." She said softly.

There was a moment of silence between us before I said, "I like you too Quinn."

Silence surrounded us once more as we took each other in and the new information we had learnt. It was nice to just be in her company. Of all the people in the world that I expected myself to have feelings for, Quinn Fabray was not one of them.

"Did you feel something earlier? Like after you got back in to bed?" She asked, breaking the silence with her soft voice.

"Like something shift between us?" she nodded and so did I. "I don't know what it was, but it felt like I was safe and protected. No, that just seems like I accepted that someone is looking out for me, it was more than that."

"I know what you mean; I felt a ridiculous urge to protect you." Her eyes went wide and it made me panic for a moment. "Do you think it's possible for werewolves to be able to imprint too?"

We sat in thought. If vampires could do it with their consorts, why couldn't werewolves? "Well I don't see why not."

"My dad always talks about some connection that he has with my mom, but I thought that was just him being philosophical about love." She shrugged and pulled me back close to her body.

"Love hey?"

"Let's not throw words like that around yet, ok? I want to take things slow with you, if you'll let me. I don't want to mess it up. When I tell you that I love you, I want to mean it." Quinn brushed a bit of hair out of my face as I mashed my bottom lip between my teeth.

"I agree. Slow." Was all I could manage to say.

I think I had a smile planted on my face for the rest of the day. Quinn spent the day with me and only left when her father called her up because he was concerned about where she was. She explained to me that, although Santana knew about her secret, Quinn never showed up at her house when she was a wolf and never went anywhere without letting her father know.

We got to know each other better. We talked about school and what we wanted to do next. We talked about everything. I got a little bit more of an insight in to the Fabray family and she got more of an insight in to my family.

It was a nice, relaxed day. She informed me, with a cheeky grin, that she was going to be keeping my clothes and I couldn't help but smile back.

When she left, she pulled me in to a tight hug. She didn't want to let go and honestly, neither did I.

**AN:** So I uploaded this at college this morning.

Here's a question for all of you;

If I wrote a book, like a real life book with original characters, would you read it? I have been pondering this for a few weeks now.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN:** Thanks for the amazing response to the last chapter you guys. I'm not going to be writing a book until later in life if at all – I don't have time nor do I have an idea haha.

From here we see more progress in their relationship. Not a great amount… just some.

**xox**

**Quinn**

Rachel and I have been hanging out a lot lately. More often than not, she will wait for me to finish cheerios or I will wait for her to finish glee club. Usually we go for a leisurely walk through the woods behind school. It's nice. It's relaxing.

Sometimes I will be in my wolf form and she will walk with me. Others we will just be in human form.

When I am in my wolf form, I feel more relaxed. I don't feel like I am trying to keep control. I can just be.

And that's exactly what happens when I am around Rachel. I get to just be myself and not have to worry about it. She has gotten into the habit of always carrying a spare jacket and pair of pants with her, so that she can help me out when our walk ends. Small gestures like that mean so much to me.

I didn't ask her to do it, but the fact that she does… it makes me fall more and more in like with her.

I smiled when practice ended, even though every single muscle ached. I rushed towards the changing rooms so that I could meet Rachel. I could sense her in the stands watching. It was getting closer to summer so we had practice outside, which made it easier for her to be there without too many questions being asked.

"Hey Q, wait up!" a voice called behind me, which I instantly recognised as Santana's. I stopped and let her catch up with me. "Where have you been lately?" she asked me. I thought over my answer carefully. I knew that I had been absent from her life for the last few weeks. I didn't have any regrets though. Most of the time, we just slagged off the Glee Club and Rachel most of all. I couldn't do that to her now. I cared too much about her to tear her down behind her back. Even if I didn't mean it, I would still be saying the words.

"I have had a load of work to do. I can't let my grades slip." I shrugged. She knew the pressures that we, as cheerleaders, were under to keep our grades up. I watched as the rest of the squad left the field, leaving Santana and I alone.

"That's bullshit Quinn and you know it. You are an A grade student and we don't have any assignments at the moment." She called me out. I sighed. I didn't want to be doing this now. Rachel was waiting.

"I don't know what you want from me San. I haven't had time to hang out lately." I went to walk away but she grabbed my arm. I turned back and growled at her.

"Don't you dare growl at me Fabray. I'm not afraid of your ugly wolf ass!" I grunted before calming myself down. "I've seen you with that freak. What, you have time to hang out with her, but not your best friend? What the fuck?" I was breathing hard. My anger at this situation was making the wolf harder to control.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I grumbled. I could feel my face starting to disfigure. I didn't want to change now. Not with Santana here. She knew, sure. But she didn't see me like Rachel did.

Santana thought that I was hideous. Rachel thought that I was beautiful as a wolf. She encouraged me to turn so many times, just so she could see me like that. In all my glory.

Part of me thought that she just enjoyed getting a glimpse of me naked when I turned back into a human, but I just shrugged at that thought.

"We have a reputation to uphold Q. We can't just go and hang around with losers whenever we feel like it." she finally let go of my arm, pushing me backwards a little. "We are supposed to run this place."

"She isn't a loser. And you don't own me Santana. I can be friends with whoever the hell I like, and it just so happens that I like Rachel. She isn't that bad once you get to know her." I defended, double meanings dripping from my words.

"Not when it comes to the dynamics of the school. I swear Q, if you don't stop this, you both have a giant slushie with your names on it come Monday morning." She tried to threaten. My anger just boiled inside of me.

"You know what, go for it. We all deserve one for doing it to them all this time. Just grow up Santana. When will you see that our status in school doesn't matter?" With that, I stormed away from her towards the woods. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text.

**Meet me in the clearing. I need to go for a run and calm down, clear my head. **

I didn't wait for a reply; I just turned and ran before I was even off of school grounds. No one would have seen me. I'm too fast.

**Rachel**

I was more than a little confused when I got a text from Quinn. I tried to read her feelings, but all I got was pure unadulterated anger. I left the bleachers and made my way to my car.

By the time I parked up, grabbed some clothes for Quinn and made my way to the clearing, she was already there, waiting for me.

She was stalking about on all fours, huffing and grunting. I approached her carefully. I wasn't scared that she would hurt me; I just didn't want to startle her. As she turned, she saw me.

Her face seemed to soften instantly. She moved towards me, pressing her large head into my chest. I ran my fingers through her fur, over her cheeks, over her ears and through her mane. We stayed like that for a moment, until she had calmed down.

Eventually Quinn moved off of me and stood up with her back to me. I saw her body convulse and pop in and out of place as she turned back into her human form. Shamelessly, I raked my eyes up her body.

It was something to be marvelled at. The definition of her muscles on her back was amazing. The way her shoulders moved and the curve of her back above her wonderfully perky ass was hypnotising. I wanted to look for as long as I wanted, let my eyes linger, but she turned slightly to look at me, one arm over her breasts.

She had a smirk on her lips that told me she knew I looked and that I was enjoying the view. "Pervert." She said, but I heard the tease in her voice. I just shrugged and threw the clothes I had brought at her.

"Just enjoying the view." I saw a blush creep over her features before she turned to pull the sweat pants and vest top on. She looked good. She looked good in whatever she wore. "So what happened?" I felt her anger boil up inside her again. I moved to lean against a tree as I listened to her talk.

She paced back and forth across the clearing. She was getting herself worked up and she was going to vent. It's what she needed.

"Santana tried to tell me not to hang out with you anymore. Where does she get off telling me what to do? I'm the head cheerleader! I should be telling her what to do. Not the other way around. If I want to spend time with you then that's my business." She wasn't looking at me. She was just throwing her arms out, shouting, breathing hard.

I couldn't help but feel wetness pool between my legs as her chest rose and fell and her anger escalated. The way my clothes clung to her body wasn't helping anything; so much for thinking that I was only emotionally attracted to this girl.

She had to smell my arousal. There's no way that she wouldn't.

"Well if it will make it easier for you then we will be more careful. Maybe we shouldn't hang out so much for a little while." I suggested, but she growled at my input.

"I'm not going to let her bully me away from you. I want to spend time with you and get to know you. So what if I like you? What's that got to do with her? I could kill her if I really wanted to. I bet she doesn't realise that. She hasn't seen me as a wolf since we were twelve years old. I have matured since then. I was a pup the last time she saw me and now I'm getting ready to take over the pack and she thinks that she can mess with me?"

"You really do like me?" I asked, knowing that it would break her trail of thought.

"Haven't you been around lately Rachel? Of course I like you. I like you a lot, so everyone just needs to get the fuck over that. And then she goes and fucking threatens us with slushies! It was my idea to start that in the first place and now she wants to use it against me?"

I watched her as she ranted about her best friend. There was a lot of 'Who does she think she is?', 'That bitch!' and mostly, 'fuck her!' I didn't need to listen. I should have listened to every word but I didn't need to. My attention often roamed over her body or latched on to the way she shouted or pronounced certain words. I stopped listening because I was too turned on to focus on her talking right now.

She was worked up and a worked up Quinn Fabray was all kinds of sexy.

She suddenly stopped dead where she was and looked straight at me. I wondered for a moment if she had finally smelt me. The moment seemed to last an eternity as her chest heaved with her raw emotion. Her eyes caught mine. They were yellow and wild. They glistened with passion and it only added to my desire.

Before I knew it, her face was less than an inch from mine. Her body was pressed up against me, while her hands were either side of my head. I was trapped between her and the tree behind me. I felt her breath wash over me before I felt her soft lips crash in to mine.

The contrast of what her lips felt like and the force she was using, made me whimper. One of my hands went to the side of her face in some attempt to calm her down, as she claimed my lips as her own. She nipped at my bottom lip roughly, before parting my lips with her tongue. She moaned when the warm muscles came in to contact with each other, dancing with one another in a natural kind of exploration.

I wanted to savour everything. I wanted to drag it out and never let go, but we quickly ran out of breath.

She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead on mine. Her eyes were back to being hazel as she looked at me. It was almost as if I grounded her again.

**xox**

**AN: **DUN DUN DUN!

FINALLY

AAAHHHHHH

Yeah… I'm excited too. I complained to my beta last night that I just wanted to write them together already!

Also, sorry this chapter is so short compared.

So its question time!

What do you guys want to see happen?

Do we want Finn to make an appearance?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AAN:** Did you notice the extra A? Yeah, that stands for awesome!

I love this story you guys and I love the response you all have with it. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to write it… cos me and my beta have until chapter 13 planned… and I just want to sit back and watch. But anyway. You all need to feel special cos I'm putting off doing my school work to do this for y'all.

I'm in a great mood.

**Shout outs: **Just to my beta for being brill and staying up til late to help me plan this mo fo!

**xox**

**Quinn**

I was too caught up in my anger to have noticed sooner. But it hit me like a ton of bricks, making me stop dead in my tracks.

Rachel smelt… different. She smelt sweeter and delicious. I looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was turned on. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and she was breathing heavily. Her smell alone made me want to lose control, but paired with the way she looked at that moment, I couldn't help but make my way over to her and trap her.

Her eyes were wide in shock as she looked up at me, but as I leaned in to connect our lips, I felt no signs of hesitance. She wanted this as much, if not more, than I did. Our bodies were flush against each other and I could not only feel her heart beating, but I could hear it as well. It was quicker than usual and that excited me, to think that I was having such an effect on her.

I kissed her with the passion that was coursing through me, taking more than I probably should have when I forced entrance to her mouth. I moaned into the kiss as I felt something that I hadn't ever felt before. I felt whole. I felt powerful, as if Rachel was a vital part to that strength. I felt as if, without Rachel, I would be nothing.

We pulled apart, both panting for air. Our breaths mingled in the barely there space between our lips as my forehead rested on her head. I felt calm again. She had calmed the beast in me so easily.

Our lips collided once more, but this time it was more controlled. It wasn't an outburst of passion and anger on my part, it was inquisitive and curious. I explored her mouth, while also giving her the opportunity to explore mine. She moaned when I nipped on her bottom lip, making me smile into our kiss. Her hands moved to my hips, pulling me closer to her. I obliged and moved my hands from the tree behind her, into her soft, silky hair.

All too quickly though, I pulled away from her and started to panic. She was just stood there, using the tree to help keep her standing. Her lips were still slightly parted from the kisses and her hair was messed up.

"We can't do this." I stated, sitting on a tree that had fallen, as my heart pounded in my chest.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hurt dripped from her voice and it broke me. It cut through me like knives, but my fear took over.

I laughed sarcastically. "Think about it Rachel. You are a vampire and I am a werewolf. It isn't supposed to happen."

"But you said you like me." I stood up on top of the tree, towering over her. She looked so pathetic and alone. All I wanted to do was reach out and hold her, to feel her skin against mine again, but I couldn't. I didn't need our imprint to know that she was hurting. It was in her eyes and it was loud and clear. I hoped that she could feel my pain too. She wrapped her arms around her body, as if to protect herself.

"I do like you, I like you a lot, but my father wouldn't ever accept this. I'm supposed to become the Alpha male Rach." I softened my voice. "I can't turn my back on my pack because of-." I hesitated as the reality of our situation set in.

"Because of what Quinn?" she pushed.

I hung my head, "Because of a vampire." I told her. I couldn't look into her eyes as I said it. I could already feel her sense of self worth dwindling; I couldn't watch it happen as well.

"And you think all the vampires out there will be happy that I like you?" she challenged. "Grow up Quinn! We aren't pathetic human children. We have the strength to stand up to our elders and fight for what we want."

"I'm sorry Rae, I just, I can't." I sighed sadly and with that I left. I ran away from Rachel Berry. It took all my strength to not look back, knowing that if I did, I would go running back to her. I chose my pack over the person who made me happy, made me complete.

And it was probably the worst decision I have ever made.

**Rachel**

It has been two weeks now and she hasn't said a word to me. There is no reason for her behaviour. I don't understand why she couldn't have just talked about it with me like any one else would have. I mean, she kissed me. She. Kissed. Me. I didn't start it. I didn't ask for it, but she kissed me. Don't get me wrong, of course I wanted to kiss her and be kissed by her.

Things are as they were before, except I'm not getting slushied every day. It saddens me, because I wish we could have at least stayed friends, even if we couldn't have acted on our feelings, whatever they are. I feel pathetic for wanting to be in her life. She gave me a glimpse of what things were like with someone looking out for me and just like that, she snatched it away from me.

I felt how hurt she was when she left. I still feel that hurt when she looks at me and sometimes late at night. I could have sworn that I have seen her in her wolf form, running or stalking past my house. But as soon as I think I have seen her, she is gone.

I was putting my books into my locker when someone stood beside me. I glanced at the person, seeing Finn Hudson shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Hey Rachel." When he said my name, I couldn't help but compare it to the way Quinn says my name. She says it with conviction, rolling the 'R' in the softest way. Finn just stomped all over it in his stupid gruff voice.

"What can I help you with?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Breadstixs with me sometime?" he asked, playing with his fingers and refusing to look at me. That's when I felt her. I wanted to break down and cry because of the feelings our imprint were making me feel. Her heart was breaking and I knew she was watching the exchange between Finn and I. I felt her in my head and I didn't try and stop her being there.

"I'm sorry Finn, at this point in the academic year there is no place in my life for male interests. I have to stay focused on what is truly important and I can't do that if I accept your offer." I tell him, shutting my locker in the process. I look down the hallway to where Quinn is. She is stood in the middle of the crowd of students, watching us. Her face was vacant of any expression. A few people were whispering that I was about to be killed by her because Finn was talking to me. However, I knew that it was Finn's safety they should be worried about.

"Come on Rachel, its only dinner." He pushed, grabbing my wrist in the process.

"Finn, I would very much like it if you would let go of me so that I can go to my next class. Now if you will excuse me." I excused myself quickly, so that I wouldn't have to talk to the man child longer than was necessary. I tried to chase after a retreating Quinn, but she was lost in the crowd of people. I tried to focus on our imprint to figure out where she was, but all I was getting was pain.

'_Let me in.'_ I try to tell her, only to get no response. I sighed, before going to the library to get some work done.

I spent most of the day brooding over what happened and how Quinn had had the audacity to be hurt by someone flirting with me. I missed just talking to her and the sound of her voice. I missed that she was always interested in everything that I had to say. I miss _her_.

I know that I am probably being ridiculously pathetic about the entire situation. I skulk in to my room when the day is finished, ignoring my fathers concerned questions. I fell on to my bed with a huff as I tried to reach out for her again.

'_Quinn, please. I miss you.'_ I sighed and rolled over.

'_I miss you too. Come over?'_ I hear and my heart is in my throat. I don't know what to do at first. I panicked, but made my way to her house anyway.

Her mother showed me to her room and opened the door for me. I thanked her and walked in. I hadn't ever been to Quinn's house before. I wondered briefly if Quinn's mom could smell that I am different or if it was something that only Quinn could do.

Her room was dimly lit and there were pictures of her cheerleading competitions and trophies all over her room. She was led on her bed, but sat up when she saw me. I walked into her room and closed the door as she stood.

We looked at each other from across the room. It seemed like an eternity passed between us as we took each other in. We either didn't care for our imprint in that moment or we ignored it. We just took in each others presence and held eye contact.

She made the first move.

She crossed the room in two long strides, taking my cheeks in her hands and pressing our lips together. It was the perfect blend of passion and longing. She whimpered as soon as our lips connected. I smiled as she deepened the kiss, our tongues clashing in our somewhat frantic exploration of each other.

Quinn pulled back as our air supply began to run out. She smiled shyly and took my hand, leading me to her bed.

"You have some explaining to do." I told her sternly as we led down, facing each other.

"I know I do, but can we just be together for the moment? I just want to soak you in." her voice was so fragile that I relented, kissing her softly.

**AN: Sorry this is short again, longer chapters are coming. My beta and I are making a conscious effort to make them longer.**

**So… I have an actual important question for you guys. **

**I'm thinking for aiming for 100 chapters of this story. Who wants that? Or do you think it will get boring? (bearing in mind that this is going slow on purpose… soon it will pick up a little)**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS! **

**Thank you for the amazing feedback.**

**And I can barely contain my excitement. **

**In this chapter, we see some of the developments that you are all waiting and wanting to see, I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**xox**

**Quinn**

We led together for hours, talking about anything that we felt like talking about. It was nice and relaxing. She smelt so good and looked beautiful.

I explained how my pack works. How, because I am the only male wolf in my family, I have no choice but to become the Alpha Male as soon as my dad is too old to do it anymore. If I don't take over from him, then not only do I dishonour my family, but I lose them. I will be fought with until the death or I will just be kicked out of the pack.

I tell her that I am scared of what my future holds and that I'm not sure that I even want to take over from my father. It's not the life that I want. I want to be more than just a wolf.

My father just sits around at home all day with a glass of Scotch in his hand. He doesn't have a job. He is a pig really. He doesn't seem to care for my mother anymore.

Did I really want that life? Doing nothing all day would bore me to no end, and what job could I have when I have to constantly be available to drop everything and be ready to fight if my pack needs me? The pack is more than just my family, there are at least five families in Lima who are part of our pack, who are all sworn to stand together.

Rachel slept in my arms like she had the night I showed up at hers. She's a cuddler. I hardly slept all night though. My mind was too preoccupied with how perfectly her body fit with mine and how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. My heart sped up and fluttered about whenever she grabbed on to my shirt tighter and snuggled closer to me.

"Hey." She greeted shyly when she woke up. She went to move away from me, but I just held her tighter. She sighed happily as she relaxed back in to me, resting her head on my chest. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't, you were being cute while you were sleeping and I didn't want to miss a minute of it." I told her softly, laughing as she hid her face in my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her head. "I was thinking though, you said that my blood is the only blood you crave since that day in the bathroom."

"I said that, yes"

"Do you still crave it?" I asked and felt her go a little tense in my arms.

"Would it matter if I did? I can control myself." She defended and squirmed out of my grasp. She sat on the edge of my bed as she fixed her hair.

"That's not what I'm saying Rach." She froze in the silence that fell between us. "I want you to be strong and I want you to be who you are to your full potential." Her head started shaking as I was talking. "I want you to drink my blood." I told her.

"No." she said so quietly that I didn't think I heard her at first. I ran my fingers down her back, watching as she relaxed at my touch. "I can't."

"But I want you to." I pushed. Her mind was racing, I could feel it.

She shot up and was on the other side of the room. "Did you think about what I want? I have spent the last eighteen years of my life not drinking a single drop of blood, knowing that it could make me stronger. Don't you think that I have been tempted before Quinn?"

I didn't know what to say. I sat there, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. "But if it's only my blood? Just to keep you strong. What's wrong with that? You aren't hurting anyone and you certainly won't be hurting me."

She stood there, tears started to well up in her eyes as she struggled to form a response. I got off of the bed and made my way to her. She cowered away from my touch, but then melted in to it, letting me give her the comfort she needed.

"Let me do this for you Rach."

"Why? I haven't ever done anything for you." She sighed in defeat, no longer fighting the possibility of what I was suggesting.

"You have done so much for me that you don't even realise. You made me feel more than the icy façade that I always wore to stop everyone seeing my unhappiness. You forgave me for treating you like shit since junior year. Rachel, you gave me a second chance and brought me back from somewhere that, honestly, if I had stayed there any longer, I don't know what might have happened to me." I held her cheeks, making her look at me. "You make _me_ stronger;" I said softly, "so let me make _you_ stronger."

"I'm scared." She breathed.

"I'll be right here with you Rach." I moved the loose hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears. She tilted her head upwards to me and I met her lips in a soft connection that made my breath stick in my throat. Her hands went to my hips, fisting the material of my sleep shorts.

She deepened the kiss by running her tongue over my bottom lip, before taking it in to her mouth. When we finally pulled apart, her eyes had turned green. I looked into them, taking her in. "I want to do this Quinn. But I don't know. I probably won't be able to stop once I start."

"You stopped in the bathroom, remember?" I prompted.

"That was the tiniest amount of blood and there weren't so many factors involved then."

"You mean like the feelings we have for each other now? The fear of losing each other? Don't worry Rachel. I'm stronger than you; I will stop you if it gets too much." I brushed my thumb over her cheek, down to her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned in to my touch. "Trust me."

"You are talking like you know everything about it Quinn. There is so much that neither of us knows. I am scared of that. I am scared of what could go wrong and the very real possibility that if we do this, I could kill you. I'm scared of the power that I will have after this and mostly, I'm scared of losing you. You have got such a great hold of your abilities because you have been dealing with this since you were young. I am new to the supernatural side of being a vampire. I have gotten by with being ordinary up until now." She tried to explain everything that was whirring around her head. When she stopped talking, she rested her head on my chest and leaned against me.

I held her tight. "I don't want to force you to drink my blood Rachel, but you have me, ok. You aren't going to lose me, especially when I was the one who brought this subject up. You have me Rachel." I said again to try and get what I was really trying to say to her across. "I'm not going anywhere. And if you do decide to do this; I will be here helping you with what happens afterwards. You don't need to worry about anything anymore. You're not alone."

A few moments of silence went between us. It wasn't awkward. It came as naturally as breathing, to be comfortable in her presence. I felt her calming, both physically and mentally, but her mind was still locked on to something and I wasn't sure what it was until she broke the silence.

"You have me too, just so you know." I smiled to myself and squeezed her in my arms so that she knew I had heard. "Uhm," she shifted in my arms a few moments later, "Where?" she whispered, as if she were too scared to say the actual words.

"Let's go sit on my bed and you can calm down." I led her by the hand back to bed. She squinted at the light coming in through the window so I closed my curtains while she got comfortable. I led next to her and before she had a chance to protest about what we were about to do, I connected our lips.

I got lost in the moment, happy that I didn't have to ignore how soft her lips were or the sparks that seemed to fly when our tongues passed each other, anymore. Ever since I accepted or at least acknowledged the way I felt about Rachel, it has been easier to keep control about her. I don't have to worry about my beast taking over; because I am aware of the fact that it could happen, I subconsciously control it. This alone allows my attention to linger on the way she moans when I tug on her lip, or when my tongue explores further into her mouth. The way she whimpers when we are forced to part for breath, only to have her breath catch when we connect again.

Kissing Rachel is my favourite past time.

She got a little bolder and instead of me hovering over her, she was hovering over me. I was led on my back at her complete mercy. It terrified me in two ways.

Firstly, the look in her eye was something that was even more primal than the looks I had seen in my fellow wolves' eyes.

Secondly, she was slowly starting to take my heart into her hands.

**Rachel**

I could fucking hear her blood pumping through her veins. Why did she have to bring it up? Why do I have to crave her so desperately? It isn't fair to her for me to want this so badly. I can't. I couldn't.

I allowed myself to get lost in the comfort her kiss was trying to give me until I found myself pushing her on to her back. We parted and looked deep in to each others eyes. Hers were yellow and scanning my features. Her attention landed on my mouth. I ran my tongue along my teeth, feeling the two sharp fangs poking out from my gums.

I dropped my head and tried to hide my hideousness from her, but she pulled me back to look at her by a finger under my chin. "You're beautiful." She told me, never breaking eye contact before taking my lips between her own once more. Her hands eventually moved to my hips. She applied a light pressure to them, hinting that she wanted me to straddle her. I took the direction and did as she wanted.

I could almost feel her blood gushing through her body. My mind clouded with thoughts of its sweet, heavenly taste as I kissed down her neck. I found her vein and attached my lips to it, sucking harshly. Her hand went to my hair as she gasped. I could almost taste the blood getting closer to the surface. The temptation to just break the skin was crushing down on me.

"I want," I muttered, pulling back only slightly to breathe. My lips brushed across the pulse point and she broke out in a rush of goose pimples.

"Do it." she whimpered.

That was all it took and I was gone. I flicked my tongue across the skin before literally sinking my teeth in to her. She gasped at the pain, I guess, but my mind was taken by the sweet taste that was invading every single sense. Her grip on me tightened as I sucked, persuading more and more of the warm liquid into my mouth. I moaned, needing more.

That's when I felt it.

Power.

I felt Quinn's blood mingling with my own as my body set on fire. It felt like my muscles had been lying dormant and they were finally springing to life. My head rushed as my senses heightened. Noting the smell of Quinn's arousal, I fisted her hair and pulled her head back to give me better access.

"Rae," she sighed in a breathy whisper. It was enough for me to remove myself from her as fear spread through me.

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she fought to catch her breathed. I wondered briefly if it was because I had gone too far.

Her eyes opened and she looked confused. "You stopped?" she whispered.

"You look a bit pale." I told her, tasting her blood on my lips still. I looked to her neck, thankful that it wasn't gushing. I had made a small mess but it wasn't anything drastic.

She laughed at my remark and I smiled. She reached out, grabbing my neck and crashing our lips together.

We made out for a while before she decided that she had better say good morning to her parents and I had better let my dads know that I'm ok.

We walked downstairs and she went from being relaxed and smiling, to tense in less than a second. Her father crossed the hallway silently but stopped before he could walk in to the next room.

Quinn stood stock still on the last step, while I waited behind her. The two were locked in some kind of intense stare until the older blonde man asked, "Who's your friend Quinnie?" in a gruff voice.

"Rachel." She replied, taking my hand and walking down the hallway, past her father, never turning her back. It was as if they were standing each other off, but I couldn't understand why. _'Back away towards the door. Now.' _She told me and I did as she asked.

"She's not right." He told Quinn. It sounded like a warning.

"I don't care." She defended. I made a note to ask her what happened later on.

He growled and was suddenly in his wolf form, towering far above Quinn in her human form. She just looked up at him, seemingly unphased by the ordeal and never breaking eye contact with him. He must have sensed that I was different; otherwise he wouldn't have changed in front of me.

That, or he was going to kill me.

'_Calm down. He can smell your fear. Whatever happens Rae, don't move.'_ I think her words were supposed to be calming, but they had the complete opposite effect. Without giving me a chance to reply, she had changed into her wolf form.

His fur was dirty yellow, while Quinn's just seemed to shine. His was slightly darker, while hers looked golden. She stood taller than her father as they walked in slow circles, growling and snarling at each other as they tried to prove something.

Russell let out a particularly strong growl, causing Quinn to lose it and leap at him. They scrapped for a short period of time, before one of them yelped and it was over. They were back in their human forms. The man was led on his back, clutching at a tear in his leg. Quinn limped away from him, grabbing my arm as she walked out of the door.

"What the hell was that and are you hurt?" I gushed all at once. She pulled me in to her and kissed me. My knees buckled at the sudden onslaught of passion, but her strong arm wrapped around my waist and held me up.

Her chest heaved when she pulled away. She was visibly trying to get a hold of her anger. "He knows what you are. He smelt it. My mother obviously didn't when she let you in last night." She wouldn't make eye contact with me but I could see her eyes were a furious yellow.

I grabbed her cheeks and forced her to focus on me. "You're hurt." I told her.

"He just broke my ankle. It will be fixed by tomorrow." She shrugged and I laughed at her ease.

"You were fighting about me?"

"I was fighting _for_ you." She corrected. Taking my hands from her cheeks and holding them, her eyes never leaving mine as she calmed. "Werewolves, we only have one," she cringed awkwardly, "'mate'" she said cautiously, "in our lives. He just wants to make sure that I get the right one."

I didn't know how to feel about her statement. Was I ready to be tied to one person for the rest of my life? Was a life with Quinn one that I wanted? Sure, I liked her but was it anything more… could it be anything more? I didn't want her to think that I was her one and only when I didn't even know yet.

However, her head was begging with me not to freak out so I didn't. I just smiled up at her and kissed her once more.

**xox**

**So tired but for you guys, its… still not really worth only being able to get like 4 hrs sleep. **

**Maybe if it were 6 then itd be worth it haha. **

**So.. Question time…**

**What song would you say best describes this fic so far? (Im looking for new music to listen to)**

**Im kinda feeling that its 'Icon for Hire – Make a Move'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN:** Loving the feedback peoples, keep it up and you get quick updates! (providing my beta and I aren't busy! – And except for next week where you might only get one, I have a lot of college work to catch up on)

**Shout outs: **To the people who keep me going with this.

xox

**Quinn**

I stood proudly at the top of the pyramid, my arms straight, in a routine that the Cheerios and I had rehearsed countless times. Coach Sylvester was bellowing something unimportant through her megaphone and the girl to my left beneath me was shaking. She wasn't going to hold much longer. I shuffled more of my weight on to Santana, who was on the right below me. She grunted at the extra pressure put on her.

I sighed before I fell backwards, being caught by three other cheerleaders in my dismount. I felt something which made me dizzy. I knew that it wasn't my feeling. I had no reason to be feeling like this. I felt uncomfortable, but not scared. It was a strange feeling and it worried me.

Without a second thought, I ran from the field, ignoring Sylvester's death threats, and towards Rachel. I followed my nose and found myself in the auditorium. I looked around, but I couldn't see her. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and listened, moving slowly to follow the sound I was hearing.

"We'd be great together Rach, come on." His oafish voice infected the air around me.

"I'm sorry Finn, I'm not interested." She squeaked when her back hit the wall backstage. He was leaning over her, one hand on the wall above her head.

"I know you're lying. I've seen you looking at me. You get all jealous when I'm waking down the hallways with Santana and Quinn." He said with a smug smirk. I scoffed quietly to myself.

She sighs. She's getting agitated by the boy. I'm not sure if she knows I'm here or not. "Trust me; I'm not jealous of them."

I smile to myself at her words, but what I see next makes me flip out and lose my temper in the blink of an eye. The oaf leaned closer to Rachel and moved in to kiss her. Without a second thought, I leapt at him, shoving him backwards towards the stage. He cried out like a girl in his surprise. I had to use every ounce of control I had left inside me not to change as I grabbed his shirt and threw him back across the stage again.

I'm about to lunge at him again when Rachel stands in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Stop." She whispers. She gave me a look that I couldn't quite read, as she tried to restrain me, her strength matching my own. I huffed, stepping back from her. I would say that that look was one of disappointment, and it tore through my soul.

I turn from her and make my way out of the school, changing as soon as I get outside. I run as fast and as hard as I can, down on all fours to cover the ground quicker. I feel her behind me, chasing me. I don't think much to it though, because I know she probably can't keep up with me.

She has only just started using her powers, how could she out run me, a wolf, when I have been schooling my powers since I was young.

That look on her face though, I couldn't deal with it, or the insane rage and jealousy that I felt when Finn was going to kiss her. It killed me. I shouldn't care this much. I never wanted to care so much about Rachel. I don't even really know how she feels about me.

'_You have me too, just so you know.'_ I remember her saying. It tugs at my heart. My lungs burn as I try to draw more and more air into my lungs. I wasn't sure how long I had been running for, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to run much longer.

Why didn't she push him away from her? She could have done it if she wanted to. I knew that. It's why I didn't interrupt them sooner.

My body tells me that I need to stop and catch my breath, but before I get a chance to listen to it, I am flying sideways through the air and I landed on the floor. A body moves onto me and pins me down and I can't move. She is too strong. I didn't think that she was that strong.

When I was done writhing underneath her in an attempt to get free and run some more, I looked at her.

She looked different. Her fangs were poking down from her jaw and her eyes were bright green. Her features looked more defined, more beautiful; which when it came to Rachel, I didn't think that she could get any more beautiful.

She looked different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I assumed that it was because she had given way to her vampire self completely and let it take over while she was chasing me.

"Will you calm down please? You can't just fly off of the handle whenever anyone gets close to me. I'm assuming that's why you were throwing Finn around like a rag doll, right?" I broke eye contact with her, unable to hold my own with her accusatory tone. I let out a harsh breath of air that escaped through both my mouth and nose. The force she was using on me lightened slightly.

"Quinn, people are going to make moves and passes at me. I could have pushed him away and I wanted to. But I had to let it get to a point where I could justify shoving him. You need to remember that they all still see me as a weak, fragile nerd. I can't just turn around and suddenly be able to fend for myself now that I have fed on your blood." She sighed, her brow knotted as she tried to get her message across to me. I looked back at her, moving my paw from the side of my side to her cheek.

She leaned into the touch. She always seemed so tiny when I am in my wolf form. My paw alone is bigger then her head. It made my heart swell in a desperate need to protect her.

**Rachel**

One moment I am holding her down, leaning in to her amazing, warm touch and the next, my body is flush against hers and she isn't covered in fur anymore. She changed back into a human. I smile at her, because she listened to me and took in what I had to say. I smiled because of the power that I have over the head cheerleader at McKinley High. It both scared me and thrilled me.

"You're uhm, you're not wearing any clothes." I blushed when one hand went to my hip and the other went to my neck, playing with the tiny hairs there.

She pulled me down and connecting our lips briefly before mumbling, "Thank you."

"For what?" I breathe against her lips, her hand keeping me close to her. I don't complain because who wouldn't enjoy being close to Quinn Fabray?

"For keeping me grounded and bringing me back when I need it." She said softly. The vulnerability in her voice made my heart race. Our lips connected again and I couldn't help but smile into it. She nipped at my lip before letting her hand run down my side to my other hip. As the kiss deepened, her hands wandered further.

Our tongues duelled as she her hand snuck under my sweater and my shirt and brushed across my stomach. My breath caught in my throat as I felt her nails trace the definition of my stomach muscles. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled, her hands still on my stomach.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable-,"

"I don't care." She laughed. "You've seen me before, nothing has changed since then." I shifted my weight on my hands and knelt back, effectively straddling her.

For the first time I looked at her, really looked at her. The way her chest rose and fell with her breathing was hypnotising. The smooth well of her breasts along with the perky pink of her nipples, she was amazing. She was breathtaking. Her skin flushed a little under my gaze, but she didn't move to cover herself up.

I placed my hands on her stomach, feeling the tight muscles quiver under my hands. She watched my face, as I watched my hands move up her torso slowly. Her breathing got slower as she tried to control it. I licked my lips slowly as my fingertips grazed the bottom of her breasts. I kept one hand on her ribs while the other moved lightly up over her boob, passing over her hardened nipple. Her breath hitched when I palmed it softly.

I smirked before leaning back down and kissing her deeply. I didn't push too far and neither did she, in some kind of mutual understanding. This was going to go slow.

A short while later, when we thought that we had kissed each other thoroughly enough, we broke apart. She shivered and I noticed that it had gotten colder. I looked around and realised that we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere. She had run so far and so fast. There was nothing around except a patch of trees in the distance.

I take off my sweater and offer it to Quinn. She takes it and quickly pulls it on when I get up off of her and give her some space.

"You know, it's not fair. You've seen me naked but I haven't seen much skin from you." Her smirk was cheeky and I couldn't help but laugh as I swatted her arm playfully.

"There will come a time that you'll see me naked, no doubt." I promised, smiling at the look on her face. It was a mixture of surprise, lust and genuine compassion.

She swallowed thickly, smiling back at me once she has shaken off whatever was in her head. "I have no pants." She mumbles.

"Stay here, I will run back to school and get you some." I offer, taking her hand and kissing her before taking off, back towards town. It only took two minutes to get back and I laughed at myself when I realised that she probably could have changed into her wolf form and just gone home. Her house was all the way on the other side of town however, and she would have risked being seen.

I made my way through the deserted corridors. Cheerios couldn't have been done very long, otherwise the building would be completely locked up and the janitor's car wouldn't be parked out front. It has to have been at least half an hour since I started chasing Quinn. I got to the Cheerios locker room and searched for Quinn's locker, trying to remember the number and combination of it.

"Fuck yeah Brit, harder. Don't stop baby!" I froze when I heard the cries of pleasure, laughing when I figured out who it was. "Oh god, I'm so close baby!"

I opened Quinn's locker as quickly as I could, grabbing her spare gym bag and closing it.

"What are you doing in here?" Her thick Latina voice made me freeze as I reached for the door.

"I guess I got lost." I shrug, but she notices the bag in my hands. Her eyebrow rises.

She tightens her towel around herself as Brittany steps out of the shower block. "What are you doing with my girl Q's bag?" She questions and I shrug.

"She asked me to come and get it. She was in a bit of a _hairy _situation earlier." I remember Quinn telling me that Santana knew about her wolf form and put extra emphasis on the words.

Concern flashed across Santana's features, followed by jealousy. Was she jealous that I knew about Quinn? Was she jealous of the amount of time I had been spending with her?

"You need to keep away from her, man hands. You're bringing her status at this school way down." She threatens and I just reach for the door again.

"I think she is big enough to decide what she wants to do, but thank you for you input."

"Seriously Berry, if you don't back off, I swear I will go all Lima Heights on you. There's a reason I keep razor blades in my hair." I roll my eyes at her words and just walk away. She wasn't worth getting wound up over.

**xox**

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoy this, and again, I will try and get an update by Wednesday but I am horribly behind with my work.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**AN: Ugh I'm getting nowhere with my school work and fast. **_

_**This chapter is entirely Quinn, the next will be completely Rachel.**_

_**Also, thank you for waiting so patiently for this update. My beta got busy having a life and all haha. **_

_**So yeah, Idk when the next one will be up… gonna aim for before Sunday (my birthday!) but it'll probably be after.**_

**xox**

As we get in to town, walk rather than running. It starts off a little awkwardly, as if she doesn't know how to act with me. We talked idly as we made our way through the darkening streets of downtown Lima.

Our pinkies grazed every once in a while when we walked close to each other. Eventually, I just yearned to touch her again and grabbed her hand, locking our fingers together. I heard her heart speed up at the contact and it put a smile on my face.

We finally reached the place where we needed to part ways. I lived a few blocks further up town and to finish walking her home would be going completely out of my way. We stood looking at each other, nothing being said, but the look in her eyes was almost pleading with me not to leave yet.

She looked so tiny and frail with her arms tucked around herself and her eyes looking up at me with the slightest pout on her lips. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and hold her tight, but I wasn't ready to be that open to the world about my feelings for Rachel and I didn't want to push her.

"Let me finish walking you home." I offered, her hand still tight in my own.

"But that's at least half an hour out of your way." she said in a really cute voice which already told me that she wanted me to walk with her the rest of the way.

"I don't care. I can run home from your place and not be seen." I shrug. "I just don't want to leave you yet." Her smile widened and my heart skipped. I decided to stay out of her head when it is just us together, unless she is angry. I don't want to abuse this imprint because I trusted her to tell me what was going on inside her head.

We start walking again, hand in hand. After a few minutes, I finally part our hands and wrap my arm around her waist. She leans in to me as we walk and I hadn't ever felt more complete.

"I ran in to Santana in the changing rooms." I felt her body go a little tense as she spoke, but I just brushed it off. Maybe she was getting cold.

"Oh yeah?" I prompted.

"Yeah, she and Brittany were having a little uh… 'fun'… in the showers." She cringed and I laughed at her innocence.

"They always do after Cheerios. We have all kind of learnt that we need to be out of there within half an hour of practice finishing or they will start while we're all still in there." I looked up in to the sky, seeing the moon sitting on its backdrop of barely visible stars. It was nearly time for the full moon again.

"Well she wasn't happy about my being there, even though they were done when she spotted me." She scoffed.

"What did she do? Did she hurt you?" I asked, stopping us and making Rachel look at me. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Do you really think that she could hurt me, or that I would let her hurt me? You would have known about it anyway if she did Quinn." She answered.

"You're right." I sighed, pulling her back to me and continued walking.

"She told me to back away from you, that I'm ruining your reputation. She told me that she had razors in her hair for a reason and that she was going to go all 'Lima Heights' on me if I didn't take her warning. Then she started speaking in Spanish, but I'm not really sure what she said. I walked away at that point." She laughed humourlessly and I felt rage tear through me.

"She has no right." I mutter under my breath and I know she has felt me tense up.

"Hey," she says softly, stopping and drawing my attention to her. I hadn't even noticed that we were outside her house. "Calm down ok, I can take whatever she wants to throw at me."

"That's not the point though. She doesn't get to tell me who I spend my time with." She looked to the floor for a moment and then back up at me. Her eyes were full of uncertainty and it made me choke on my emotions.

"What are we Quinn?" she asks quietly, never breaking eye contact with me.

I furrow my brow at this. "I thought it was pretty obvious?" she shook her head. "I like you Rach, I like you a lot." My hand moves to her cheek and I smile at her. The uncertainty in her eyes seemed to disappear instantly, as she leaned in to my touch. "I wouldn't be fighting with my dad over you if you weren't special to me." I whisper, leaning down to capture her lips between my own, stroking my thumb over her cheek in the process.

"I'm yours?" her voice was vulnerable, as if she was afraid that I would turn around and say no. "I just want to clarify, because otherwise I will just not hang out with you as much so Santana will back off and -," I cut her off once more with my lips.

"You're mine. My one and only." I admitted, looking deep into those chocolate orbs. She smiled at me and my heart throbbed inside my chest and my mouth went dry.

"That thing you were talking about the other day? The one mate for life thing?" Her smile never faltered when I nodded silently. "I'm not saying that we will be together forever Quinn, we might not even make it out of high school together, but I want to try."

"Even if we aren't Rach," I started softly, playing with the loose hair by her ears, "I will always be there to protect you and to make sure that you're ok. Even if it isn't me you want. You're stuck with me now." I laughed nervously.

She looked at me, studying my features. My heart was laid between us and it confused me as to why I suddenly was willing to be vulnerable for her. Why did this just turn from innocently liking her and enjoying her company, to knowing that without a doubt, she was my one and only?

"I think I'm ok with that." She stepped closer to me; our bodies flush against one another, before she kissed me. I could feel her teeth had descended, but she didn't make a move to pull away. I smiled as she sucked my bottom lip in to her mouth, running her tongue across it. I felt her tug on it and moaned, as if to give her permission.

She took it, nipping at my lip. It stung a little, but as she sucked on the wound, the pain vanished and was replaced by something I couldn't describe. Like last time, it made my head feel light and it made my whole body feel alive.

She moaned as my arms wrapped around her, holding her even closer. With another flick of her tongue to the gushing cut in my lip, she pulled away.

"You know, you never have to ask to do that Rach." My hands found their way to her lower back. One moved to her hip and the other moved just underneath her shirt to the bare skin.

The heavens opened and in seconds we were soaked through. She squealed at the sudden downpour of rain and tried to run, but I just grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me, holding her cheeks as I kissed her wet lips.

"I better go." I mumbled against her lips, resting my forehead on hers, as she made no attempt to move out of the rain.

"Don't hurt Santana." She warned and for a moment I was confused as to what she meant. I looked at her, conveying that confusion. "Come on Quinn, I know you. You're still kinda tense and you won't calm down until you've spoken to her. Just don't hurt her."

"I'll try not to." I promised.

She laughed and shook her head softly before connecting our lips once more and looking into my eyes. "Thank you." She breathed.

"For what?"

"For not running for the hills when we imprinted, for being my friend. For sticking up for me and caring about me." She shuffled and looked at her feet, then back up at me before adding, "For everything." One more kiss and she was gone. I wondered if I could ever kiss Rachel too much. Her lips were something different. They were soft and sweet, but at the same time they were teasing enough to keep me wanting more.

I watched her retreating in to her house, wiping my hair out of my face because of the rain. I noticed the sway of her hips and wondered why I hadn't ever realised how hypnotising her body was before. Maybe I did. Maybe I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Maybe that's why she had such an effect on my control.

The beast wanted her and wasn't afraid of that, but a few months ago, the same couldn't be said for the human.

I smiled when she looked at me before she closed the door completely, _'Pervert.'_ She told me, making me blush because I had been checking her out.

After being friends with Santana for years, I know her routine. Before Rachel, San and I used to hang out all the time, so I knew when she did what, or what days she had set aside specifically for Brittany. Tuesdays were one. After Cheerios and their session in the showers, they would go back to Brittany's house and hang out, she always told me.

Right, 'hang out'…

So I knew that she should be on her way home from the blonde's house when I left Rachel's. I quickly made my way and took her route backwards so that I could hopefully find my friend faster. I find her about ten minutes away from her house and am silently thankful that there aren't many houses around to bare witness to this.

"We need to talk." I tell her as I approach her. Her posture stiffens and I smell her nervousness. It isn't as clear as it is when I can sense Rachel's feelings, but then again, I don't share an imprint with this girl.

"I take it she told you about our little chat earlier?" Santana scoffed and I wanted to slap the smug grin off of her face.

"She did. You were out of order Santana. You have no right to threaten my friend or try and tell me who I hang out with." I try to keep my voice calm, but I know it isn't cooperating as well as I want it to.

"It seems like you are doing more than just 'hanging out' with her though to me Q." She tried to brush past me, but I stopped her and shoved her against a nearby wall. I could feel my anger increasing and starting to boil over, my control fading with every second that passed.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?" I challenged, entering her personal space.

"We have a reputation and a social order to uphold Quinn. The top of the social ladder cannot date the bottom of the social ladder." I couldn't help but finally let my anger get the best of me. I growled at her, willing myself not to change but within moments, I was towering above her.

I grunted and huffed as she looked at me, taking in my wolf form. She hadn't seen me like this since I was just a pup, I had changed. I had become bigger, stronger. She knew that, I could see it in her eyes. I bared my teeth and she flinched. I laughed internally at how her strong façade had disappeared so quickly.

"You think you scare me now that you're an even uglier big ass wolf? Really Q?" She spat, but her voice gave her fear away more so than her physical appearance.

I growled at her to get a rise out of her and she near enough shit herself. Santana's eyes wouldn't leave my teeth as I snarled at her. She wasn't going to do this to me, she wasn't going to bully me.

When I saw her start to tremble, I took a few steps backwards to give her some space. I wanted to scare the bitch out of her, not kill her. I stood up straight though. I stood tall and proud, showing her that I was nothing to be messed with, showing her my entirety and how magnificent I truly was.

She said nothing and walked away silently, but she kept her eyes on me until she had rounded the corner.

Coward.

I spotted her at her locker. She was putting some books in to it before she left for the day. I had seen her at various points over the day. We had shared glances and smiles, but we hadn't gotten a chance to be close to one another yet. We agreed on the ride to school this morning that we would try and keep our relationship as quiet as possible, charade it as a growing friendship until we were both completely comfortable with the new developments.

"I heard the darndest thing today at lunch." I said innocently, leaning against the locker next to Rachel's. She had an amused smile on her face and a smile on her lips.

"Oh really?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Quinn Fabray thinks that you look very pretty today." I lowered my voice a little, still aware that there were some people left in the hallway.

"Really? Because I wore this skirt especially for her." she smirked as I ran my eyes up and down her body. She was wearing a skirt that could almost be classed as a belt. It barely covered her ass.

"I think she noticed. In fact, I think a lot of people noticed which made her a little jealous." I admitted.

"You have no reason to be jealous." She turned her attention back to her locker momentarily, checking her hair in the small mirror before shutting the door and looking at me.

"I know. Once I figured that one out, I felt a totally different emotion." I winked, and she blushed which only made me laugh. "You're cute when you blush."

'_Stop it or I will just have to kiss you in front of everyone.'_ She warned, the stern look on her face never reaching her eyes. She wanted to be open about our growing relationship, but she understood why we had to be comfortable about it ourselves before we told the rest of the world.

People were going to try and tear us apart. Santana wouldn't be happy about it; no doubt Finn, Puck and Sam would have something to say about it. On top of that there would be scepticism coming at us from all angles and that alone could make us doubt each other.

'_Then let's go back to my place and you can kiss me all you want.'_ I winked again, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She shook her head with a smile and looked at her feet.

'_Would kissing _really_ be all that we would be doing?'_

'_Well I don't know about you, but I have been noticing a lot of nudity on my behalf and none on yours. I think that it's only fair that we even that score.'_ The smirk never left my face as she went bright red.

Our silent conversation was cut off however, when something incredibly cold hit both of us. It felt like a hundred tiny daggers hitting my skin all at once. "What the fuck!" I screamed, wiping as much of the sticky, cold substance from my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel run away from the scene. Santana stood in front of me, Brittany stood slightly behind her with two other cheerleaders on either side of Santana. She wore a smirk as she chuckled evilly.

She took a step towards me and said, "You may be top dog in your world Q, but from now on, I run this place. Go on; follow her like the whipped puppy bitch that you are."

"Careful San, you wouldn't want me to spill about you and Brit." I pushed her away from me, noting the panicked look in her eye before it changed back to her usual icy persona, and ran after Rachel.

I found Rachel in the second floor bathroom. Her breathing was heavy and she was pacing back and forth.

"Hey." I greeted her and moved to the sink to try and clean some of this crap off of me.

"Someone needs to show her that she can't treat us like this!" she huffed, coming to stand next to me.

"I know Rae, but until we decide to be open about our relationship, we can't do anything about it." she bit her lip, as if she was trying to stop herself saying something. I sighed and took her hand. "Soon, ok?" she nodded silently.

"I can't come to your place tonight; I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier. My dads want to have some 'family time'." She quoted, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"That's fine baby, I think we can deal with one night apart. I have to go home anyway and show my dad who's boss again." I pulled her in to me, kissing her softly. She tasted like grape because of the slushie.

"Baby?" She smiled when we pulled apart.

"Out of that, all you got was baby? Not even sadness that we have to spend a night apart, no pout or cute little foot stop? Or that I'm going home to fight with my dad… just that I called you baby?" I rambled, trying to hide the embarrassment of letting the pet name slip out.

She shrugged. "I liked it. Call me it again." She told me, wrapping her hands around my neck and playing with the short hair she found there.

"Baby," I whispered against her lips as she got closer to me. Our lips brushed before they connected once more.

I walked in the front door of my childhood home, the smell of my mothers home cooking instantly invading my senses and making me hungry. I drop my bag in the hallway and make my way into the kitchen to find my mother over the hob.

"What's cooking mom?" I asked in a cheery tone.

"We are having your favourite; chicken pot pie. Your father went out and hunted the chickens himself earlier. He is in the living room, why don't you go and thank him." She never looked up at me so I huffed and left the kitchen in search of my father, running my fingers through my short, shaggy hair.

"Quinnie, we need to talk." I hear his voice before I see him. He is sat behind the paper in his obnoxiously large arm chair.

I take a seat in front of him, "Okay…"

"I don't want you to hang out with Rachel anymore." He lowered his paper and looked at me over the top of his stupid reading glasses.

"Why not? She understands me and she understands what it's like to be different." I argued, immediately getting angry. I fought with him about this almost every night.

"It's a disgrace Quinn! She isn't even human, she's a vampire."

"I don't care. It's too late anyway. She's it for me." He sighed at my words and rubbed his face.

"Does she know this?" H challenged, raising his eyebrow.

"I told her today." I nodded with a smile.

"And what does she have to say about that?" He crossed his legs.

"She understands and is fine with it." I tell him shortly, he doesn't deserve details since he disapproves so desperately.

He looks at me for a moment and takes of his glasses. "What about the ridiculousness that is your gender come the full moon?"

"She knows about that too, but we haven't talked about it very much." I finally broke his stare and looked at my fingers.

"Well you know how I feel about the matter Quinn and what is expected of you. You are supposed to lead this pack when I am too weak to do it." he pushed his glasses back up his nose and picked his newspaper up again.

"And what if leading this pack isn't what I want anymore?" I stood up, moving towards the door. "What if I want to get out of this ridiculous town?"

He froze and I could feel the tension rising even further in the room. My father and I used to get on famously. I was his favourite sibling, because I was happy with playing along with his perfect family role. What he wanted, I did.

But now it was different. I had things in my life that had changed what I wanted from my future.

I had Rachel to think about now and Rachel wanted to be in New York. I couldn't be what held her back. If she wants to go to New York, then I will make sure that she gets there.

Even if that meant that I had to leave my family and not look back.

"Then you can pack up your things, and leave this house." He deadpanned. I growled at him before storming to my room and slamming the door behind me.

For now, I had to play by his rules. At least until school finishes.

_**Review.**_


	12. Authors Note

**Hi guys! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it has been what… a month since my last update. **

**So this is just a quick AN to let you all know that this story hasn't been forgotten about or abandoned.**

**Just to let you all know that there is a new chapter in the works that HOPEFULLY should be up within a week, depending on when my beta and I get a chance to beta this chapter. Here is a preview for all you amazing people who still have faith in this fic:**

_What do you mean? Nothing has changed between us Rach. It just means that my father has to think that my complete loyalty lies with him. As soon as we graduate though, were going to New York._ She tells me and I want to run away with the idea but I remembered what my fathers said to me.

_I can't ask you to leave everything and come with me to New York. What about what you want?_

_I want to be with you._ I feel her anger slowly starting to subside and a powerful yearning take over. _I wish you were here with me right now Rachel. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms but my father would smell you coming a mile off._

_Then why don't you come over here? _I offer but don't get a reply. Assuming that she fell asleep, I get up and lay out some clothes to sleep in.

As I pull off my last item of clothing to change, I feel her presence behind me.

I stay stock still as I know her eyes are taking their time to examine what she can see of my bare body. I fight the urge to cover myself because I know that I have seen just as much of her.

I look over my shoulder and see her sat on my bed in the clothes that I had laid out for myself. She gets up as our eyes connect, and closes the space between us, trapping me between the tall chest of drawers and her body.

"I'm naked," was all I could say against her lips before she connects them in a slow, soft kiss. It is a complete contrast to how she felt fifteen minutes prior. She is calm and I smile into our kiss because I am the reason for her calm.

I tamed the beast within her.

**I know it's not a lot but that's just under half of what is written so far. When the chapter is done, I will take down this AN and post the chapter where this one is so look out for it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back. Enjoy..**

**This is Rachel's chapter…**

**xox**

I walk in to my house and immediately the smell of my fathers home cooking invades my senses. They ask me about my day like they always do and I tell them pretty much everything. My fathers and I have always had a close relationship. I have always been able to go to them about anything I needed to. They have supported me through every choice I have made through my life. When I told them that I didn't want to drink blood, they were there. When I told them I liked girls, they were there.

I owe them for who I am.

So when I told them that a werewolf had imprinted on me and that I had imprinted on a werewolf, naturally, they were concerned.

"Baby girl, we just want you to be happy." Dad said, pulling me in to a tight hug. "But we just need you to be sure that you have thought this all through."

"She's supposed to be the leader of her pack. Do you really expect her to drop it all and follow you like a little lost puppy dog to New York? She would have to give up her family to do that for you." Daddy pointed out. I sighed, knowing that these were things that were constantly floating around my head, but at the same time, taking comfort in the fact that my dads were the voice of reason.

"Who says it's her that has to give everything up?" I argued back, pulling away from Dad and taking a seat on the counter top of the kitchen.

"Come on Rach, you have wanted to go to New York since before you could talk. You're not going to give up your dreams for Quinn." Daddy said firmly. "We want you to be happy sweetie, and if she is what makes you happy, then that's fine with us. I just don't want to see you lose who you are."

"I'm not going to, but I can't ask her to be the only one that's giving. I mean, who says we're even going to make it out of high school?" I shrugged, dipping my finger into the pan on the stove and tasting the sauce that Dad was making.

"You two are connected in ways that no one else will ever be able to comprehend. It's something that you are strengthening by feeding on only her blood. Whether it's romantically or not Rachel, you two are going to have to be together for as long as you both live." Daddy said. He had been the one to tell me that I was a vampire. He and my mother were good friends, so when he found out that she was a vampire, he offered to do what was best for her child and raised me as normally as possible.

"Sweetie, the fact that she has already imprinted on you means something. She might not have realised what it means, but a werewolf only imprints on someone for one reason. For vampires, it's a blood lust thing, but for werewolves, it's an emotional thing." Dad started.

"She loves you baby girl." Daddy finished.

I didn't know what to say, I just sat there and took it in.

So Quinn loved me. Did she know?

I felt uneasy all of a sudden and it wasn't because of my own emotions. My heart sped up and I felt angry. I wanted to tear someone apart, limb from limb.

"Would you excuse me please?" I politely asked my fathers.

"Will you be down for dinner?" they said with soft smiles.

"I'm not sure. Call me when it's ready though." I smiled back at them and when they nodded, I made my way upstairs.

_Quinn, are you alright?_ I asked frantically, worried for her. I haven't ever felt her so angry before.

_My dad is an asshole. Tonight didn't go well._

I lay in bed as I try to calm her down, my hands behind my head and my legs crossed. _What happened?_

_He told me to leave. I can't until school is finished Rae._ Her tone is sad and it breaks my heart.

_What does this mean for us?_ I ask her tentatively, not really wanting to know the answer if it is as bad as I think it will be.

_What do you mean? Nothing has changed between us Rach. It just means that my father has to think that my complete loyalty lies with him. As soon as we graduate though, we're going to New York._ She tells me and I want to run away with the idea, but I remembered what my fathers said to me.

_I can't ask you to leave everything and come with me to New York. What about what you want?_

_I want to be with you._ I feel her anger slowly starting to subside and a powerful yearning take over. _I wish you were here with me right now Rachel. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, but my father would smell you coming a mile off._

_Then why don't you come over here? _I offer, but don't get a reply. Assuming that she fell asleep, I get up and lay out some clothes to sleep in.

As I pull off my last item of clothing to change, I feel her presence behind me.

I stay stock still as I know her eyes are taking their time to examine what she can see of my bare body. I fight the urge to cover myself because I know that I have seen just as much of her.

I look over my shoulder and see her, sat on my bed in the clothes that I had laid out for myself. She gets up as our eyes connect; and closes the space between us, trapping me between the tall chest of drawers and her body.

"I'm naked," Was all I could mumble against her lips before she connected them in a slow, soft kiss. It was a complete contrast to how she felt fifteen minutes prior. She is calm and I smile into our kiss because I am the reason for her calm.

I tamed the beast within her.

My arms wrap around her and although it can't have been more than two hours since I last saw her, it feels like a life time ago. "You're beautiful Rach." She breathes when we finally pull apart. I run my fingers through her shaggy hair and smile at her.

Her fingers ran gently down my sides, grazing my breast in the process. Her hands rested on my hips as my breath caught in my throat. My skin was on fire with her touch and I just wanted her to touch every inch of me.

She turned us slowly and walked us back towards my bed, lowering me gracefully on to it. She pulled back and looked in to my eyes, reading me. I bit my lip and wrapped my legs around her, pulling her down on to me.

"You're so beautiful Rae," She breathed. Her lips hovered over my face as if she was taking me in, while her hands were on either side of my head to support her weight above me.

"Quinn," I sighed as I ran my hands up her back, removing the sleep shirt, trying to get as much contact from her as I could. "I want," My voice didn't sound like my own as she attached her lips to my neck, nipping and sucking at my pulse point.

"What do you want baby? Tell me." Quinn growled. The raw power in her voice sent a different kind of electricity straight to my soul. It bypassed the lust for her that she was making me feel, and created a more primal response within me. Bloodlust.

Without warning, I flipped us over so that I was on top. I had her hands pinned by her head and the look in her eyes was one of amusement and surprise. "I need to taste you again." As the words left my mouth, I felt my tongue flick against my fangs. She squirmed beneath me and it excited me. She wasn't trying to get away, but she was trying to achieve something.

I moved slightly, my knee falling between her legs, and she gasped. Lowering my lips to her neck, she raised her knee and the pressure against my core made me moan. "Bite me Rae," She breathed and I wasted no time in sinking my teeth into her delicious flesh.

Her whole body arched upwards against me, as a guttural moan tore from her throat. I couldn't tell if it was one of pain or pleasure. Perhaps, given the way her hips were moving against my thigh, it was both.

As soon as the sweet taste of her blood hit my tongue, I lost any coherent thought. All I knew was that I was surrounded by Quinn and that if I were to die in that moment, I would have been happy.

"Rach," She moaned, her hands gripping my back as her grinding against my thigh got more and more frantic.

I experimentally pressed myself harder into her thigh, whimpering as pure pleasure shot through my body, but quickly dissipated. I did it again, and again, and again, until I couldn't breath. My mouth still sucking on Quinn, her hands tearing into my back and her moans screaming into my ear.

Every sense was heightened. Every nerve sensitised as one last press against her toned, clenching thigh sent a long awaited blast of my orgasm through me. I knew she was there with me as she cried out my name.

As I came down from my high, slowly rocking against her still, I became painfully aware of her slowing heart beat. With one final flick of my tongue over the punctures in her neck, I stopped her bleeding and fell beside her.

Lazily her hand found mine and threaded our fingers. I let my head fall to the side to look at her. I felt a blush creep over my entire body when her eyes took their time scanning me and finally landed on my eyes.

She grinned and I smiled back at her. "I can't believe we just did that." She chuckled breathlessly.

"Do you regret it?" I asked sadly, pulling my blanket to cover myself up.

"What? No! Don't be stupid Rae, why would I regret that?" She asked, turning on to her side and leaning over me, her hand on top of my hands on my chest. She moved my hands and the blanket back down, revealing my breasts once more. I shrugged to answer her and hid my face in embarrassment of doubting her. "Hey, come on." She cooed, pulling me in to her arms and kissing my head.

"Are you okay? I took a lot of your blood." I ask, surprised that she hasn't yet passed out, or that she isn't at least sleepy.

"I'm okay. I'm ready to sleep though baby." She mumbled into my hair.

"My fathers are downstairs." I tell her, "They're going to come and check on me before they head to bed, so we might want to put some clothes on."

"Will they have heard?" she asks, but I shake my head.

"Sound proofing."

"Well then," she smirked, pulling the covers off of me, "I'm already wearing some clothes." Her grin was cocky and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're so cute." I laugh and kiss her softly before getting up and throwing the sleep shirt at her and finding some more pyjamas for myself.

I got back in to bed and pulled her in to me. She allowed herself to be held and whether it was because of pure exhaustion or some other reason; this was a rare occasion where she completely let every single guard she had down. Whatever the reason was, I was honoured and I cherished it.

She was asleep within seconds of her whisper of goodnight and I kissed her forehead.

"Rach?" the soft knocking of my fathers came from the door.

I placed my finger on my lips, silently shushing them as I nodded towards the slumbering girl in my arms.

"When did she get here?" Daddy asked in a hushed whisper.

"About an hour ago." I replied, running my fingers through her hair. "She needed to get away from her dad. Do you mind if she stays?"

"It's a school night Rach." He told me, but worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. "This once, baby girl, and if you don't get up and go to school on time then, she's not staying over again."

"Thank you." I take a deep breath, loving that the scent of Quinn is all round me, and hold her closer to me, tangling our legs.

"You missed dinner." I heard Dad say as he walked past my bedroom door. Daddy just rolled his eyes and gave me a pointed look before closing the door.

That night, I found out that Quinn Fabray likes to be the small spoon.

Every time I would go to move away from her, she would grab on to my arm as if her life would end if we were parted.

I slept better than I had ever done at night time before, and it was all because of her.

**Xox**

**I just wanna take one second to say, GO AND READ BETTER RUN, OUTRUN MY GUN!**

**Its amazing**

**And also, thanks for reading, go review now :)**

**And tell me what you wanna see from this story now.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Quinn**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm that I didn't recognise. As I got my bearings, I realised that I was still at Rachel's house, in her bed.

Memories of the night before flooded my head as I remembered how we took our physical relationship that little bit further. And it was amazing. I don't know if it was just the effect that my brunette has on me, or whether it had something to do with her drinking my blood, but it seemed different. Heightened, almost.

I reached out and shut off Rachel's alarm, noting the time. 6am.

I felt her arms tighten around me from behind, and her face press in to my neck. I wanted to wake up like this every morning, with Rachel.

Eventually, I convinced myself to turn over and wake her up. We had an hour to get dressed and get to school.

"Rae, wake up." I whispered against her lips before I kissed her. I kissed her a few times before she started to stir and kissed me back. Her tongue slid into my mouth almost immediately as her hand held me close to her. When I bit on her tongue, she moaned softly and I couldn't help but smile even wider.

"Mmm, what a nice way to be woken up." She mumbled and snuggled in to my chest. My heart melted at the adorableness.

"I just like the bit where I woke up with you." I told her and she blushed. "I wish we could stay here all day."

"We can't though unfortunately, even though the idea of skipping school with you does sound very tempting. My fathers told me that if we didn't get up and go to school, you wouldn't be allowed to stay over any more." I ran my fingers through her hair as she spoke, entranced by how silky and soft it was. "I don't know about you Quinn, but I would like you to stay over again so, alas, we must go to school today." She finished and I kissed her.

Comfortable silence surrounded us as we just got lost in each other. She looked at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't place. It was almost as if she knew something that I didn't. It should have been unnerving, but with Rachel's piercing brown eyes, I was calm.

"You mean so much to me Rach. I should tell you more often." I brushed hair out of her eyes and spoke softly, not wanting to break the bubble we had created. I had this feeling in my chest that made me want to tell her everything, but I didn't know what there was to tell her. So I opened my mouth and hoped for the best. "I swear, you're the most beautiful, funniest, smartest person I have ever met and I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life. I feel so bad for the way I used to treat you baby."

"Don't feel bad." She murmured, connecting our lips.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked quickly.

"You?" She answered with a smirk, which made me blush. I cursed my cheeks as they refused to cool.

"Your place or mine?" I replied, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Mine," She started, hooking her finger under my chin and pulling me in to a kiss. "Because my bedroom is soundproofed," She kissed me again, "And your father will kill me."

"I love you." The words escaped me before I could control them. My mouth hung open as I took in her reaction. Her eyes were wide, but she was still smirking.

She said nothing, closing the gap between us and capturing my lips in her soft ones. My heart was racing a mile a minute as she worked her tongue in to my mouth, humming when I bit softly on the muscle.

"I love you." She whispered, because saying it any louder would make it real.

"I don't deserve it." I told her, resting my forehead against hers. "We need to get to school."

"It will take us five minutes to run there, unless you don't think you can keep up?" She mocked and I poked her, making her laugh.

I glared at her, "I'm perfectly capable of keeping up."

"Well then, hold me a little while longer."

"Anything for you baby." I kissed her head as she shuffled even closer to me, burying her head in my chest.

"Because you love me." She said in a light tone.

"Yeah I do." I sighed and started running my fingers in her hair.

**xox**

I was relieved to finally get out of class and head to lunch. Rachel had told me to meet her and hell if I was going to pass up seeing my girl. All throughout the morning, I had a permanent smile on my face. I told her that I love her and she didn't run, which made my heart swell even more. I hadn't planned it, it just happened. It turned out for the best though, because apparently she loves me too.

As I walked towards Rachel's locker, I was lost in a world of my own.

_Hurry up, I miss you._ She told me and I hurried as much as I could. I wanted to see her, just as much as she wanted to see me, if not more.

"What's up Quinn?" The star quarterback, Finnocence Hudson asked, falling in to step beside me.

"Hey Finn, what can I help you with? Are you on your way to slushie someone?" I ask light-heartedly, noticing the white plastic cup with blue ice inside it.

"Actually," he started and stood right in front of me, throwing the slushie in my face.

I screamed.

I couldn't believe it, the second time in two days!

Anger tore through me as I fought to keep control. I couldn't lose it here. Not in a crowded hallway.

I wiped the slush out of my eyes and placed a firm, hard slap across the oafs face. It made a very satisfying sound and as he whimpered and clutched his cheek in pain, I ran towards the bathroom, telling Rachel telepathically to meet me there instead.

I knew that she would be fuming, but I wanted and needed to see her.

**Xox**

**RACHEL**

I stayed true to what I promised Quinn in the bathroom. I told her that I wouldn't hunt him down and hurt him. So when he came up to me in the hallway after school had finished, I was sticking to my word. He came to me.

So it was fair game.

"Yo, Rach." His voice oozed into my ears and made my stomach churn. It was smug and I wanted to hit him.

"What do you want Finn? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't interested in anything that you think you have to offer me." I said shortly, wanting him to leave me alone.

"Only because that dyke cheerleader is brainwashing you." He wined, flicking the switch inside me.

"Don't even go there Hudson. I have not now, nor will I ever want you. It has nothing to do with Quinn, so back the heck off." I slammed my locker shut and shoved him. He stumbled backwards into the row of lockers opposite my own.

"Seriously Rach, what has she done to you? Maybe you shouldn't hang out with her anymore." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head which had banged against the cold metal.

Without any hesitation, my arm was across his chest and his back was, once again, against the lockers. His eyes were wide with shock and his breath smelt disgusting. Tuna, I think it was.

"I think you need to stop talking Finn." My voice was even and calm. It almost freaked me out, but I had already lost it. Nothing could touch me right now. I felt power coursing through my veins and I knew that I had changed. I knew that he was seeing me for what I really am right now.

"What's up with your eyes?" He asked and I could hear the fear in his voice. I let my mouth hang open a little, as I shoved him harder into the lockers. His head banged into the metal and I laughed humourlessly.

"You're pathetic." I told him, not caring that he could see my teeth, but also very glad that no one else was around. "You need to leave Quinn and me alone. I don't know why you slushied her earlier, but if you even THINK about doing anything like that again, I will kill you and not think twice about it. Do you understand?" I asked and he whimpered, nodding his head frantically.

I let him down and watched as he ran down the corridor. As he turned the corner, Quinn came around it and I smiled. I was next to her in less than a second, surprising her with a hug.

"What was with Finn? He stinks of piss." She commented, wrinkling her nose at the smell that only she could sense, and I shrugged. "Tell me what happened Rae." Her hands tickled my sides and I yelped at the surprise, wriggling out of her hold.

"He started it, I promise. He wouldn't leave well enough alone and I lost my temper." I shrugged again and looked at her. She took my hand and pulled me back to her.

"Let's just go home okay baby. I want to relax with you and as San says, I wants to gets my mack on." Her smirk seemed to be a permanent fixture on her lips since our activities the previous night, even when she had been covered in sticky ice.

"Don't say that ever again. It doesn't suit you." I swung my bag on to my shoulder, threaded our fingers, and led us out of school. "I'm so glad its Friday. We have two weeks ahead of us with nothing to do but each other."

"Spring break baby!" She shouted, bursting out of the doors of the now deserted school.

**Xox**

"Dad? Daddy? Are you home?" I called out, putting my bag down on the kitchen table. Quinn did the same but never disconnected our hands. When no one answered, I turned to her slowly, a grin spreading across both of our faces as she pulled me close to her. I let her take the lead because that's what felt right.

"Are you sure you want to do this now Rae?" She asked softly, our lips a breath apart as she took in my features.

"Upstairs," I closed the tiny gap between us, my hand gripping her hip so that I didn't lose balance. "Now."

Not another word was said. As soon as we were in my room, my bedroom door was slammed shut and I was pressed up against it. Her mouth was everywhere, licking, nipping and sucking. My hands threaded themselves in her hair as her own hands explored my body slowly. A moan escaped my throat as her lips attached to my collarbone.

"I love how your skin tastes." She purred against my neck before hooking her fingers underneath my shirt and pulling it off of me. Quinn's lips were back on me in an instant, drifting over the swell of my breasts. When she got to the material of my bra, she huffed, as if it was offending her by being there.

In that moment, I had never been more pleased that I had worn a bra that clasps at the front, as she unhooked it with ease.

"Quinn," I breathed as the cold air hit my already stiff nipples. Her mouth was on me and my knees went weak as her tongue toyed with my hardened nub, while her hand tweaked the other. Her free hand reached for both of my hands and dragged them above my head, pinning me to the door.

I could feel myself slowly losing control. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I would have to submit to my vampire side to fully enjoy what Quinn was doing to me. I would have to stop trying to control that part of me and let go. Just let go and feel.

When her mouth was no longer working some kind of magic on me, I noticed that she was using one hand to try and push my skirt off while still pinning me to the door.

I pushed her and effortlessly freed myself, knowing that I was gone. I was just feeling and not trying to be anything but what I really was. I slowly walked her backwards so that she fell on to my bed, moaning as she did so. She stayed pretty still, watching and waiting for my next move.

I took my skirt and my stockings off before moving on to the bed and straddling her. "You have no idea how wet I am for you already Q." I whisper in to her ear as my hands find their way underneath her shirt.

I feel her growl more than I hear it and it sends a fresh wave of arousal through me. Her hands ran up and down my bare back as I made myself familiar with her body. I worked on her neck and collarbones. I worked on any spare inch of skin I could, finding that spot which would make her arch in to me and moan my name. "Rachel," she groaned, taking her hands from my back to remove her shirt herself.

I laughed at her eagerness, but quickly got distracted by the immense beauty that was Quinn's upper body. I swallowed hard and licked my lips slowly.

"How about you put those lips to good use babe?" She suggested and I guess I must have been staring longer than I thought.

"But you're beautiful and I want to look at you forever." I mumbled against her lips before kissing her. My hand found her breast and my fingers started playing with her nipples, enjoying the feel of her between my fingers.

She moaned before saying, "Damn it Rach, you can look later."

I pinched her nipple and she arced up in to me as my other hand found her pants and started tugging them off. She raised her hips so that I could remove the item completely. I moaned at the sight of her, discovering that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Are you trying to kill me or did you just assume you were getting some when you got dressed this morning?" I commented, kissing down the inside of her left thigh, before switching to the other. The sound of her blood rushing through her veins was getting harder and harder to ignore, but I wanted our first time to be as normal as possible.

"T-they got ruined w-when I got s-slushied." She ground out. I could tell that she had lost any coherent thought.

As my tongue ran down her thigh, her pulse twitched beneath her skin. I pulled my head back and looked at the spot where it had been, as if I could see it. If I really concentrated, I could see it.

"Don't st-," She cut herself off when she figured out why my actions had stopped. Her blood was hypnotising. "According to True Blood, the blood tastes better from there. If you want it baby, do it." I could hear her voice was strained from her arousal, but I didn't care.

"I, I just… just a little." I lowered my mouth to her again, kissing the spot where I wanted to sink my teeth in to. Her hands moved to my hair as she braced herself for my bite. "No." I said strongly, attaching my lips instead to her sex. She moaned and tightened her grip on my hair.

"Fuck Rachel!" I dragged my tongue up her slit and moaned at the taste that met my tongue, along with the abundance of moisture. Quinn's juices were delicious and I wondered for a moment how amazing they would taste mixed with her blood.

But that could wait until another day.

I took her clit into my mouth and sucked on it. Her hips bucked into my face, making me moan. I looked up at her from my position, seeing her blonde hair around her face and her lips parted in ecstasy. Nothing would ever be able to compare to the sexiness of Quinn Fabray on the brink of her orgasm.

I moved back up her body, much to her dismay, and replaced my mouth with my fingers. I rubbed small, firm circles on her clit and she moved her hips to meet my hand.

"So sexy," I muttered as my fingers explored further into her wetness. My mouth was on her collarbone, sucking at the sensitive part I found earlier.

"Oh my god Rach!" She cried out as I pressed a finger inside of her. "Please," She whimpered when she realised that one finger wouldn't be enough to finally push her off of her edge. I couldn't believe how wet and warm she was as I slid another finger into her tight passage.

I moved my lips to her mouth, kissing her as my fingers worked a pretty fast pace inside her. I curled my fingers and she tore her mouth away from mine, letting out a loud growl like moan. Her hands clutched at the sheets as she began to come undone.

Her entire body shook as she lost control. Her eyes flew open and were a bright yellow colour and her teeth looked more jagged than usual. She clenched around my fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

Moaning as I took my digits out of her, Quinn watched as I sucked her juices off of my fingers.

"That was so good." She panted, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me. "I take it I'm not your first?"

I laughed, "We probably should have talked about this before, right?"

"Hey, you're not my first either, so it's okay." Her hands found their way in to my hair as I fell beside her, waiting for her to catch her breath, while the throbbing between my legs wouldn't subside.

"Who was?" I asked, just for the purpose of conversation.

"Brittany, and I don't think Santana will ever be able to forgive me for deflowering that girl." She laughed and kissed me again. I moaned in to the kiss, letting her know that I wasn't done.

"Have you ever been with anyone as a wolf?"

"Most people consider that bestiality Rae, so no, I haven't." I couldn't detect her tone when she spoke. It kind of had hints of disappointment, hurt and acceptance to it, but there was something else.

"Well, one day, if we want to make a family-,"

"No." She interrupted and I looked at her. "I'm at least twice the size of you when I'm a wolf, Rae. I'm not going to risk hurting you by doing that. Plus, no one wants to have sex with an animal."

"Well, I'm not saying that I want to have sex with animals, Quinn, but I want to have sex with you. And I'm a vampire baby; you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." I argued, kissing her neck.

"How about we talk about it another time? Right now I just want to make sweet lesbian, human love to you." I laughed as she moved on top of me and pulled my panties off.

While every action and every word meant the world to both of us, we should have cherished it a little more than we did.

After all, that was the night that everything changed.

**Okay! Now, just putting out there that I don't agree with beastiality for one second and don't tell me that this thought at the end turned you off after the sexy times, sorry. **

**Review please :) and check out my G!P, post car crash short fic which will be updated tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 14

**This hasn't been betaed and I'm sorry I haven't uploaded sooner. I was waiting for my beta but she's really busy at the moment. I hope this is okay though.**

**Review you guys! Im really excited for the next chapter :)**

**Quinn**

I fell next to her as she came down from another high. We laughed together out of pure exhaustion.

"We should do this more often." She sighed as we finally started to catch our breath. I looked at her, her hair messy and sticking to her damp face, and she was more beautiful than ever before. Her fangs slowly disappeared into her gums and her eyes went from being neon green, to deep brown. It was a magical change to watch. I understood slightly, why she enjoys watching me change so much.

"I don't know why we didn't do it sooner." I roll on to my side and prop my head up on my elbow.

"Because neither of us wanted to rush this relationship." She chuckled and the sound was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

"Well that was stupid of us." I muttered, connecting out lips for the thousandth time that night. "The sun is starting to rise." I noticed, glancing out of her window.

"We should probably get some sleep." She mentioned. "What's wrong?" She asked, worry evident in her voice as I sat bolt upright.

Something doesn't feel right. I listen carefully for any indication of what it could be.

"I'm so sorry Rae, I have to go. Something really just doesn't feel right." As I got up, that's when I heard it. The sound made my blood run cold. I started making my way to her window, not bothering with clothes because I would only lose them later on.

"What is it?" she asks, noticing that I had frozen mid-step.

"Do you hear that?" The room fell silent as she listened.

"Is it someone in your pack?" understanding washed over her features and for a moment, I was relieved that she wasn't upset with me leaving after what she had just experienced together through the night. "It sounds like they're in pain." She observed as the howl got even more desperate.

"It's my father." I quickly moved back to her on the bed, leaned across to her and kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry Rae." I breathed, briefly resting my forehead against hers before sighing and tearing myself away from her and leaving through the window.

**x-x**

When I finally made it to him, my father was in his human form, cowering at the side of the road. He sensed me coming and lifted his head, only for it to fall back to the dusty ground.

"Daddy?" I called to him, kneeling in the dirt with him and cradling him in my arms.

"Quinnie, my dearest daughter." His voice was weak and broken. I could smell it in the air. My father was dying and there was nothing that I could do to help him. Tears fell freely down my cheeks at this thought. "Don't cry. We both knew that this day was going to come some day." He tried to laugh but only ended up coughing. The blood dribbled from his mouth and down his chin, pooling at his chest.

"Because of old age, not because you bled out at the side of the road!" I sobbed, more out of frustration than anything else. I didn't care if I looked weak in that moment. I was losing my father, a strong and dignified man, in a way that he shouldn't have gone. No matter how much we disagreed, he was still my dad. "What happened?"

"I chased a deer across the road. It kicked me and while I was recovering from having being winded, a truck came. I'm road kill. What a pathetic end." He dropped my eye contact in disappointment of himself.

"Don't talk like that daddy. I'll take you home to mom and we'll get the medicine man to patch you up." I tried to comfort him but we both knew that it was useless.

"Quinnie," he sighed, "Smell the air. Death is coming for me. Not even the medicine man can stop him now." His hand moved to my cheek. It hadn't fully transformed back into human form so it looked weird and disfigured. "That girl of yours, the vampire-,"

"I don't want to fight about that right now Daddy." I sniffed but he shook his head and shushed me.

"You love her, don't you?" his eyes bored into mine and I suddenly felt tiny under his stare.

"Of course I do." I furrowed my brow, wondering where he was going with this.

"And you can assure me that she isn't one of the bad kind?" He questioned as the light faded in his eyes.

"Yeah daddy, I promise."

"Then you have my blessing. I hope she will make you happy and give you many pups." He coughed some more and I sobbed, holding him closer to me. "I love you Q Bear. Look after you sister for me and tell your mother-. No… she knows how I feel." With his final words croaked, I felt his body go limp and relaxed in my arms. I made no effort to control my tears or my cries of pure pain.

I felt Rachel trying to get in, trying to speak to me but I couldn't acknowledge it in this moment. I had to deal with my pack and my father's corpse.

I threw my head back and let out a howl, alerting all of the pack to gather at my house. They should have felt the shift in energy, in power, but they would find out soon enough if they hadn't.

I was leader now. Whether I wanted it or not.

I turned into my wolf form, picked up my father and carried him back home. My mom was there, waiting with some clothes for me as tears streamed down her cheeks. I laid the body in my arms on the floor, holding eye contact with mom. I took the clothes and pulled them on before pulling her into my arms. Her body shook as she cried. I didn't know how long we stood there, both crying, both mourning the loss of Russell Fabray as quickly as we could because we had to be strong for the rest of the pack. I was in charge. To be upset was to be weak.

As my mother and I pulled apart, I noticed that the pack had gathered outside. "Come on Mom." I said softly, wiping her tears away and leading her outside to the decking in our back yard.

As I stood, facing the crowd of at least one hundred people, looking in to as many of their eyes as I could meet, I felt an overpowering urge to protect them. They needed a leader and I was that person. It felt so natural but at the same time I didn't want it. I wanted Rachel. She was all I could think about.

I wanted to be in her arms, crying, mourning the fact that my daddy had died. I wanted to cry about the fact that my childhood was over and now I have to lead these people and honestly, I have no idea how to do that. I want her arms around me. I need her next to me in this moment.

_Rae, I need you._ My mind cried out before I had a chance to stop it.

I howled as I changed back into a wolf, going with what felt right at this moment in time. The pack changed along with me, howling with me.

When the last howl had died out, I stood up as proud and tall as I could. At this, one by one, each member of the pack bowed down on one knee, even my mother.

I felt like I was suffocating in the responsibility of all of these people.

But then I felt _her_ and calm washed over me.

_Quinn? Where are you?_

I couldn't answer in my wolf form so I hoped that she would just feel me. I was nervous about how my pack was going to take to her being here. But they had to accept Rachel now. She was part of me and therefore part of the pack.

I saw them tense as they saw her. I turned and looked at her, reaching my paw out to her. She took it and I pulled her to me. She was tiny compared to everyone else around but I knew that she would be able to hold her own against them if anything were to happen. She's stronger than I am, after all.

I knelt for her, while everyone was still on a knee for me, as she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my fur. _I am so sorry Quinn._ I let my head fall and took in the incredibly intoxicating smell of my girlfriend.

After a few moments, I got back to my feet and took Rachel's hand back in my paw. We faced the pack as they changed back into their human forms. I did the same and Rachel was quick to hand me the clothes I had left at her place earlier.

"We have all experienced a great loss today." I addressed them once I was dressed and had thanked Rachel. "It is one which will not be easy to recover from. However, we will keep moving forward and we will remain strong. Together, we are a single unit." Some cheered their agreement while others looked sceptically at my brunette. I squeezed her hand in mine as I felt her unease at the situation. "I know that you have all sensed that something is different about Rachel, and you are all right. She is special and unique and although we have feuded with her kind for centuries, Rachel is not like the others. She isn't a blood drinker. I have imprinted on her, so she is part of this unit now."

Mumbling broke out amongst the people as I became aware that my mother wasn't stood beside me anymore. She had joined the crowd of people. It was my mother's way of saying that she accepted us. Although she was the elder female of the pack, Rachel and I had taken hers and my father's places in the pack.

"My father was a good man. He was a strong wolf and he has led us through a lot. I will fill his shoes." I finished, turning to Rachel and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

The pack applauded, some howled, before they broke apart. Some moved into the house, telling me that they would take care of my father. We would have a funeral for him in a few days.

I was running on auto pilot, looking for my mother to introduce her to Rachel officially. They had only met briefly once when she had let Rach in. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. It all started to sink in.

"Mom, this is Rachel." I tell her, a small smile on my lips.

"Hello, Mrs Fabray. I'm so sorry for your loss." She says politely. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder. She leans into me slightly and I wish that I could stay this way forever. Mom and Rachel talk for a few minutes before mom excuses herself to go to bed. Rachel turns in my arms and wraps hers around my neck. I lean in to kiss her. "Are you okay?" she asks, scanning my eyes. She knows I'm not ok.

"I think that with you here, I could be."

**x-x**

**Rachel**

"Tough day at the office baby?" I ask her as she crawls into bed, grumbling as she did.

"I don't understand why they can't just fucking accept that my dad is gone and this is how it is now." Quinn sighed and curled into my side. "I'm sick of fighting with them."

I run my fingers through her hair and notice a fresh trio of scratches on her side. They were closing up slowly because of her accelerated healing but I knew that she would still be in some plain because of it.

"Maybe they are finding it so hard to follow you because they all know that you have no plans to stay in that position. They don't respect you." I tried to reason. She just huffed and buried her head in my neck and started kissing the skin there.

It had been a week since Quinn's father died and she had to take over. Luckily it was still spring break so she didn't have to try and fit school in. Somehow I didn't think she would be returning to McKinley though. The pack had been giving her trouble for the last couple of days because she had told them that she was going to be searching for a worthy successor because she didn't intend on staying.

I worried for her safety all the time and the fact that she came to bed most nights, completely scratched up, terrified me. I know that she is a lot stronger than anyone in the pack, but one bite to the jugular, and she is dead.

"I love you Rae." She breathed, pulling back to look at me for a moment before diving in to my lips. I shifted my position on her bed, opening my legs so that she could rest between them. She purred as she settled into my body and smiled into our kiss.

"I love you too Quinn, but I don't want you to give up everything for me. I don't want you to run yourself ragged trying to find a successor." I ran my fingers through her hair as she nuzzled into me.

"I'm not doing anything that I don't want to do Rach." She hummed. Her whole body seemed to melt into mine and I was glad that she was tired tonight. Most nights when she would come home after a fight, she would need an outlet for her stress. I was more than happy to help her out with it but tonight, I was simply too tired.

"I know baby, I know."

**I know that there isn't a lot for Rachel and it's a short chapter but the next one should be longer. **

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I quite like this chapter. I think it has a lot of character growth. The future is undecided for all of the characters… I'm so excited to see what is going to happen! Also, Thank you for all of the support with this story and I'm sorry that I have messed you all around lately. **

**Follow me on Tumblr – .com**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

Quinn took a deep breath as she led in bed. She took a moment to collect her thoughts. She was keeping so much bottled up that she was scared she would lose control one day and take it out on Rachel. Quinn knew that this wasn't an ideal situation for either of them to be in right now, but the blonde couldn't do anything about it, and that alone frustrated her.

The blonde looked to her side and sees her girlfriend, sleeping peacefully. She looked so angelic and innocent that Quinn could easily lose herself just watching her. But then Quinn thought about how broken that perfect face would look if Rachel found out what she went through every day.

Quinn was constantly being challenged by her pack. They had good reason to do it, sure. They didn't trust that she would be a good leader because she was upfront about the fact that she wanted to leave. They didn't want to invest their efforts, to have her laugh in their faces when she ran off into the sunset with Rachel.

Quinn understood, she really did. She just wished that they would stop standing off with her every single day. The scratches that Rachel saw were nothing compared to what really happened to her on a daily basis. The blonde hadn't ever been more thankful for her accelerated healing before.

After placing a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead, Quinn got up out of bed and pulled on some simple clothes. It was before six in the morning and Quinn didn't want to wake her girlfriend so she decided to go out for a run. She bounced down the stairs, immediately smelling her mothers cooking.

"What are you cooking momma?" she asked with a smile, picking up an apple and taking a bite.

"Bacon. I'm going out with the pack later on so I won't be here when you and Rachel want breakfast so I'm cooking it now." Judy turned her meat and looked up at her daughter.

Quinn had noticed that her mother's eyes were dead. Ever since her father died.

The blonde had to admit, it took everything in her not to let her own sadness consume her. But she couldn't allow that right now. Not with the power struggle that was going on within the pack.

"Have fun. I'm going to go out for a run." As Quinn turned to walk out of the house, Judy's voice pulled her attention back.

"How is Rachel coping?" she asked.

"Uhm, coping with what?" Quinn's brow furrowed.

"With this new pace of life for her. It isn't easy." The older blonde said softly, refusing to meet Quinn's inquisitive eyes.

The cheerleader laughed and took another big bite of her fruit. "She's doing just fine momma. Don't worry about her. She's strong." Quinn took her moms concern lightly, not wanting to look into the tone that Judy was using. It was one that was dripping with distain and it happened to be a tone that Judy only used when talking about Rachel.

"She's a blood sucker Quinn. She doesn't belong here." Judy's eyes finally snapped to Quinn's and the young girl snarled in response.

"Don't." Quinn warned. Her heart speeding up as anger tore through the girl. "I have my fathers blessing. You have no right to tell me who belongs here and who doesn't." she moved closer to her mom.

"Your father is dead. She is a vampire. She is unnatural. You say she's only drinking your blood, but your blood is more powerful now. How long before she starts craving it all the time?" the older woman questioned.

"And we are natural? She is my girlfriend mom and like it or not, she is going to be around for a while." Quinn growled, right in her mothers face at this point. They stood in silence for a moment; Quinn daring her mother to say something else, while Judy took in the fact that she was no longer in charge.

The blonde huffed and only relaxed her tense posture when Judy moved away from her, back to the hob. Having given up on her relaxing run, Quinn left the kitchen and returned to her bedroom.

"Babe?" Rachel's soft, sleepy voice came from the girl who was still cuddled up in the quilt and pillows.

"Go back to sleep Rae, I'm here." The blonde removed her clothes and got back under the covers. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close.

"Tell me what's wrong Q; I know you're not ok." She turned in Quinn's arms to get a good look at the girl, taking in her features and the way she was tense.

"I just had a fight with my mom. I got angry and something inside me felt wrong. I could have laid into her Rae. I don't want to turn into my father. This power is going to my head and I can't deal with it." The blonde explained. "I feel like I'm losing myself and honestly, you're the only thing that is keeping me grounded."

Rachel's hand came up to Quinn's cheek. Her thumb brushed away tears that the blonde didn't even know were falling before she placed a tender kiss to her best friend's lips.

"I will always be here to ground you Q." She held Quinn's gaze and her breath caught in her throat. She looked lost. "You won't turn into your father. You are an amazing person and already twice the wolf that he ever was. I am so proud of you and what you are doing. You have achieved so much."

At Rachel's words, Quinn let herself break. Even if it was only for a few minutes before she had to pull herself together again. The brunette just held Quinn as she cried and shook and mumbled about everything that was bothering her. The cheerleader was too scared to look at Rachel's face and see the worry that was obviously going to be there.

"I am worried that I'm not doing the right thing. I want to come with you to New York, but at the same time, I don't want to leave the pack high and dry. I don't want us to be apart. It would hurt too much." The blonde sighed, desperately trying to deal with everything going through her head.

"Then don't decide what to do right away. It isn't the end of the world. I will take a year out if need be Quinn." The brunette stressed.

"I couldn't ask you to do that though baby." She sobbed.

"But you aren't asking. I want to be wherever you are Quinn. If that means staying in Lima a little longer, then I am fine with that. I do want a chance at my dream at some point though, but I'm willing to wait." Rachel's hand moved to the werewolf's soft cheek, her thumb drifting over Quinn's lips.

"Why though?"

"Because I love you Quinn. I love you so much and I am so willing to do anything for you." Rachel connected their lips to fully get her point across. It started softly, but as Rachel's tongue probed deeper into the girl's mouth, Quinn sucked on the muscle eliciting a delicious moan.

Quinn let herself be pushed onto her back while Rachel took her place on top of her. The smaller girl let her leg rest between her girlfriend's legs as their bodies seemed to melt together. Rachel's hands moved slowly down to the hem of Quinn's shirt and slowly lifted it higher and higher while the couple's lips stayed attached to one another, only parting for air.

After removing the offending item, Rachel's lips trailed down Quinn's neck to her pulse point. She sucked on the skin there and moaned as the feel of her girlfriends pulse began to drive her insane. Rachel felt her teeth grow as Quinn moaned and writhed beneath her, Rachel's small hands working the girl's breasts and nipples.

"Rach," Quinn sighed, running her fingers through the silky brown tresses and holding Rachel's head in place. She felt the brunettes pointed teeth graze her skin and moaned. "Bite me." She rasped.

The vampire lifted her head up to look into Quinn's eyes. "Are you sure?" Her voice was different. It was thicker and even more alluring. It had a dreamy quality to it that made Quinn gush.

"I want you to." The sadness that was in the blonde's voice a few moments ago had dissipated and made way for the sound of pure arousal and want.

Rachel's hands travelled down her girlfriend's body as her teeth sunk into Quinn's neck, drawing out the sweet, intoxicating nectar that ran through her veins. The brunette's hands removed Quinn's sweatpants gracefully as she continued drinking. With a single flick of her tongue, Rachel stopped the bleeding and moved her lips back to the blonde's lips with a feverish passion.

Rachel's mouth trailed lower, briefly stopping to lavish Quinn's breasts with the attention they yearned for, making her arch up off of the bed, into her lover. The brunette moved on, kissing, nipping and sucking a trail down the outline of Quinn's abs, stopping just above her centre.

"Please Rach," she moaned as Rachel's fingers explored her wet slit while her mouth followed the veins of her inner thigh. She suckled on the skin there as she slid a finger inside of Quinn. Rachel curled her single digit, teasing Quinn with the promise of what was to come.

The vampire sunk her teeth into the pulsating flesh of Quinn's thigh, finding that the blood was sweeter, and even more delicious when compared to the blood from the neck. She couldn't help but moan as she thrust two fingers inside her girlfriend to the rhythm of her pulse.

"Fuck yes Rachel!" Quinn cried loudly, her fingers going through Rachel's hair to keep her in place. Her hips moved to try and get more friction against the brunette's fingers. "Oh god!"

Rachel lifted Quinn's leg so that the still pumping blood would run down her thigh towards her core. She watched as Quinn's blood and her juices mixed before she allowed herself to taste it, her fingers slowing only slightly. She sucked on Quinn's swollen clit, moaning at the taste of everything that was her girlfriend.

"Rae, I'm so close." The blondes breathy moans increased as her coils wound tighter and tighter with pleasure. She started whimpering as Rachel curled her fingers.

Within seconds, the werewolf was coming, crying out in ecstasy. Rachel let her ride it out before she removed her fingers, licked up all of Quinn's juices, her blood and finally stopped the girls bleeding.

The hand that was in Rachel's hair tugged her slightly and the brunette moved back up the girl's body to connect their lips in a kiss which contrasted with their previous behaviour. It was soft, sweet and slow.

**Oxo**

Rachel smiled to herself as she entered the crowded coffee shop. She could see most of the glee club was there. She said hey to them when they greeted her and then took a place in line.

"Well would you look who it is?" Came from behind her. She turned to see Santana stood behind her in the line, Brittany slightly behind her holding a pet carrier.

"Hello Santana, Brittany." She turned her attention back to the menu boards and wondered if she should get Quinn a muffin or a cookie.

"We took Lord Tubbington to the vets." Brittany said sadly, calling Rachel's attention back to the couple.

"Oh, I hope he's alright." The brunette frowned, genuinely concerned about the ditsy blondes cat.

"He should be. The vet said that his smoking is just a midlife crisis. You should come and sit with us Rach." She said out of the blue. "San promises to be nice."

"Thank you for the offer Brittany, but Quinn is expecting me home." Rachel kindly refused but the blonde cheerleader looked incredibly hurt and Santana noticed.

"You're sitting with us RuPaul. Q can wait." Santana spat. "How is she?" her voice was softer.

"Well I don't know if you heard or not but her father died at the beginning of spring break." The Latinas eyes went wide with understanding. "She's finding that adjusting to all of the changes that have happened a little challenging but I think that she is doing exceedingly well."

"I know you'll take care of her Berry." Santana said sincerely, offering a small smile.

"Now tell her what you told me." Brittany chimed in as she played with Lord Tubbington through the bars of the pet carrier. "Tell her or I'm not sleeping over tonight."

Santana looked mortified and shocked at the same time. Rachel just chuckled as she waited for the girl to talk. She sighed and finally said, "I don't hate you. I just don't want to lose my best friend." She never made eye contact with Rachel as she spoke.

"You won't lose her Santana, but you will push her to her limits if you continue to be hostile towards me." The singer said softly as she stepped up to the counter and placed her order. "I have an idea guys, why don't you come back to Quinn's with me? I'm pretty sure she would be glad to see you both. She needs a break. She's working too hard."

**Xox**

As the trio walked up the path to the Fabray Mansion, Rachel heard something inside which made her skin flash cold.

"Guys, would you mind waiting here a moment. I just need to go and check something real quick." The brunette looked pointedly at Santana, hoping that she would take the hint and keep Brittany occupied for a little while. "I won't be long." She said when Santana nodded.

Rachel walked through the front door and quickly closed it. She made her way through the house and into the back garden where she wasn't surprised to see Quinn in her wolf form, facing off against three other members of the pack. The small girl knew that Quinn had no chance if they all decided to attack her at once.

Without a second thought, Rachel had turned and was stood beside Quinn.

_Santana and Brittany are outside._ She told her and Quinn huffed in response. Rachel felt how Quinn was pleased at this news but also scared for Rachel because she put herself in the middle of this stand off. She knew that she probably shouldn't have put herself into this situation but Rachel refused to watch her girlfriend get destroyed by the animals that were circling her like vultures.

Seemingly out of nowhere, two more wolves appeared and Rachel made eye contact with each of them. They all towered above her, even when they walked on all fours but both Quinn and Rachel knew that she was strong enough to handle herself. So when the first wolf pounced at her, she was ready to grab it by its front legs and prevent its claws from tearing in to her.

As Rachel got attacked, so did Quinn. All five werewolves were attacking at once. Three were on Rachel while the other two were on Quinn. The largest of the three that were on Rachel managed to tear her arm, leaving a gushing open wound going most of the length of her arm. All she wanted to do was grasp at it and cry but she couldn't.

Before she could realise what had happened, she was being attacked again. It was daunting and Rachel would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared but once she landed a firm blow to one of the wolves jaw, she didn't feel so tiny.

There were only two on her and she was using whatever strength she could muster to fight them off and to get a good punch in. Her nails had turned sharp because of her change and she used this to her advantage, taking a slash to a sandy coloured wolf. She watched for a second as the blood poured out of its side and it cowered away.

And then there was one. It was big and had dark fur. It stood menacingly across from her, staring at Rachel. Out of the corner of her eye, she was aware of Quinn still fighting with the two who had attacked her but she didn't dare to break her eye contact with her own adversary.

She waited until it lunged to lash out with her nails, catching it across its face. Rachel wondered if because of the cut it would be blind in one eye. The gash kind of reminded her of Scar from The Lion King.

When Rachel's final wolf retreated to the forest at the back of the Fabray House, the vampire turned her attention to Quinn who had just managed to fight off her last one. She was quick to turn back into her human form and pulled the tiny girl in to her chest.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" The blonde asked, pulling back to inspect Rachel for any injuries. Her eyes landed on the girls arm and she flashed with rage.

"Baby, look at me." She said softly, placing her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks. "I'm fine. Lets go and see San and Britt and we will worry about this later."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, frowning because she was concerned about the tiny person in her arms. Rachel nodded and smiled reassuringly.

The couple went and greeted their friends. Rachel watched in tense anticipation as Santana and Quinn said a shy hello. Within seconds, the two friends were crying and telling each other how sorry they were. Santana was sorry for the way she had behaved lately and Quinn was sorry for not realising that there was a reason why Santana was acting the way that she was.

Quinn's hand never lost Rachel's as they spent the afternoon with their friends and their wounds healed up before either Santana or Brittany could notice them.

**Tell me what you think?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry this has taken a while to post, I've had no internet at home for the last few weeks which is why I haven't uploaded anything in a while but Im working on it. **

**Quite a few of you have wanted to see more of Rachel… And now you're getting that. This chapter is totally Rachel with hints of Faberry. It gets a little dark but hey, vampires aren't exactly creatures of the light haha.**

She sat against her girlfriend's headboard, looking at her feet. She knew that she should tell Quinn but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. See, Rachel Berry had a secret. It was one that Quinn would be disappointed in and it was one that she was starting to think that she needed help with.

When Quinn took over the pack, the couple each had their own different stresses to deal with. For the blonde, it was the fact that her pack didn't want to accept her because they thought that she was leaving them. She couldn't deal with her new power and now, even her own mother was starting to turn on her.

For Rachel however, it was seeing the girl that she loved go through hell every single day. It was her sudden willingness to abandon her dream for Quinn and live a life that she had never in a million years imagined that she could want.

So Rachel went out every so often. It started pretty innocently. She would just go for a walk around the block and relax while Quinn slept soundly in the bed that she was currently sitting on. Or she would go and see her fathers and talk it out with them. But her visits to the two men became less frequent and her walks became much, much less innocent.

It all started one night when she was walking back to Quinn's. She passed a darkened alleyway and something made her stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures. One was being held against the grimy wall while the other was doing the holding. She homed in on her hearing.

"Finn, what the hell has come over you? Leave me alone." A distinct female voice was scared, terrified even, but Rachel couldn't tell who it was.

"Come on, you were up for it the other day" He said as he pushed the girl harder into the wall.

"Stop, I don't want this!" The girl started sobbing as the oaf unzipped his jeans. At that moment, Rachel lost it. She charged up to the quarterback and grabbed his shoulder, throwing him to the other side of the ally. His shoulder cracked out of place as his head smashed against the wall.

She turned to the girl, who she could now see was a Cheerio, and told her to run. She waited a moment and watched the girl turn the corner before moving her attention to the boy who was still slumped against the wall, clutching at his head.

And then she smelt it.

It was sickly and sweet and Rachel wanted it. She wanted it more than she wanted anything else in that moment.

"What the hell were you doing Finn?" her voice was thick and her eyes were fixed on the quarterbacks head. "Because I thought you were stupid and all, but I didn't know you didn't know how to speak English. She said no." Rachel grabbed Finns collars and hoisted him off of his feet against the wall. "No means no, stop, desist. It doesn't mean push me harder and unzip your pants."

The boy was sobbing now as Rachel's anger boiled up inside of her. "Please don't."

Rachel put her hand in the boy's hair and pulled his head to the side. Before she could stop herself, fuelled purely by her anger at Finn, she sunk her teeth into his neck. She sucked and sucked, drawing his blood into her mouth almost faster than she could swallow it. Rachel moaned as the sweet taste invaded his senses.

The vampire felt his heart rate slow down and immediately she knew that she should stop. She had to fight with herself for what seemed like an eternity to let go of Finn. He fell limply to the floor with a deflating groan.

Rachel took one look at his collapsed form and ran.

What had she done? What was she thinking? Could she have stopped herself?

She got back to the Fabray mansion and made her way up to Quinn's room. She dropped her clothes to the floor and crawled back into bed. The blonde rolled over and draped her arm over her girlfriend, pulling her close and inhaling Rachel's scent.

"You smell weird." Quinn mumbled and fell back to sleep before she could notice that the singer had tensed in her arms.

As Rachel led there, she noticed a distinct difference between drinking Finns blood and drinking Quinn's. Quinn's blood made her feel powerful and loved. It made her feel like she could fly and Rachel was sure that if she tried hard enough, she would be able to. However, when she drank Finns blood, it was different. She felt kind of buzzed but not in any way that enhanced her abilities.

Perhaps drinking normal human blood just kept her abilities at a normal level and Quinn's boosted them. Perhaps human blood really did nothing to her since she hadn't ever drunk it before.

Questions reeled in her mind until sleep finally drifted over her and claimed her.

**Xx**

"Where are you going?" Quinn's sleepy voice made Rachel stop in her progress of getting dressed.

"School starts today. I didn't want to wake you." The brunette shrugged before running a brush through her hair.

"Skip it and come back to bed with me." The blonde pouted and it tugged on Rachel's heart. She didn't want to leave Quinn but she needed to go to school.

The singer moved back to the bed and sat on the edge of it to pull her shoes on. She felt her girlfriend's legs around her waist and her long arms around her shoulders. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"You don't know how tempting that is, but I have to. One of us needs an education." The girl laughed, trying to hold back a moan as Quinn's lips attacked her neck.

"I'm not going to drop out of school Rae," she mumbled as she placed kisses and nips all over her girlfriends neck. "Just until the pack settles."

"Quinn," Rachel moaned.

"Come on Rach. I'll take the day off. We can spend the day together… here… in our bed." Quinn worked on leaving a hickey on Rachel's neck, smirking when the singers head fell back onto Quinn's shoulder. "I went to the store the other day and bought something I've been wanting to try out." She muttered as she pulled Rachel's shirt up body.

"Unng, Quinn, I can't." She sighed. "It would be completely irresponsible to miss the first day of school." Rachel untangled herself from Quinn and stood up, straightening her shirt back out. The blonde pouted even more and threw herself down on the bed, her arms dangled off of the edge while her chin rested on the mattress. "Don't look at me like that baby. We'll play when I get home, ok?" Rachel smiled and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

She crouched down to eye level with the girl and stroked the skin behind Quinn's ear. The cheerleader leaned into the touch and sounded as if she were purring. The brunette's heart warmed at the puppy like response.

"I love you." Rachel whispered before placing a quick kiss on her lover's lips and leaving.

**Xx**

Rachel wandered through the halls of McKinley. She felt completely out of place without Quinn there. The story that was going around at the moment was that the head cheerio was still dealing with the death of her father. No one was too concerned about her and that alone both hurt and angered Rachel. She hugged her books tighter to her chest as a group of Jocks approached her. They simply leered at her and laughed amongst themselves before moving on.

"Midget!" a distinct Latina voice called out down the hallway. A few moments later Quinn's second in command fell into step beside Rachel.

"Hello Santana. What can I do for you today?" She answered with a smile.

"Where's Q? Sylvester is on the war path." Santana asked.

"She still has some things to deal with so she is taking a few days off of school." The singer shrugged.

The other brunette sighed. "She's just had two weeks Berry. How much more time does she need? Seriously. It's my ass that is going to be in for it when her majesty doesn't show up to practice."

"I don't know what to tell you. She has to do what she has to do, so you are just going to have to do the friendly thing and deal with it." Rachel stopped walking and faced her girlfriend's best friend. She was getting angry and she wanted to lash out. Santana was being selfish and she wanted to deal with the girl the same way she dealt with Finn. She took a deep breath and tried to control herself.

"Whatever. How is she though?" Santana asked, her tone a lot softer and Rachel relaxed almost straight away.

"She's dealing. Theres just a lot going on and things aren't going the way she planned. We didn't think that she was even going to come back but now she is and, its all just up in the air and confusing right now." The singer rubbed her forehead and spoke honestly.

"Just let her know that Britt and I are here for her. Tell her to shoot me a text, will you?" Rachel nodded and the cheerleader walked away.

**Xx**

Rachel was out walking one night, a few weeks after school had started again. Quinn was set to start school again. Both girls had agreed to keep their relationship a secret a secret for at least the first week that Quinn was back, just to help her out a little. The cheerleader would be under enough stress because she was behind on her schooling, let alone the grief that coach Sylvester was inevitably going to give her for missing so many practices without a valid excuse.

The brunette wasn't particularly out to seek a meal. She just needed to get some fresh air. However, her skin felt like it was on fire. She felt like she had thousands of ants under her skin, just below the surface. She needed something and she couldn't figure it out. That was until she had fed on human blood for a second time.

She had to have it, and she didn't understand why. Quinn's blood just wasn't cutting it anymore. Her girlfriend's blood only maintained her powers but the human blood seemed to be something that she could get addicted to.

However, this night, she wouldn't have ever expected what did happen, to have happened.

She walked past an ally and out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw something. She took a few steps backwards to take another look. There was a silhouette of a tall figure with long hair.

"Hello? Are you okay?" She called out to the figure that simply wasn't moving. For a moment, Rachel thought that this would be an easy snack for her, but then she caught the smell of the figure on the breeze.

It smelt like decay. Dead or dying flesh, Rachel couldn't be sure which. It was a faint odour, one that she was sure that she could only smell because of her enhanced sense of smell.

The young vampire took a few steps closer and the light finally lit up the figures face.

"Mom?"

"Rachel." The woman answered.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, more than confused. The last thing she heard from her mother, was that she didn't want to be bothered unless it was an emergency and now, here she is.

"You think that I don't keep an eye on you Rachel? No matter how good your fathers' intentions are, they can't fully comprehend the consequences of your actions as a vampire." She explained. Her voice had an air of boredom to it that got under Rachel's skin; as if the young girl was a chore to the Broadway star.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, getting more and more annoyed.

"I mean the fact that you are feeding on humans. You haven't had blood your entire life. Do you really think that you can handle it? I know that you are sneaking about to do it so it clearly isn't something that you feel that you can tell your fathers about." Shelby assumed.

"You don't know me at all." Rachel spat, trying to distance herself from the woman who had managed to figure her out so easily.

"Rachel," She sighed, taking a step forwards and touching Rachel's arm. Her touch was cold. "I want to help you. If you cant talk to anyone about this then talk to me. I know. I understand what it is like to be hungry all the time and like your skin won't stop moving. I know that you feel like you're drowning because you want more but you don't want to have to hurt people to get what you want. So please Rachel, don't do this to yourself. Don't shut out the one person who could help you out." The older vampire begged.

The singer sighed and sat on a nearby crate. Her head was in her hands as she tried to figure out where to start.

"My girlfriend is a werewolf. She has just had to take over her pack because her father just died and for a few months, I have been feeding on her blood. And it's made me feel so powerful. And I don't think that it's a normal kind of vampire powerful. I am so much more powerful than Quinn is because of her blood and for a while, that was great. It was all I needed. But then one night, I just couldn't stop myself. I felt like I had to drink this boy's blood because he is a total ass hat."

Shelby sat next to Rachel and placed on hand on her daughter's knee to show support. The young brunette was just happy to have someone to be able to discuss all of this with. She couldn't ever tell her fathers of her blood drinking. She was ashamed of what it was doing to her.

"But now I just need blood. I am hungry, thirsty, anxious and then some without it. But if Quinn found out she would be so ashamed. She thinks that it's just her blood that I drink. She can't ever know and I don't want her to but I know that I need to stop. I mean, it's not really gotten that bad at the moment. I'm a smart person though. I know that this won't go unnoticed by the hospitals or police reports or doctors or whatever."

"Come here." Shelby opened her arms and Rachel leaned into them. The older woman could see that the situation that her daughter was in was tearing her into a million and one pieces. As the woman held Rachel in a hug, the singer started to cry. "You need to come with me to New York for a couple of weeks. You need to take yourself off of the blood, as in stop it all together. When you didn't drink blood at all, not even Quinn's, what were you like?" she asked quietly.

"I was weak." Rachel sighed, pulling away from her mother and drying her tears.

"Well that's the way you must become again." Shelby told Rachel firmly.

**Xx**

**So, what did you think? Again, sorry for the wait. I will make it up to you. **

**Leave prompts (preferably porn without plot (PWP) prompts)**

**Leave reviews.**


	18. Chapter 17

Quinn was sat waiting for Rachel when she got home. She walked into the blonde's bedroom and put her keys down on the girl's desk. She looked at Quinn and noticed the puzzled expression on her face.

"Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there." She asked. Her tone was unreadable. "I couldn't even tell what you were feeling or anything like that." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I just went for a walk babe." Rachel sighed, sitting next to Quinn who was sat on the edge of their bed. "I don't know why you couldn't get a read on me. Maybe because we haven't really spent much time together in these last few weeks because of school, it's just not as strong?" She suggested, holding the blondes hand and immediately threading their fingers.

"I want to spend more time with you. I feel like I don't know what's going on with you; like there's something you're not telling me." Quinn pouted and Rachel wanted to tell her girlfriend everything. She wanted to come clean but she knew that she couldn't just yet.

Rachel and her mother had discussed everything. They had decided that Rachel wouldn't go to spend time with her mother, and that her mother would come to Lima instead. It was more practical. They agreed that Rachel needed to keep drinking blood but only Quinn's. They had come to the conclusion that Rachel's hunger for blood wasn't as bad when Quinn wasn't the pack leader.

Rachel told her mother that she needed to give up the human blood but to do this, she thought that for a brief amount of time, she would need to drink more of Quinn's blood. Both mother and child thought that it would be best if Quinn was told about what was going on because while these changes were happening, Rachel would be moodier, she would be aggressive and she would have moments where she would simply be upset and need Quinn.

But Rachel didn't want to tell her yet.

Shelby thought that it would be best to make these adjustments in the summer. That way, Rachel wouldn't have to deal with being in school around all of the kids there but in the meantime, Shelby made sure that the brunette agreed to call her when she needed to drink human blood. That way, the older vampire could be there to make sure nothing got out of hand and that she could keep a closer watch on Rachel's behaviour.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Lets just spend the day together doing whatever we feel like." The singer offered a smile before she kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I miss you." The blonde admitted.

"I'm right here Q." Rachel's free hand went to the girl's cheek, turning her head to face her. She placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, sucking on her bottom lip briefly before resting her forehead against the other girls.

"I need you so badly Rae. It scares me. I don't want to lose you but I feel like I am." Quinn sniffed, letting herself be vulnerable.

"You're not losing me baby. I promise you." Rachel told her firmly.

Quinn could tell that she was being honest. She could feel the truth and the passion that Rachel felt as she spoke the words. The blonde moved back on their bed and led down, sleep willing her body to shut down. Rachel quickly followed her and pulled the girl close into her body.

Quinn felt her girlfriends hand run through her hair as she sang softly to her.

'_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind,_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would, never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love,_

_If it does not exist._

_But darlin', you are the only exception'_

She listened to her favourite sound before finally allowing sleep to take her into a world that she didn't have to struggle in. A world that was filled with only Rachel and her.

**Xxx**

Quinn woke up the next morning with Rachel's arms still around her. She snuggled closer to her lover's chest and smiled. She felt a set of delicate finger run up and down her neck and she couldn't help but purr. The blonde heard Rachel let out a breathy laugh which in turn made her smile.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, nuzzling even closer to Rachel.

"I love that you purr when I stroke you. You're like my big little puppy dog." The girl mocked slightly, kissing Quinn's head.

"I'm not a puppy," she pouted, "I'm a wolf, a powerful one."

"You're my puppy." Rachel smiled, kissing Quinn's lips and savouring the taste of pineapple which always seemed to be on her lips.

"Fine," the blonde sighed dramatically, "I guess for you, I can be a puppy." The couple laughed and lazily kissed each other before simply laying together and soaking up each others company.

"I was wondering the other day, how many kids do you want to have?" Rachel asked, out of the blue.

"I don't really know. I definitely want one. Maybe two or three so that one doesn't have to feel entirely pressured to take my place in whatever pack we join or make in New York." She answered thoughtfully. "I haven't really thought too much in to it. I'm still a little concerned about the whole mating process."

"Don't worry about that Q, I drink your blood. Its good, strong blood." Rachel reassured her, knowing that the discussion wasn't over about that. She knew that Quinn had her reservations about taking her as a wolf.

Quinn thought that Rachel would be repulsed by her wolf form making love to her. The blonde would be lying if she said that her natural instincts didn't just want to take Rachel and not stop until she had had her fun. She fought against it every time she turned into a wolf.

"Why are you with me Rach? You're too perfect, I don't deserve you." Quinn sighed and rested her head on Rachel's stomach.

"Don't be stupid Quinn, of course you deserve me. I'm not that perfect though baby." Rachel argued, laughing and running her fingers through her best friend's hair.

"You're perfect to me." The blonde mumbled.

"I have something to tell you." The singer said solemnly. She just couldn't relax with such a weight on her shoulders. She needed to come clean to Quinn.

The blonde's heart sped up and she felt sick. A million and one things crossed her mind in the short space of time that Rachel was quiet. She was cheating on her. She was going to leave her. She didn't want to take a year out, she wanted to go to New York straight away.

"Ok?" she said nervously, trying to shrug and laugh off her nerves of what was to come. Nothing could have prepared her for what Rachel actually said though.

"I have been drinking human blood. Not too many times but I ran into my mother the other night and she said that she had been watching me. She told me that I need to stop it and I agree with her. I need to cut human blood out. I like that it was only your blood that I drank. I really don't want you to be disappointed in me Quinn but I just had to tell you." The vampire blurted out in one breath.

Sat up and moved away from Rachel slightly. Disappointment was evident on her features but her mouth hung open. No matter how hard she tried, Quinn couldn't find any words.

"Please say something." The brunette begged after a few unbearable moments of crushing silence.

"I don't know what you want me to say Rachel. I mean, you're a vampire. It's in your nature to drink blood but I just… I don't know." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She shouldn't be upset with Rachel. It wasn't her fault. But at the same time, Quinn felt hurt that Rachel felt that she had to keep this a secret from her and because she thought it was special that the tiny singer drank only Quinn's blood. "How long have you been drinking other people's blood?"

Rachel could not only hear, but feel the coldness in her words. Their imprints were telling the vampire exactly what Quinn felt. She did however, give Quinn the benefit of the doubt and give her a chance to verbalise her thoughts.

"A couple of weeks, two months at the most. I swear, it's not even been that many times or that many people but the reason that I'm telling you is because I wasn't to give it up. I just want it to be your blood again but to do that, I need your support." Rachel tried to play to Quinn's kind and understanding side but she really didn't know if it would work or not.

"Were you unhappy with my blood or something? I mean, why did you even want to start drinking from other people. Did you need more blood because I would have been happy to give it to you?" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out the reason why her lover did this. Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Betrayed. That's how she felt. "You know what Rachel, it kind of feels like I have been cheated on, even though that isn't what has happened here, is it?"

"I never cheated on you Quinn. I never even really got any enjoyment or pleasure out of it. The human blood, it just made me feel buzzed for a short amount of time. Your blood makes me feel powerful." Rachel knelt on their bed and took her girlfriends hand, kissing her fingers. "I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Please don't apologise Rachel. I understand." She took her hand back from the girl and got out of bed. "It's in your nature so, you know. I just," Rachel went to get up and follow Quinn but the blonde held up her hand, signalling the girl to stay where she was. "Just let me go out for a run okay. I need to get my head straight and process this."

Without another word, Quinn was gone and Rachel heard her howling in the distance.

She sank back into the pillows, breathed in the smell of Quinn and cried.

**Oooooo**

Quinn ran for at least an hour. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to be away. She howled for her fellow pack members to join her since she did have a few things to take care of before she spent the day with Rachel as they had promised the night before.

The wolves gathered in a clearing in the forest a few miles outside of Lima. Quinn stood atop of a raised mound of ground as her family clustered around her. She stood tall in all of her wolf glory as she took a look around. There were her loyal followers. They had followed her from the beginning, mostly out of the respect for father.

And then there were those who had tried to fight with her.

It was easy to tell these wolves apart from the others if you didn't know who you were looking for. These wolves had scars from their fights with Quinn. Usually the mythical beasts had accelerated healing and weren't left with evidence of such wounds. However, if a wolf were to fight with their pack leader and not manage to kill the leader, in this case Quinn, they would be left with scars. The blonde didn't know how or why this happened but it did. Quinn had a few scars from where she had fought with her father when she was younger.

She howled, signalling the pack to change into human form. Quinn much preferred communicating with them as a human. Her father preferred it the other way but she thought that it just made things simpler and more civilised. After all, they were supposed to be the elite breed of werewolf.

"I have caught wind of some members of another pack coming to town. It isn't clear yet what their intentions are. Whether they are here to visit, on business or to move here. I expect all of you to be kind to them until they give us any reason not to be, is that understood?" Her voice was strong and commanding, as her father had taught her to be. The pack nodded and murmured in their understanding. "I want you all to treat them how you would want to be treated if you were in someone else's territory." Quinn knew that if the incoming werewolves meant them no harm, they would seek out the pack leader straight away and state their intentions.

"Can we talk about the more pressing issue that everyone is thinking about, even if they are to scared to mention it." one of the scarred wolves interrupted from towards the back.

"Which is?" the blonde sighed, knowing exactly what it would be. She hadn't yet announced to them that she was staying for longer than they currently thought.

"When are you deserting us?" A loud rumble of mumbles broke out. Quinn let them speculate amongst themselves for a few seconds before she called silence.

"I am not deserting you. Rachel and I have decided to stay in Lima for the next year. In this time, I will find a male amongst us who shows promise and who, over a year, I can train to take my place when Rachel and I decide to leave." The pack broke out in murmurs again before they died out. "Does anyone have anything that they wish to say or bring up before I call this meeting to a close? It's a Saturday so I'm pretty sure we all have better things to do today than standing around here."

When no one spoke up, Quinn reminded the pack that they knew where she was if they needed her over the weekend and that they would meet up on Monday night for a hunt. It wasn't one of the blonde's favourite activities but she knew that a lot of the males in the pack enjoyed it. It was her responsibility to lead it.

As soon as the pack had left, Quinn sat down and took a minute to herself. She homed in on Rachel's feelings and was met with regret and sadness. There was also a hint of fear in the singer's emotions and it made Quinn's heart ache.

The blonde was hurt and only time could make that better. Yeah, of course she understood that Rachel couldn't help what happened. It is Rachel's basic nature to want to drink blood. She was just upset that the brunette didn't come to her about her increased lust for blood. She wanted it to be something special that as purely between her and Rachel but now she had unknowingly destroyed that. It would take a while for it to become special again, but it wouldn't ever be the same.

Still, it wasn't something that would ultimately affect their relationship and Quinn was glad of that. She supposed she was glad that Rachel told her at all to be honest. If the girl had just tried to go through what she was about to go thought without telling the cheerleader, then she would have been a lot more upset.

Without wasting another moment, Quinn made her way back home to her girlfriend. She changed back into her human form as she stepped into the hallway of her house and grabbed one of the gowns that were waiting by the door.

She pushed the door to her bedroom open slowly and saw Rachel curled up asleep on the top of the covers. The smaller girl had tear stained cheeks and looked so tired. Quinn removed her gown and got in to bed behind Rachel, kissing her shoulder and wrapping the brunette in her arms.

"I didn't know if you were going to come back." The vampire let out a breathy sob.

"Shh Rae. I'm here. I love you." The blonde said with nothing but love in her voice. Her words set off a round of relieved tears from the girl who turned over and kissed Quinn firmly.

"I need you just as much as you need me Quinn. You might not realise it but you're everything." Rachel sobbed, clutching at the other girl.

"I know baby, I know." She soothed, kissing the brunettes head every now and again until she finally stopped crying. "Lets just put this behind us okay and deal with it a day at a time." The singer nodded and kissed her girlfriend again. "What do you want to do today?" Quinn asked.

**Im trying to get an update out at least once a week. Idk how well that's going to go down but whatevs. **

**In other news, I need a new beta because my last one seems to have dropped off the face of the earth and I could use someone to bounce ideas off of. Anyone who feels like doing that, just PM me and well see :)**

**Uhm yeah, sorry its short. Ill try and make the next one longer. **

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Quinn and Rachel walked into school together, hand in hand with no care for their reputation. A wave of whispers broke out amongst the student body when Quinn slammed the petite brunette up against her own locker and kissed the girl for all that she was worth. Their tongues duelled for dominance until Rachel finally submitted and allowed Quinn to ravish her. The head cheerleader's lips moved down Rachel's neck and to her pulse point.

"Teen lesbians, if I could interrupt your completely inappropriate display in the middle of the corridor?" Sue Sylvester's voice boomed. Rachel whimpered at the loss of Quinn's lips, while the blonde glared at the intruder. "Now, if you don't mind Quinn, follow me," she said sternly, turning and walking away. The head cheerleader laughed and kissed her girlfriend once more before following Sue.

"What can I help you with today?" Quinn asked in a cheerful tone that she knew would annoy her coach.

"Where have you been, Q? You can't just drop out of school for most of a semester and not think about the consequences it will have on you and your fellow team members. From now on, I am demoting you from head cheerleader to the bottom of the pyramid. You clearly don't care enough about the Cheerios," the older lady said in one quick swoop, almost leaving Quinn speechless.

"But you can't do that. My father died," she scowled, pissed that Sue would be so drastic.

"Yes, I can. I don't care if your father died. Normal people only get a few days before the school clamps down on them for not attending but since your father was a very respected man, they have been far more lenient than they should have been. _Spineless assholes,_" she muttered under her breath. "This is your last chance, Q. Screw up again and you will be off the team."

Lunch rolled around quickly, which the couple were glad about. They didn't have a single class together and Quinn was starting to really miss her girlfriend. It had only been two hours, but she was used to seeing Rachel whenever she wanted to.

"May I escort a fine lady to lunch?" the blonde offered, holding her hand out to Rachel, who had just walked out of her classroom.

"I suppose you may," the brunette answered, smiling widely as she took her girlfriends hand.

"What's up, Q? You hanging out with Berry now?" Puck called down the hallway. The couple ignored the boy until he was in front of them.

"What's your problem, Puck?" the cheerleader grumbled as her stomach told her she needed food.

"Well there's these rumours going around that you were sucking face with her this morning. I mean, I didn't want to believe it at first but like, that's kind of hot, you know?" the boy smirked as he checked both girls out. They just rolled their eyes and brushed past him.

The original plan was for them to come out as a couple one week before graduation. That way, they wouldn't have to deal with the student body's crap for very long. However, Quinn didn't want to hang around. She wanted to cherish Rachel and spend as much time as she could with the brunette. Both girls knew that there was a new pack coming into town, which could possibly threaten every one of them, meaning that it would once again keep Quinn busy and away from Rachel.

They walked into the cafeteria and it seemed as if everyone was looking at them. They weren't being paranoid, everyone in the room was staring at them. Quinn took Rachel's hand and squeezed it before pulling the tiny diva flush against her body and connecting their lips. Her hand moved to Rachel's cheek and caressed the soft skin there with her thumb, sending shivers throughout Rachel's body at the gentleness.

Cheers and noises that weren't so enthusiastic erupted, confirming the suspicions that had plagued the school all morning. The couple broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other as Rachel tried to catch her breath.

"What was that for?" the singer breathed.

"I just wanted to kiss you, problem?" Quinn smirked, walking away from her dumbstruck girlfriend to get her lunch.

'_What are you playing at Fabray?'_ Rachel asked her, trailing after the girl.

'_I don't know what you're talking about, Berry.'_ She replied and the brunette could feel her girlfriends amusement. '_I'm just trying to make the most of school before its over. And that means doing all the things with you that I haven't had a chance to yet. But trust me babe, _Quinn turned and looked right at Rachel as they waited in line for their food, _there is a laundry list of things that I have __**always**__ wanted to do with you.'_

Rachel had to swallow past the lump that had formed in her throat. '_I suddenly have a massive urge to skip this afternoons lessons and just hang out in the janitors closet, what do you think?'_

The blonde just smirked and sat down with her food. Rachel sat next to her, leaning in to the cheerleader's side.

"How are you coping by the way?" Quinn asked quietly, after glancing to see if anyone was listening.

"Coping with what?" the singer asked distractedly, picking up her fork and poking at her fries.

"You know, not drinking the human stuff."

"I told you that I still drink a little, just so that the urges aren't so bad when I'm at school around everyone else." Rachel mumbled, joining her hand with Quinn's.

"You haven't drank my blood in a while," the cheerleader said, hurt evident in her voice, which made Rachel feel bad immediately.

"I was planning on changing that when we visit the janitors closet," the girl smirked and kissed her girlfriend, distracting her with her lips before making her way down the soft expanse of her neck. She nibbled on the skin there, smiling when she heard a breathy sigh escape Quinn's mouth.

ooo

Quinn slammed Rachel into the door as soon as it shut. She lifted the girl off of her feet and pinned her hands above her head.

"Oh baby, turn me on with your aggression," Rachel mocked, kissing the blonde's nose.

"I never get to be in control. It's about time that changed," the brunette just laughed, but it was soon cut off when her girlfriend's hand cupped her core. "Fuck, you're so wet babe."

"All for you, Q," she whimpered, grinding her hips down against the other girl.

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, seeing that they had turned into their neon green colour. She watched as Rachael's jaw quivered, indicating that she was about to transform. The blonde moved her girlfriends panties to the side and coated her fingers in the abundance of Rachel's juices that she was met with.

The vampires teeth slowly made their way down as the cheerleader moved her digits into the girl.

"Quinn!" she choked out, her breath coming in harsh pants as she adjusted to the intrusion. Quinn moved her fingers slowly, watching Rachel as jolts of pure pleasure shot through her body with each thrust. "Please, I need ..."

"What do you need baby? Tell me."

Quinn's fingers moved faster as she tried to coax an answer out of the other girl. "Blood," she eventually called in a strangled moan. The blonde was more than happy to oblige, holding her wrist up to Rachel.

"Take my blood, baby," the blonde urged, knowing that it would give her the same pleasure that it was giving Rachel.

Without another word, the brunette sunk her teeth into Quinn's neck, grabbing her neck to hold her in place. Her long, slender fingers stroked the back of her neck as she gasped. It took a few moments for the cheerleader to stop hissing at the pain and begin to purr with the pleasure. Somehow, through their connection, whenever the vampire drank from her girlfriend, she would feel intense pleasure.

Aware of this, Rachel moved her knee between Quinn's legs to provide her with something to get friction from. No prompting was needed as the blonde ground against the brunette as her fingers sent the girl to heaven and back. She drank hungrily from Quinn's neck, moaning and breathing harshly through her nose as her body shook.

It didn't take a lot more for the cheerleader followed Rachel over the edge.

She collapsed against the smaller girl, trapping her between her body and the door behind them. Rachel's hand ran over the girls back and the other stayed on her neck, playing with the small hairs there. The werewolf purred as she tried to catch her breath. Rachel licked the wound on Quinn's neck to stop the bleeding before licking the blood off of her lips.

"Don't leave me," the blonde panted desperately. "Please, don't leave me."

Rachel's brow furrowed. It was the second time in a short space of time that the cheerleader had begged her not to leave her. "I'm not going anywhere," she reassured.

Quinn

I woke up on top of Rachel, exactly where I had collapsed last night. We were both way too exhausted to move. I went to roll off of her and felt a little resistance, remembering that we had last played with our strap on before we both passed out. She has begged me I was too tired to go again and she begged me to. Who am I to refuse anything that she wants?

I pulled out of her slowly, aware that it might be a little painful since she wasn't wet anymore. I took the harness off and took a shower.

When I got back to my room, she was awake and on the phone. It was her fathers so I didn't try and listen in on the conversation. I moved to my window and stretched as I looked out across the back yard and the woodland behind my house. It was summer so everything was bright and glorious.

I smiled as I felt her arms wrap around me as she rested her head on my shoulder. I knew she would be standing on her tiptoes because she's so short. The thought made my smile widen.

"Good morning, baby," she whispered into my ear, her naked skin rubbing against my back. Rachel kissed my shoulder and goose pimples erupted all over my body.

"Hey," I turned in her arms and kissed her. "My sister gets into town today."

"How do you think that will go?" she asks, curling into my arms as I hold her tightly against me. I soak in the feeling and warmth of having the woman I love so close to me.

"It will go one of two ways I guess. Badly, or brilliantly. It will be nice to see her again though I guess," I close my eyes and bury my nose in her hair.

"I hope it goes well," she sighed. "You have had enough drama lately."

We got dressed and headed down to breakfast where my mother had a spring in her step and a smile on her face, for the first time in a long time.

My sister was always her favourite. She and my father got on so perfectly and I was always the one who fought with him. I never really knew why there was such friction between us, but it was the way it had always been. And then Charlie went and married the leader of a pack in Florida.

I was weary of their visit, purely because of the unease in my pack right now. They were only just adjusting to me being their leader so I didn't exactly want Henry to be here on a power trip, trying to tell me how to do things.

Rachel and I went for a walk shortly after breakfast. I changed into my wolf form, while she just walked along beside me like old times. I walked on all fours so that I didn't tower too far above her. She leaned into me as she walked, her hand in the shaggy fur around my neck. Her hand clutched at my fur as if she was afraid I was going to run off and it brought me more comfort than it should have.

I have felt lately, that she isn't as sure about our relationship as she once was. I am genuinely terrified that she is going to decide one day that she can't handle it and leave. I can't shrug the feeling that she isn't going to be around for much longer and it is aggravating me.

I stopped and looked at her. She looked straight into my eyes and into my soul. She held the fur around my cheeks and I let out a puff of air, suffocating under the intense stare she was giving me. She broke our gaze and kissed my nose before I nuzzled her stomach, giggling because she is ticklish.

I led on the floor and she climbed on top of me, burying her face in my fur. I wrapped my front legs around her and she sighed happily.

"I love you baby," she told me as she stroked my chest.

I heard a howl in the distance, alerting me to the presence of the incoming wolves. I stretched out sleepily, still a wolf. I felt a weight on my chest and realised that Rachel and I must have fallen asleep in the woods.

'_Rae, wake up,'_ I nudged her a little and nudged her head with my nose. She stirred a little and I sat up, cradling her in my arms. _'Baby, come on. We need to go and meet my sister and her family.'_

"Just five more minutes," she muttered, curling into my chest and clutching at my fur. I looked down at her and smiled. I decided to let her sleep to I got up and carried her as I made my way towards my sister.

It wasn't very long before we were there and Rachel had woken up and was walking beside me. I stood tall when Charlie came into sight, still in her wolf form. I walked up to her and we rubbed heads in a familiar greeting. Her husband, Mark, stood back with their children, while Charlie and I shared a look of grief and understanding.

Mark came up to me and he naturally stood taller than I did, so as a sign of submission on my territory, he bowed his head and took my arm in a mutual kind of shake. I nodded my head and gestured for them to proceed to my childhood home.

My mother was over the moon to see her eldest child again. She took my sister in her arms and cried into her hair. Once we were all dressed again and sat in the living room, Charlie looked at me with a strange look in her eye as I held Rachel's hand. My little singer had been quiet throughout most of the day and I felt bad that she didn't feel as if she fitted into this right now. I couldn't do anything about it though. She wanted to be by my side and support me and of course I wanted her to be there as well.

"So, how long have you two been together?" she asked Rachel in a cold voice. Charlie and I were identical except for our completely opposite personalities. We looked exactly the same and are extremely hard to tell apart when we are in both wolf form and human form.

"I'm not sure, probably three or four months." Rachel answered politely, but I could feel that she didn't like my sister. I didn't blame her. I didn't like her very much most of the time either.

Ignoring what Rachel had said to her, she just looked at me and said, "She doesn't smell right Quinn."

"Just leave it," I warned, glaring at her slightly. "Rachel and I have Dad's blessing and that's all that matters to me." I told her, holding my girlfriends hand tighter in my own.

"Daddy is dead." She spat, storming out of my house with her husband and kids running along behind her.

**I am so sorry that there isn't more here guys. I know that I said I would post once a week, but then my internet ran out. I know that that was my excuse last time as well but I cant do anything about it. I don't know if I will get another update up for another two weeks since Im on holiday right now. Again, Im sorry but please, please stick with me and review.**


	20. Chapter 19

It was the start of Quinn and Rachel's summer break and with a year ahead of them before they went to New York. The world seemed like it was full of opportunities. They had spent the first week just lounging about in fields together. Quinn was either in her wolf form or in her human form. Either way, Rachel always made sure that she carried a bag with spare clothes in it. just in case.

The couple had spent a few days with Rachel's fathers since they pretty much got left behind when the blonde's father died. Although they understood, since they knew Rachel was powerful enough to look after herself, the two men still missed their baby girl and wished that they could spend more time with her before she got too absorbed in her life and then finally went away to New York. She was leaving in 50 weeks... not that they were counting at all.

It worried Quinn that she hadn't heard anything about her sister since she and her family rudely walked out of their home and their territory when they had discovered Rachel's secret. The young wolf would usually have some idea of how her sister was, but there just seemed to be a block. Quinn had shared her worries with Rachel a couple of times and every time she did, Rachel's heart got heavy because she felt like it was her fault.

_Well it was, wasn't it? _Rachel thought. They left because of her, and everything seemed to be fine before she was brought into the conversation. The brunette felt her lover's disappointment when they left and she felt the sadness that Quinn felt, knowing that she might never see them again.

However, the weeks passed by slowly and the pack had settled down under Quinn's leadership. They respected her and Rachel a lot more for their decision to stay a little longer before they left. They didn't feel as if they were just going to be abandoned, but instead, felt as if she was truly taking their time to make sure that the pack was going to be in the right hands when the couple finally and inevitably did decide to leave.

Quinn stood proudly in her wolf form as she looked out over the world from the decking in her backyard. It was approaching the full moon and her pack was getting ready for a hunt. This meant that a couple of them had to scope out the entire territory, just to make sure everything was still safe and that there were enough animals for them to hunt, and still have enough animals left over so that no one would notice. If everything isn't in order, the hunt gets held off for another month.

Such an occasion had only happened once in Quinn's lifetime. She knew that it wouldn't be good news if it ever did happen to her while she was in the Alpha position. It would make the pack restless and uneasy, since they looked forward to this chance all month long. Sure, they can go hunting alone or as a small group whenever they want, but the full moon is the only time that the Alpha gets the entire pack together. More animals end up getting caught and everyone has a great time.

"Quinn!" the blonde heard her name being called and quickly turned back into a human so that she could communicate more clearly with whoever it was. They sounded panicked.

"What is it Jason?" she asked the short, greying man who had effortlessly climbed her back fence and ran up to her.

"There are so many of them! I didn't know what to do. I haven't seen anything like it in all my years. She told me to tell you that your choice isn't right and that you're going to pay for it." the man babbled, while Quinn struggled to keep up.

Eventually, Quinn deducted that the man had run into her sister on the outskirts of town and that there was going to be trouble. The girl sighed and rubbed her forehead before asking the quivering, older man to lead her to where he had seen so many wolves gathered.

It didn't take them very long to get there. Both Quinn and Jason stayed in their wolf forms as they approached the unknown wolves of Charlie's pack.

The dirty blonde wolf approached with whom Quinn recognised as her husband in tow. Charlie's hackles were up and she was panting harsh breaths into the cold night air as she tried to be bigger and more intimidating than Quinn.

Charlie howled into the night, followed by the rest of her pack. There was an aggression to it that made Quinn's skin crawl. she knew what it meant, but that didn't mean that Quinn wanted to acknowledge it.

War.

The sisters bared their teeth before mutually turning away. Charlie walked back to her husband, who was the leader of their pack but allowed his wife to deal with the confrontation, while Quinn moved back to Jason. With one look to her fellow wolf, they turned and left, knowing that war would be upon them in less than 24 hours.

Quinn gathered all of the pack the next morning. she stood proudly on the decking at the back of her house, just like she had when her father died.

"I need you all to stand beside me. My sister has decided to turn against me and every other wolf in this town so we need to stand strong and defend Lima with all that we have. I know that some of us have had our differences in the past," the young leader looked around at each wolf she had fought with as she spoke, "But I am hoping that we can put our differences aside for now and stand as strong as we are feared to be. Those of you who don't agree with me being with Rachel, the reason for this war, I am sorry. I really am. However, if you don't help, we are all going to die like dogs."

A large man stood forward. He was covered in scars from where he had fought and lost against Quinn. "I don't know about everyone else, but I will put aside my personal feelings and proudly stand with you and Rachel."

"Thank you." Quinn nodded her head in recognition of what he had said. One by one, more people stood taller, indicating that they agreed with what the man had said. The blonde's heart filled with pride as she looked over her pack before addressing them again. "We have the advantage of knowing the land. My sister is the only one of them who knows so we can use this as an upper hand. None of you would be in this pack if my father didn't think that you were all of the higher kind of wolf he was trying to create and that will also give us an advantage. This other pack with be mismatches that don't fit together as well as we do, but don't underestimate them." Quinn warned, feeling Rachel\s hand slide in to her own.

'_We need to move now. They're starting to get restless baby.'_ the brunette told her lover, placing a soft, caressing kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"Move quick and quietly. We don't want to alert the humans as to what is happening today. Good luck to all of you and may the best pack win." The blonde turned into a wolf and howled into the crisp morning air as her followers started to spread out and make their way to the battlefield.

As the pack approached, they noticed something that was out of place. Quinn grunted, signalling them to stop moving as she caught a whiff of the boy on the air. Finn.

'_Do you smell him too?' _Rachel asked, looking to her girlfriend for confirmation, since she couldn't communicate back to the brunette in her wolf form.

The blonde beast nodded once before grunting again. The pack moved forward slowly and it grew clearer that they out numbered her sister's pack.

Within seconds of seeing the dead body laying on the floor, Quinn was charging and her followers were close behind. There was no need for Charlie to bring an innocent life into this. No matter how much space he wasted, Finn did not deserve to die. Especially not at the hands of her sister.

So Quinn charged, fuelled by rage against her sister. A dark brown wolf tried to stop her in her tracks, but nothing was going to stop the furious Alpha Male. Without a thought, Quinn snapped out at the jugular of the approaching beast, flooring it with a cry of pain before she engaged the next with her deadly bite. She was bigger than a lot of the other wolves and she knew that her pack had the advantage.

This wouldn't be an easy fight, but she knew that the odds were in her favour.

Rachel watched her lover with pride as she seemingly effortlessly ripped wolf after wolf apart. She dove into the action herself. Seeing Finn's body on the floor, she made her make her way straight for Charlie. She fed on a couple of wolves that had already fallen, taking power from them in order to keep herself going.

After a while, it was clear that the pack's energy was lagging, but they were willing to push through it as long as their enemy still stood. There wasn't many of them left. When a wolf howled, every single man, woman, and beast halted.

Rachel watched the scene as no one moved except for Charlie's husband. He howled once more and the remaining wolves of his pack moved back towards him. They were retreating.

Quinn's pack howled in rejoice. They had won. The blonde creature looked around at the bodies that had come to litter the clearing. Her heart sank at the number of her friends that lay motionless in their human forms. Rachel felt the sorrow and pain in Quinn, immediately feeling guilty because those people had given their lives for her.

The pack was long gone and Quinn's sister had vowed never to return to Lima. All of the bodies had been taken away and were going to be prepared for burial. Families has been broken as well as friendships. It was a bitter ending to a hard day.

"Rach?" Quinn asked, limping over to where Rachel was, noticing a conflicted look on her face. The blonde felt the worry and uncertainty within her.

"Quinn, its just not fair if I stay. I'm causing you too much pain and loss. Just think about the amount of families that lost their fathers or mothers last night. The parents that lost their children all because they were fighting for you to protect me. I can't stand by and let things like this happen whenever anyone takes a disliking to me." Tears fell silently down the vampires face as she watched and felt the love of her life, her mate, completely fall apart.

Her own heart was breaking, she knew that Quinn could feel it, but Rachel truly thought that this was what would be best. She didn't know what would happen when their imprints were stretched or whether the hole she was tearing in her heart would ever heal, but she knew that there would just be more pain and suffering if she were to stay with Quinn.

The blonde dropped to her knees, reaching out and trying to grab on to Rachel, but the other girl just took a step back, knowing that if Quinn touched her in any way, she would lose her resolve.

"But what if I want you to stay? What if I need you?" The pack leader cried, her face pointing to the ground, not being able to bring herself to look at the person who had ripped her heart straight from her chest and stomped on it.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I don't want this either. You have to know that. You know how I feel, just look into my heart." Silence fell between them for a moment as Rachel felt Quinn rooting around in her feelings. "I love you, Quinn. So much that this is going to kill me. But I just cant live knowing that the people of Lima are in danger because of me."

"Where are you going to go? What if I need you?" she asked again, desperation clinging to her voice, evident through her sobs.

"I'm going to New York with my mother to learn how to control my blood lust, and I guess I will see if NYADA will still accept me this year." the brunette said sadly, her own tears starting to fall.

"Will I ever see you again Rae?" the blonde finally looked up, into the eyes of the girl.

Rachel swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and shook her head. "I don't think that that would be a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt by the vampires or wolves in New York and the only time that I will be back in Lima will be to see my dads." her voice cracked with her tears that although they were falling, she was still trying to hold them back.

As Quinn crumbled into the dirt, Rachel steeled herself and began walking away. She could hear the broken girls cries for miles before they faded in the distance. She knew that her heart would never stop hurting. She would carry her pain, and through their imprint, Quinn's pain as well for the rest of her life.

**Once again, Im sorry that this took a while to update. As I said last night in the update of Booty Call, I had to get through some personal stuff that Ive pretty much dealt with now. **

**Bear with me for the last few chapters of this story. Love you guys. **

**Review.**


	21. Chapter 20

Rachel sighed as she walked into her mother's apartment. It had been three months since she had broken up with Quinn and the pain was still unbearable. Not a day went by where she wouldn't cry over the loss of her love. She didn't know what to do with herself. The singer had no motivation and even her dream of becoming a star seemed to pale in comparison to her dreams of returning to Quinn.

There would be nights when she would just sit and cry on Shelby's lap as the older woman tried to comfort her, but there really wasn't anything that could ease the pain. She was feeling both her pain, and Quinn's through their imprint and no matter how hard she tried, she could not shut the other girl's emotions out.

She had torn a connection that was never meant to be torn. She had left her lover, the person that she as a vampire, had connected with. It may have just been an accident to begin with, but their relationship and friendship was certainly meant to be. Rachel felt hungry all the time and no matter how much human blood she drank, she was never fulfilled. She _needed_ Quinn in more ways than she ever thought that she would.

The imprint that came from Quinn being a werewolf was much deeper emotionally. It felt like a thousand pins were stabbing her in the heart all at once. Her skin crawled as if tiny insects were dancing there.

"Rachel?" Shelby knocked on the singers bedroom door, even though it was open. Rachel was sat at her desk, doing homework and researching things on her computer. The brunette lowered her pen and looked around to the woman. "Your school just rang. You're failing dance?"

"I don't feel like dancing," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We've been through this honey." Shelby moved into the room and sat on her daughters bed. Since Rachel moved in, the two had become closer. Although the Broadway star still didn't regret her decision to give up her child, she was glad that she had been given a chance to get to know the girl.

"I know, but at the same time I don't. It's so confusing.I think I may go back to Lima over Christmas and see my fathers. I miss them."

"Do you really think that would be a good idea though? Quinn is in Lima. She will know you're there." Shelby's eyebrows knotted out of concern, knowing that it would probably be good for the girl to see her dads.

"If she tries to come near me, I will know and just tell her to leave me alone," the young brunette rubbed her forehead, not really knowing what she would do if she were to see the blonde.

"Do you think that you would be able to tell her to go away, Rae?"

"I hope so," was all that the starlet said before returning to her work.

Quinn stood on the decking at the back of her house, looking out into the forest. As usual, her heart was heavy and she didn't want to face the day. She didn't want to face the mocking eyes of her pack or the spiteful words from her mother. Quinn just wanted to break down and what she hated most, was that she felt like she wasn't in control.

Her relationship with Rachel was fine before the battle. The bloody battle where so many lives were lost. Rachel didn't even give her a chance to explain that it would be alright. She just left Quinn there to pick up the pieces of her now shattered life.

"Hey, Q," Santana greeted her friend with a small smile and a warm embrace. Quinn melted into the contact, taking as much comfort as she could from it. "How are you doing today?"

The blonde shrugged, reluctant to answer, yet again, with the same answer of, 'terribly'.

"I might not understand any of what you're going through, Q, but I do know that this is more than just a break up. I'm here if you ever need to talk," the Latina told her best friend, making sure the HBIC knew she was being genuine.

"Thanks, San. Where's B today?" The couple had made sure to visit Quinn every couple of days, just to make sure that she wasn't hanging from the rafters in the garage or something equally as tragic.

"She isn't very well. The flu or something. I'm going to see her when I leave here." Santana said, shuffling a little. Quinn knew that she would rather be with Brittany right now than with her.

"Its okay San, you can go and see her now if you want. I'm okay, really," the blonde tried to reassure her reluctant friend, forcing her lips to smile.

"Yeah, but you really aren't, Q," Santana stated, sitting on the bench just in front of her best friend. "You haven't been okay ever since she left you, and you and I both know that you wont be okay for a long time."

"I don't need you to babysit me, Santana. I appreciate it and all, but it isn't necessary," Quinn spat before she realised that her anger had gotten the better of her for a moment. "I'm sorry, S," the girl sighed and sat beside the Latina.

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help you."

"The only way you can help is if you bring Rachel back to me." Quinn leaned her head onto Santana's shoulder. The two sat in silence for a while until the blonde really did kick her out to be with Brittany.

That night, Quinn was out on patrol. She had taken a walk around the town each night since the war. She found that it helped to clear her mind, and although it never eased her pain, it made her feel more at peace with everything that had happened. There was nothing that she could have done to stop Rachel from making her decision and she just tried to accept that. She had thought about going to see Rachel many times, but she knew that the beautiful brunette might not be too happy to see her, even though she could feel how Rachel's heart ached for her.

"Quinn?" A soft, familiar voice interrupted her thoughts and Quinn's heart stopped for a moment before she realized that although the voice was familiar, it wasn't who she thought it was.

The wolf turned to look at the older version of her lost love. The vampire looked tired but she had love and worry in her eyes that made Quinn stop and listen. Maybe Rachel was in trouble?

She didn't turn back into her human form, she just waiting for the older woman to continue.

"I don't come with good news for you, I wish I did," Shelby said solemnly, making the blonde beast worry. "Rachel is coming back to Lima at Christmas to visit her fathers and her fathers only."

Quinn's head fell, a crushing sense of relief, but pain washing over her at once. She just wanted to cower in a corner and not face the world ever again.

"Its not that she doesn't want to see you, I know she does. But we all know that its best that you respect her boundaries and don't try and contact her while she is visiting," the vampire's voice was harsh, but soft at the same time. It was motherly and all that Quinn could do was huff through her nose in response, telling Shelby that she understood.

"I wish that things could have worked for you and Rachel. She isn't herself without you ... she's lost." Shelby sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry Quinn." It was the last thing the woman said before she vanished into the night, leaving Quinn feeling more lost than ever before.

Rachel greeted her fathers with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. The men could tell right away. It saddened them that their baby girl was still so upset after so much time, but they had both agreed with each other not to try and pry into her life. They were going with the idea that Rachel would go to them if she wanted to speak about it. The method had worked all through the tiny girl's life, and she usually did go to them about everything.

"Hey Dad, Daddy," the girl greeted, hugging the men tight to her. "Something smells delicious," she commented, taking in the thick aroma of her Daddy's home cooking.

"Its your favorite, vegan spaghetti," the taller man smiled hopefully, knowing that the dish wouldn't be enough to cure his daughter of her misery, but perhaps curb it for a short while.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm exhausted from the trip so I am going to go and lay down for a while. Call me when its ready?" The men nodded as Rachel made her way up the stairs to her childhood bedroom.

It hadn't been long since she had last been there, but the brunette was still surprised to find that everything was still exactly how she had left it. A thin layer of dust covered her desk and dressing table, but Rachel couldn't bring herself to care. She collapsed into her bed and sighed once more.

Rachel woke up when she was called down to dinner. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep, which didn't really bother her.

What did bother her however, was the strange, yet familiar noises coming from the window. She had heard it a few times.

The glare of the full moon was bursting through Rachel's window and the warmth and love she felt in the deep recesses of her consciousness had her gasping for breath. She hadn't felt this feeling in what had felt like an eternity. Rachel wanted nothing more than to open her bedroom window and let her love in, but she couldn't.

The brunette got up and moved cautiously to the window. If she hadn't known that Quinn was there before she looked, Rachel would have screamed and run away in terror.

Standing amongst the bushes at the back of the Berry residence was a tall blond beast, reared up on its hind legs and looking directly at her. The usually silky soft golden fur looked dirty and matted. The previously warm and loving eyes of Rachael consort, seemed almost rabid as Quinn's chest heaved. It looked as if it were causing the poor beast physical pain to not climb over the boundary fence and to Rachel, as she had countless full moons before.

_'I know you can't help it tonight, Quinn, but please leave me be.' _Rachel told her with all the strength that she could muster, trying to convince the blonde that she was certain what she wanted.

With a grunt, the beast backed away into the shadows, bowing it's head respectfully, but never turning its back until she was out of sight.

Quinn woke in the middle of the night. She felt at peace, which confused her. The blonde hadn't felt content like she was now in at least four months. Quinn rolled over in her bed and was surprised when there was a warm body next to her.

"Go back to sleep, Q," came Rachel's soft sleepy voice. Quinn's heartbeat sped up at the sound of Rachel. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the slumbering angel, her slumbering angel.

Their peacefulness didn't last very long however. Within what felt like only a few minutes, the door to her strange bedroom was being knocked on.

"Mom! Mommy!" it was a cry of a group of young children. The blonde went to call out for the children, who had clearly got the wrong room to come in, but as she opened her mouth thunder rolled overhead and the tiny people would have only just been able to hear her.

At least five children ran in to the room. All of them had Rachel's long brown hair and piercing brown eyes except for the two bigger children. A boy and a girl. They were sleepily rubbing their eyes, pouting as they did so, but as another clap of thunder rolled, they gasped and jumped into bed with Quinn and Rachel.

"We're scared of the storm, Mom!" they muttered as they buried their heads into the blankets, pillows or herself and Rachel. Quinn watched the scene and wondered how she had gotten to this point in her life but she found herself not caring as Rachel rubbed her back. Quinn looked around to see a sleepy, smiling Rachel trying to soothe one of their children.

When Quinn woke up, she was in a cold sweat, breathing hard and trying to catch her breath. She looked around and saw that she was in her own room, reminded of reality by the painful emptiness of her bed. Her head fell to her hands and she cried.

**Hey Guys! Youll all be happy to know that chapter 21 is in the works already so hopefully it will be up in a week or two. Im sorry I cant do it before then but this year my school work has got to come first!**

**Love you all and make sure you review! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well this is strange isnt it? Another update and its not even been two weeks yet! Shocking. Well... Enjoy!**

Quinn knew that she was pushing her luck, but it had been three years. She just wanted to see the brunette again. It was Rachel's Broadway debut and she would be damned if she were to miss it.

Admittedly, Quinn was a mess. She had never been the same since Rachel tore her heart in two, but she could at least understand why she did it. It hurt Rachel too much to see all of the destruction that had been caused because of their relationship. Their friends had died because of it, and the brunette didn't want to risk that happening ever again.

Santana had always told her that it was selfish on Rachel's behalf. The Latina had said that if she had really loved Quinn, she would have stuck it out and stayed in Lima with her. There would not have been any mention or upset about the tiny girl wanting to leave Ohio if she truly loved Quinn.

However, Quinn knew differently. How could Santana feel what only she and Rachel could feel? Quinn had been certain of Rachel's love for her, and that sometimes was the only that kept the blonde going.

She had tried so hard to be okay and manage to ignore Rachel in her head. It wasn't easy, but Quinn had to, otherwise she would have been driven to insanity.

She sat in the front row of the audience, confident that Rachel wouldn't be able to see her due to the lights from the stage. She watched the girl come out and own every scene, every act and every number that she performed. It made Quinn's heart swell with pride.

All too soon, the production was over and it saddened Quinn. For a few hours, the blonde could forget all of the pain and anguish and remember a day when she was happy and Rachel was hers.

Quinn sighed as she gathered her things and got up to leave. Her head dipped to the floor in an effort to curb her sadness.

"Ms. Fabray?" a tall, well built man with a rough voice stepped in front of Quinn. She looked up at the man with questioning eyes. "Would you please come with me?" he asked and started walking back towards the stage. The blonde followed as her heartbeat picked up. She found herself dizzy and short of breath as she followed the man.

There was only one reason that anyone there would have known who she was and that one reason had obviously asked for her. After all this time. Rachel was asking for her.

Quinn stood in front of the door with a star on it and smiled to herself. Of course Rachel would have a star on the door of her first show. She looked nervously to the man but found that he wasn't there anymore. Quinn sighed and raised her hand, knocking on the door three times before holding her breath.

The door opened after what had felt like a lifetime.

"Hey Rae," Quinn said quietly, trying to swallow down the feeling of wanting to scream, laugh and cry at the same time. She felt the tears pricking her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"Quinn," Rachel just smiled softly and leaned against the open door, resting her head on the wood. She was wearing an open soft pink gown with a white tank and black boy shorts underneath.

"You look good. You were amazing tonight," the blonde muttered, hating herself for feeling so awkward in front of the one person that knew her better than anyone else did.

"Thank you. You look rough as shit," the tiny girl laughed, motioning for Quinn to come in. "How have you been?"

"You know how I've been." Quinn said to her hands, refusing to make eye contact.

Rachel sighed and pulled the blonde into her, wrapping her strong arms tight around Quinn's waist. Quinn melted into the embrace and before she could stop herself, she was crying. They both were.

"I've missed you so much," Rachel sobbed, clutching onto the blonde's back, never wanting to let go.

The starlet knew that Quinn was there the moment that she stepped into the building. It was hard trying to get through the performance without leaping off of the stage and into Quinn's arms, but she had to go through with it. She couldn't mess up her Broadway debut just because she wanted the blonde more than she wanted Broadway.

"I didn't want to miss your first big show," Quinn cried, holding on to Rachel just as desperately.

More precious words were muttered between the pair until their tears were all gone and they were just left, stood in the middle of the brunette's dressing room, holding each other.

"We need to catch up," was all Rachel said before she pulled on the rest of her clothes, grabbed Quinn's hand and led her out of the theater. She didn't even care that there were groups of people, including the press, that were waiting for her outside the stage doors.

They arrived at a small cafe, not far from the theatre and took up a booth right at the very back. It was cosy and intimate, but more importantly, it was private. The pair sat quietly for a short while, neither knowing where to start or what to say. One thing was certain however, their hands never parted, nor their eyes.

"How's Lima? Has much changed?" Rachel started, trying to find something to get the conversation going. "I haven't been back in a while. I've been too busy with this show and school," she laughed.

"Its Lima, nothing really happens. San and Britt moved in together though," the short haired blonde smiled as she absentmindedly started running her thumb over Rachel's.

"Really? Thats great! I take it Santana's parents haven't completely gone crazy about her being gay then?" the brunette relaxed into her seat a little, grasping Quinn's hand a little tighter.

"They were surprised, given the fact that she's probably slept with the entire football team," Quinn laughed before continuing, "But they were okay with it. Even offered to help them out if they found themselves short one month. Britt is helping Sue out with the Cheerios and teaching dance classes as an afterschool activity. San became a teacher. She's looking to take Mr Schue's job as the head of the Spanish Department."

"Oh wow. She could probably do that. He wasn't really a great Spanish teacher." The old friends shared a laugh before a waitress came to ask for their order. When the young girl had left them, Rachel turned to face Quinn again. "But how about you? I mean, how have you really been?"

"Honestly?" Rachel nodded once and bit her lip. The blonde sighed and moved her hair behind her ear before she spoke, "I've been in hell without you Rach."

The words sat heavily in the air. Rachel dropped her gaze to their joined hands.

"I really am sorry Quinn. I never wanted to leave you, but I thought that it would be for the best." The brunette couldn't bring herself to look at the girl whom she had hurt so badly. "So many people either died or got seriously hurt."

Quinn didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell Rachel that it was okay because it really wasn't. The brunette had hurt her more than anything else after she had promised that she wouldn't. The blonde could forgive Rachel, but it still hurt. Rachel wasn't hers and she knew it.

"So has there been anyone else?" Rachel asked shyly. "I mean, you don't have to say, I'm not going to judge you or anything. We aren't together or anything so..." She let the words hang awkwardly.

"No one else. How could there be?" Quinn shrugged and asked a question that she already knew the answer to. "What about you?" The blonde felt every time that Rachel had physically been with someone else. It was through a short moment of relief she got from Rachels pain. It confused her the first time, but then Quinn figured it out.

"Only to scratch itches. Two, maybe three different people at the most. And even then it never really worked." Their drinks and meals arrived and they sat and ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't as comfortable as it could have been.

"What happens now?" Quinn asked as she finished off the last bite of her burger.

Rachel worried her lip for a moment before saying, "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to go because I'm scared that I will never see you again and I know that is my own fault for breaking up with you so long ago and I know that you have every reason to hate me for it, but it really means a lot to me that you came up here to see my debut tonight and really, it couldn't have been better because you're here. Oh Quinn," she grabbed both of the blondes hands and kissed them, "I missed you so much and I don't want to lose you again."

"Come here," Quinn cooed as tears started falling down Rachel's cheeks. The brunette moved closer to Quinn as the former head cheerleader wrapped the smaller girl up in her arms. She kissed the soft brown hair on top of Rachel's head. "I don't hate you. I really don't, and I wouldn't have missed your big break for the world. Rae, look at me." she moved the girl's head off of her shoulder, a finger under Rachel's chin to make the girl look at her. "You're not going to lose me again. You never lost me. I never stopped being yours."

"But it's been three years!" the starlet continued to sob.

"We imprinted Rach. You know as well as I do that we have a different connection than normal people," Quinn said softly as the love of her life started to calm down.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Rachel asked, looking up into Quinn's eyes.

"Of course I will," the blonde smiled, "I've missed the last train back for tonight anyway."

xx

They got into a taxi and made their way to Rachel's apartment. Shelby had left it to Rachel while she moved on. The older vampire had decided that it was time for her to leave New York for a while to go and see some more of the world. It made things easier for Rachel. She didn't have to worry about the other woman being around whenever she took people home and she didn't have to worry about paying for the place, because it all came out of Shelby's accounts. All Rachel needed was money to live on and the part time job she had gotten, seemed to cover that. However, now that she was in a Broadway show, she didn't really need to keep the job anymore.

"There's a spare room through there if you want," Rachel offered, moving through the dimly lit lounge towards the back of the space towards the bedrooms. Quinn followed her and watched as the brunette got her some clothes to sleep in.

"Can I not stay in here with you?" the blonde asked, blushing a little. She had just assumed that she would be sleeping in the same bed as Rachel.

"Of course you can, I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. Quinn smiled back and took the clothes that Rachel was offering her. "The bathroom is just th-," the brunettes words were cut off when she came face to face with Quinn's naked breasts before the girl slipped the shirt on.

"Are you okay Rach?" she asked with a smirk. Quinn had never been shy about her body. The fact that she was a werewolf and naked most of the time was probably the main reason. So changing in front of Rachel didn't bother her at all, especially since they had already seen each other naked before.

The starlet swallowed hard, visibly trying to get a hold of her emotions. It didn't help that she could hear Quinn's heart pounding in her chest, reminding her of the sweet, delicious liquid flowing through her body. "I'm fine," Rachel replied eventually.

Quinn didn't wait for instruction to get into Rachel's bed. She left the girl standing in her daze, while she got herself comfortable.

Finally, Rachel was able to pull herself together and removed all her clothing, except her bra and panties, and climbed under the covers. It didn't take long for Quinn's arms to find their way around the smaller girl and her face to bury itself in the mass of long brown hair she had missed.

"You really were amazing tonight." Quinn whispered.

The pair sighed happily as they drifted to sleep, calmed by the promise of what was to come.

**REVIEW! :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**WOAH! ANOTHER UPDATE?! **

**Shocking isnt it. I know. But I was inspired so I thought, Fuck the coursework! So yeah..**

**I have no idea how long the next update will take... I have no idea what is going to happen next. A vague idea but no solid plan.  
>Anyway, make sure you review :)<strong>

Quinn woke up the next morning and Rachel was gone. Immediately she panicked, thinking that it had all just been another cruel dream, but then her senses took over and she could smell the brunette all around her. Quinn realised that she was in fact, still in Rachel's bed and that the brunette had probably gone to the toilet or something equally as rational.

"Rae?" she called out, hearing clattering coming from the rest of the apartment. "Is that you Rach?"

The blonde reluctantly got out of bed and went to find where the noise was coming from. There, in all her glory, was Rachel, stood in the middle of her kitchen with only a pair of red boy panties on and a frying pan in her hand. Quinn took a moment to consider what she should do. Sure, she wanted to stay and watch the brunette do her thing in the kitchen, but she didn't know if it would be an invasion of privacy or not.

Quinn very quickly decided that if the starlet was going to walk around naked, while knowing that the blonde was there, she obviously didn't care about the other girl seeing her. Quinn smirked when Rachel turned to the stove, her back towards the blonde.

She moved quickly and quietly so that she was behind Rachel. Quinn moved the curtain of soft brown hair to one side and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the other girls shoulder, smirking when Rachels shivered. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Good morning," Rachel said with a smirk, leaning back into Quinn.

"Why weren't you in bed with me when I woke up?" the blonde pouted.

"I'm making you bacon."

"You're naked," Quinn stated, trying not to let her arousal at this fact show.

"I'm not. I am wearing clothes," Rachel teased.

"You're wearing panties, hardly what anyone in the english speaking world would call clothes. And not to mention the fact that you're cooking. What if the bacon spits at you?" the former cheerleader joked.

"I was thinking that you could kiss it better," the brunette winked.

Quinn detached herself from the smaller woman and moved to the other side of the breakfast bar. "You can't say things like that Rae."

"Why not?" she asked, turning to face the blonde.

"Because we're not together," Quinn said bluntly.

"I know," Rachel sighed. "I want to be though," she said to the floor.

"So do I, but I just think that there's so much that we have to catch up on and talk about. I'm still hurt that you just threw me aside and didn't even bother talking to me about the reasons you left me. I told you Rach, I've been in hell without you," the blonde watched Rachel's nervous body language. She was playing with her fingers and shuffling from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before, Quinn. I just was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened. I didn't want to talk about it and hurt you even more," she took the bacon off of the stove and put it onto the plate that was waiting with pancakes already on it.

"But you hurt me more than that by just leaving me. Everything was fine that morning, we made love, had breakfast and then you shit on my heart not even six hours later. Thank you," Rachel handed Quinn her breakfast and pulled an oversized shirt on that was hanging over the door.

"You knew that if we ever broke up that it wouldn't have been a normal break up. We had our imprints and they were so strong that it felt like someone was simultaneously stabbing me in her heart and in my head. I know it hurt you too, Rae, I really do know that because I felt it with you, but I don't understand how it was so easy for you to walk away." Tears were beginning to form at the corners of Quinn's eyes. She tried to hold them back the best she could, but a single one fell as Rachel took the seat next to her and took her hand.

"It wasn't easy for me, Q. I swear it wasn't. I really didn't want to leave but I honestly thought that it was the best thing to do at the time. I would throw my success here away if I could go back and do it all over again. I wouldn't have ever left you. You have to believe me," the starlet was crying without trying to hold it back. She needed Quinn to know that she had made a mistake. "I cried every single day Quinn, for a long time. I… I couldn't deal with what I had done, but I kept telling myself that I had made the right choice."

"Then why didn't you come back to me? When you realised you made a mistake, why didn't you come back?" Quinn sobbed.

"Because I thought that you would hate me for what I did to you. I started to not be able to know what you were feeling all the time. I just... I wanted to come back Quinn, please believe me. But Shelby kept talking me out of it and telling me that I had left you for a reason and I just couldn't bring myself to face you and face having my heart broken all over again if you didn't want me back," Rachel moved closer to the girl who was falling apart in front of her, clutching onto her hand more desperately.

"And when you called me to your dressing room last night? Surely you would have been too scared then as well?" the blonde asked, bitterness dripping from her voice as every emotion that she had felt in the past three years stormed through her all at once.

"I knew you were here the moment you stepped foot into the theatre. I could feel you again and really feel you. I felt your nerves and your pride when I was up there. But I felt your love, Q, the love that I thought had gone out awhile ago. It never left me, but I thought it had left you. I had to see you. And if you refused to go with Alec last night, I was going to come to Lima this morning," Rachel explained.

There were a few moments of silence and Rachel couldn't help but connect their lips. It was messy and Quinn didn't reject it, but the pair kept crying as they explored the place that they had missed for so long.

Before long, Quinn had Rachel's legs around her waist, their mouths still connected, as she carried the smaller girl back into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Tears were still making their way down both girls cheeks but the sobbing had stopped. Quinn took care taking the shirt off of her lover and then her own, wasting no time in taking the already hard nipples into her mouth.

Rachel hissed at the feeling and arched her back. The blondes leg found its way in between her own, adding just the right amount of pressure to her core to make her breath catch in her throat. "Quinn," she breathed out as the girl's lips left her nipples and kissed down her body, stopping briefly above her panties, and pulling them down.

Quinn moved back up the smaller girl's body and connected their lips once more. This wasn't really sex to either girl. It was so much more than that. It was a way that they were connecting again, healing the wounds that only time could truly mend.

Quinn's hand roamed slowly down Rachel's body, exploring the way her body had changed through the years. She had changed into from a teenager into a woman and it was a beautiful sight to behold. Her hand reached the her lovers' center, and entered the wet heat that she met there. Rachel moaned and wrapped her leg around the blonde's hip, biting the girl's lip. Quinn hissed at the pain, but did nothing to escape it as her fingers moved slowly inside the girl.

Their lips finally parted and Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's, taking in the way the small girl's eyes were screwed shut, her lips parted in breathless ecstasy as the blonde's fingers worked inside of her. Rachel's hips moved to meet the thrusts of Quinn's hand, while a sheen of both girl's efforts broke out over their bodies.

"Oh Quinn," the starlet gasped, her eyes shooting open as her body stiffened, her sweet release taking her to the skies.

Quinn peppered her with soft kisses as she brought the girl down, falling beside her and trying to get a grip on both her breathing and her arousal.

Rachel climbed on top of her lost love and tugged her sleep shorts and panties off before kissing trails up Quinn's inner thigh, making her shiver with anticipation. The blonde sighed and covered her eyes with her arm as the singer's tongue slipped through her.

xx

The pair fell with both physical and emotional exhaustion.

"What time do you have to go for your show?" Quinn asked, pulling Rachel in to her. The smaller girl shrugged.

"I don't care right now." Her hand splayed out on the blonde's stomach and Rachel sighed in satisfaction. She finally had Quinn back with her and she wasn't going to let the girl go ever again. Sure, they weren't back together just yet, but there was promise of it and that was all Rachel needed.

"I'm not having you miss shows because of me, Rachel. If you want, I can be here when you get back, but you aren't going to miss work," the former cheerleader tried to muster her best 'in charge' voice but really, Quinn didn't want Rachel to leave either.

"Don't you have to get back to Lima? For the pack?" the brunette looked at Quinn, trying to keep the smile off of her face and be concerned instead. Selfishness was definitely a character flaw and she would happily admit that.

"I've left someone I trust in charge. A young wolf with a lot of promise," the blonde kissed Rachel's forehead and smiled at her.

"So you found someone to take over from you, should anything ever happen to you?" the starlet asked.

"Well I'm not going to be having children in Lima to produce an heir. Plus, it's not like I could have kids with just anyone." Quinn tried to explain, but she knew she hadn't really explained much.

"What do you mean?" the brunette looked hurt and Quinn felt bad, but at the same time, she didn't want to assume that Rachel would still want children with her one day.

"Well, I mean, if everything goes well with us, and I hope it does, I won't be staying in Lima. Especially now you have such a promising career ahead of you. And even if I had wanted to mate with a wolf from Lima, I wouldn't have been able to because of our imprint, because of the kind of person I am. And then on top of that, I don't expect you to want to have children with me that are biologically mine beca-,"

"I always told you that I don't care about having sex with you as a wolf Quinn. Inside it's you, not some animal so it's really not the same thing. If all does go well Quinn, I want children with you one day. I don't want someone else's stuff when you have your own. If you're that bothered about it, why don't you work on trying to just get your 'equipment' to change?" Rachel suggested.

"I think that this is a conversation we should be having much later. Definitely not now when our future isn't exactly certain," the blonde defended. It wasn't ever a topic she enjoyed talking about. Her morals screamed at her.

Having sex with Rachel as a human was great, it was normal... accepted. But to have sex with Rachel as an animal just seemed wrong to Quinn. She was supposed to, as a wolf, mate with another wolf and never with a human. She couldnt subject Rachel to any kind of throw backs she might get for having sex with an animal.

"Just think about it, okay?" the brunette snuggled into Quinn, enjoying the feel of the other girls arms around her after so long. "And I would really like it if you were here when I get home."

"Then I'll be here, but no more sex. I think we should hold off on that until we are both ready to be a couple again," Quinn laughed.

Rachel wanted to tell the blonde that she was ready to be together again right now, but she stopped herself. She knew that Quinn was saying that she needed time and Rachel would accept and respect that. She could already feel further into the wolf's head than she had yesterday, but she knew that Quinn was still a lot more closed off to the starlet than she used to be.

"And what about your blood?" Rachel asked shyly.

"What about it?" the blonde asked, her mind lapsing for a moment before she got it. "Oh! I'm not sure Rae, it always turned into more when you drank my blood before. It just feels so good."

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to say yes," the tiny girl kissed her friends cheek before getting up, putting a robe on and saying, "I'm going to make some lunch, what do you want?"

"Rach, come back." Quinn got up and made her way to Rachel. She could feel the disappointment that the singer felt at her rejection, but she also felt the respect that Rachel had for her decision. She took Rachel's hand in her own and kissed the back of it before pulling the girls arms around her waist. Quinns own arms connected around Rachel's neck. "If you can promise me that it won't lead to more, you can have a little," she smiled.

"Just stop me whenever you want, okay?" Rachel answered, her eyes already fixed on the pulsating skin of Quinn's neck.

The blonde swung her hair over one of her shoulder and tilted her head as she felt Rachel's grip tighten on her hips. Quinn felt the tickle of warm breath on her neck, closely followed by an open mouthed kiss to her pulse point. She bit her lip to hold in her moan, amazed and how good Rachel could make a single touch feel.

Quinn hissed when the vampire's teeth sunk into her skin. It hurt, but as soon as Rachel started drinking from her, the pain stopped and turned into pleasure. The blonde knew that she could only take a few seconds of Rachel drinking from her before she would give in to the pleasure and they would end up in bed again.

"Rach," she moaned and the vampire was gone from her. All contact was lost. When she opened her eyes, Quinn was met with a smirk from Rachel. Her teeth were still down and her eyes were glazed over. Her smirk was both sexy and menacing. "Rae?" the blonde called out wearily, holding her hand up to her neck to check if she was still bleeding. She wasn't, which she was glad about.

"Did I hurt you?" the girl asked, snapping out of the state she seemed to have been in.

"No, not at all." Quinn smiled, taking Rachel's hand and leading her into the kitchen, "Lets get some food, I'm hungry." 

**Review pretty please! It makes me happy!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, I will be the first one to say that this chapter is rushed. I know it is but my inspiration for it was lagging and it was honestly the only way I could deal with it. This is mainly a filler chapter but with a little development at the end, which I hope you will all be happy with me about. Lots of love guys.**

Quinn got back to Lima with a smile from ear to ear. Things were going well for her for the first time in a very long time. She was happy and she could feel Rachel's happiness inside her head.

The blonde got back to her home, greeted her mother with a friendly smile and a hug, and took her bags to her room to be unpacked later. Right now, she had to deal with what had happened in the three days that she had been away.

Santana made sure to visit her best friend the night she got home to see if she was okay after seeing the brunette again. Quinn had stayed longer in New York than anyone had expected, which had to be a good thing, right? It really depended on how you looked at it.

There were people who were happy for Quinn. They liked how happy she was with Rachel and hoped and prayed that the two almost star crossed lovers would find their way back to each other again. However, others were happy that the pair had broken up. One of these people was Judy.

The older woman had never supported the relationship, but while they were together, she kept her mouth shut because she wasn't in charge anymore.

Santana had mixed feelings about the situation. On one hand, she hated seeing the blonde upset and yearning for Rachel. But on the other, the Latina saw how happy they made each other and no one, whether they liked it or not, she could never deny that they belonged together.

So naturally, when Santana was greeted with a big smile and a hug, she was both alarmed and happy. She hadn't seen Quinn happy in a long time and that alone made her happy.

"Someone got laid!" the caramel skinned girl joked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Quinn laughed, releasing her friend and sitting on her couch. She was tired after her flight and catching up with everything that had happened in the couple of days that she was gone. There had not been much to catch up on, but she had to deal with minor disputes.

"Oh. My. God! You did, didn't you! You minx!" Santana squealed excitedly.

"It wasn't like that," the blonde laughed, happy about her friends energy.

"Then what the heck was it like? Not the sex ... I don't need to know what you and Stubbles get up to, but how did it happen?"

"Well, I was about to leave the theatre and she got some guy to get me and bring me to her dressing room. I went, we talked, cried and hugged and then she asked me back to her place," Quinn shrugged.

"Where you fucked all night long? So what, are you back together now?" The other girls brows furrowed in confusion, getting annoyed that Quinn clearly wasn't spilling everything.

"Not really. We didn't have sex until the morning because we were talking about the break up and everything that needed to be said and then I guess it was make up sex," the blonde grinned to herself. "It was very, very good make up sex."

"But are you-," Santana started through gritted teeth, but was cut off.

"No. Not yet. I told her that it hurt me too much, what she had done. So this is all at my pace now. I'm going back to see her next weekend though."

"But it's you doing the legwork again, Q. She gets to sit there in her cushy little life as a Broadway star and you run around, changing or not making plans so that you can see her. It doesn't seem right to me. She's the one that broke your heart. Not the other way around. She should be trying to make it up to you," the Latina tried to give Quinn the most honest advice she could. After all, there was no point in lying to the girl and acting like everything was hunky-dory.

"She has her shows San, and then rehersal most days. What am I supposed to do?" the blonde sighed.

"I really don't know." Santana leaned back in her seat and let silence surround them both until Quinn's phone went off.

**Will you please be my girlfriend? Lots and lots of hugs and kisses, missing you already. Rae XOXO**

Quinn smiled to herself and shook her head.

**Not yet. Suck it up. Love, Q. XOXO**

The blonde put her phone down and started talking more about her visit to Santana. She asked about Brittany and how things had been in the brunette's life in the few days that she was away.

**I will wait an eternity if I have to, although I would rather you didn't make me wait that long. I cannot wait to see you at the weekend though. Rae XOXO**

**I won't make you wait that long. Q XOXO**

**PS, I miss you too. Q XOXO**

xx

A couple of days later, Quinn was hunting when she came across a smell that confused her. It was the full moon so she had no choice in her form that night. She was near the outskirts of the town when the scent caught her attention. Her heart sped up in recognition of who it was.

"I thought I'd find you out here," the sweet voice hit Quinn like a brick wall and it made her dizzy.

The blonde beast turned to see the silhouette of a girl. She walked towards the figure, bowed her head and nuzzled into the girl's chest.

"I didn't want to wait until the weekend to see you again, Quinn," Rachel said with a smile as she threaded her fingers into the magnificent golden fur." The werewolf did nothing but purr in agreement.

The pair walked back towards the Fabray residence together. The brunette never let go of Quinn's fur and the blonde wouldn't have it any other way. Rachel talked idly of what it had been like in New York. She talked about how the show was going and how lonely she found her apartment without any company. She talked about the postcard that her mother had sent her and how Quinn had to remind her to visit her fathers while she was in town. Quinn laughed to herself at the fact that Rachel assumed that she would be staying with her. Not that Quinn wouldn't let her, but she was happy.

Back at the house, Quinn turned back into her human form, got dressed and finally greeted Rachel.

"Hey there," the blonde smiled, taking the other girls hands and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you're here," she mumbled into Rachels hair.

"I'm glad to be here too. I just didn't want you to feel that the only way that we'll see each other is by you coming to me, because that wouldn't be fair. I know it's been less than a week, but I really wanted to see you. We have three years of lost time to make up for," the starlet smiled with every word, her hand never leaving Quinn's.

The pair smiled dumbly at each other for a few minutes before they decided to call it a night and head to bed. They got changed quickly, making sure not to let their eyes linger too long on each other, since the air was already so thick around them.

They climbed into bed with smiles on their faces and as they got settled into one another, Rachel asked again, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes. "Not yet," she replied, placing a soft kiss on her friend's forehead and fell asleep.

XX

Weeks passed and the girls spent them either in New York or in Ohio. They were getting impossibly close and Rachel still hadn't gone a day without asking Quinn to be her girlfriend at least once. It was getting harder and harder for Quinn to say no.

However, there were still a lot of things to work out. The long distance thing wasn't going to last forever and both girls knew that. The real question was what was going to happen when Rachel finished her play. Was she going to stay in New York and continue with her career or was she going to go back to Ohio with Quinn? Was Quinn still willing to move her life to New York just to be with Rachel?

These were subjects that both had touched on briefly, but neither Quinn nor Rachel really wanted to go into too much detail just yet.

Quinn smiled to herself as she turned the key to Rachel's apartment. The singer had given the blonde a key almost straight away, since sometimes Quinn would arrive either early or late, depending on the train schedule, and Rachel would either still be at a show or have fallen asleep waiting for her friend. It was just easier this way and both girls secretly liked that they were almost living together.

"So I had to get something from that Thai place on the corner because the pizza shop was closed when I got there," she announced, making her way over to the breakfast bar to put the take out bag down. Rachel came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I missed you," the brunette whispered into the other girls ear. She smirked when she felt Quinn shiver.

"I was only gone for like half an hour," she laughed, taking the food out of the packets and putting it on the plates that Rachel had already put out.

"I know, but I still missed you. Be my girlfriend, Quinn," the blonde could hear Rachel's pout and her heart thudded in her chest.

"Maybe after dinner," she turned in the other girls arms and kissed her nose before breaking free and taking a seat on the huge leather couch, flicking on the TV.

Rachel sighed and grabbed her plate, purposely sitting on the opposite end of the couch to Quinn. They ate in silence, watching, but not really watching, whatever was playing on the TV. Quinn spent her time watching the brunette out of the corner of her eye. For the last few weeks, all she wanted to do was take the girl in her arms and kiss her and show her exactly what she meant to her and how much she loved Rachel. She could truly see that Rachel was sorry about what happened almost four years ago and how she would have done anything to go back and change it.

When the singer put her plate down, she waited as the girl sulked. She curled into a tight ball at the end of the couch, her back to the blonde. Quinn couldn't help but smile at her best friend's childish antics. Usually they would sit and watch TV in each others arms so she was clearly trying to make a statement.

Quinn reached out her foot and poked Rachel's leg with it. She didn't look at first, so the blonde resorted to practically shoving the girl and she finally looked over to her, glaring a little. Quinn made a 'come here' gesture and Rachel did what was asked of her, with feigned reluctance.

"Stop sulking, you baby!" Quinn joked, pulling the girl tight into her side.

"Please, Quinn, stop punishing me already and be my girlfriend," the sadness in Rachel's voice broke the blonde's heart and she tried to come back with something witty, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Instead, she pulled Rachel closer, making the girl look at her. She leaned down and captured the girls lips with her own. Rachel's lips were as soft as ever and as they connected, it took Quinn's breath away. They slipped into the kiss as if it was the most natural thing in the world to them. The blonde's tongue ran along Rachel's bottom lip, which she had sucked in between her own. Eventually the couple parted, breathing heavily with their eyes fluttering as they recovered from their connection. Their foreheads rested against one another and as the brunette's breath washed over Quinn's lips, she knew that she was home.

"I wasn't punishing you, Rae," the blonde breathed, as if speaking would break their moment.

"It felt like you were," she pouted.

"I'll make it up to you." Quinn replied, smirking a little and kissing her girlfriend once more, certain that she wouldn't ever be able to get enough of the sweet embrace of Rachel's lips.

**Do you love me again? Next part, dont know how long it will be until that is here. I am drowning under doing 6 A Levels at once!**

**However, lately I havent been able to stop thinking about writing another ficlet/oneshot similar to, but not the same as, Collar and Delayed Satisfaction. If you guys have some prompts for me that are like that, I will be more than happy to fill them pretty much straight away. I need something different to focus on to reinspire my writing. Let me know.**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 24

Quinn sat alone in her bedroom, her head almost touching the already custom built tall ceiling in her wolf form. She huffed and looked down at herself. She really was a magnificent being. Her fur seemed to shine in the dim light of her bedroom. There was a reason that she was Alpha.

However, the one thing that bothered her about herself, that always had, was that _thing_ dangling between her legs. She thought that it was disgusting and she couldn't understand why Rachel would want anything to do with it. Why couldn't normal sex between them be enough? Why can't they just get a sperm donor for when they want to start a family?

Still, Quinn loved Rachel and at the end of the day, she would do anything that the smaller girl wanted.

She took a deep, cleansing breath and concentrated as hard as she could on her body. She started with the simple things. Her hands and feet.

She flexed them and tried to focus all her power on only turning those parts of her back into a human. She felt it happening slowly. Her bones started to move, to shrink and crunch back into place. It hurt, and Quinn had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop her from crying out. In a blink, her golden fur snapped back into her skin and she was left with hands and feet that were too small for her wolf body. It looked weird and Quinn would have laughed if she could have.

Next were her arms and legs. The same things happened. The bones snapped and crunched as they changed and Quinn could taste the metallic blood in her mouth from where she had bitten her lip too hard. Relief came when the girls fur disappeared. She took a moment to regain her calm as she noticed her breathing was coming out in harsh pants.

"Quinn, are you okay baby?" Rachel's sweet voice came from the other side of the door. She could feel that Quinn was in some kind of distress, because of their imprint. She knocked on the door once, hearing a grunt coming from the other side, the brunette decided not to bother waiting for an answer.

What she saw both confused and scared her.

Quinn was sat on the edge of her bed, half wolf, half human. The human parts of her looked weird and out of place but the wolf part looked magnificent as always… Until Rachel looked at Quinn's face.

Her teeth were bared and she was breathing hard. The singer couldn't make out what was going on. The blonde looked directly at Rachel. Her eyes were crazy and something in them wasn't quite Quinn.

"Quinn?" Rachel called, moving closer into the room. The werewolf had her hands clenched into tight fists and clenching onto the bed sheets, her toes were curled over and her mind was crying out in pain. "Baby?"

Suddenly Quinn blinked and was completely in her wolf form. She seemed to relax with this form. Rachel crossed the room and crawled onto her girlfriend's huge lap, curling into the warmth that came naturally with this side of Quinn.

The blonde was still. She couldn't move as her mind recovered from the pain. Usually, when she transformed, she only felt a dull ache. She had been changing for so long now that it didn't bother her anymore. However, concentrating on making one part of her body at a time change back into a form that wasn't natural to her; it was painful. She was forced to acknowledge that it wasn't something that her body wanted to do. She was never meant to only change parts of herself at once.

After she had calmed her brain and made her arms and heart stop throbbing, Quinn changed back into a human and cradled Rachel on her lap.

"You were hurting so much." Rachel sobbed, still able to feel the pain that Quinn was in.

"You didn't seem to care about my pain three years ago," the blonde spat, moving Rachell off of her and standing up.

"What the hell Quinn? Where did that come from?" the singer furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to why Quinn was bringing up things that she thought they had gotten through.

"Did you know that I felt it? Every single time that you were with someone else. Every time that you enjoyed drinking someone else's blood just that little bit too much or when you let someone else put their hands on you." Quinn said to the floor.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally said, "I had no idea, I swear."

"Why was it so easy for you Rachel? You knew that because I had imprinted on you, it's impossible for me to be with anyone else. I feel like you cheated on me, even though we were broken up then." Quinn pulled a shirt and some pyjama pants on.

"I'm a vampire, Q. I'm not a werewolf. Your imprint is a deep and emotional that I feel the pull of. I love that intense warm feeling that it gives me and when were apart, all I have to do is think about you and it's like your arms are around me. But my imprint isn't like that and you know it. It's a primal need to have you close to me, to know where you are, if you're okay. But that doesn't mean that it was easy for me to be with other people. I was with three other people baby. And I felt so bad after each of them. You have to know that, please, Quinn." Rachel stepped towards her girlfriend, only to have her move away.

"I cried each time you were with someone else," the blonde was crying now. "And here I am, almost killing myself trying to do something for you because you want it so much. And I love you so much Rachel. I love you so much that I will put myself through that just to make you happy. But I can't help but wonder, what the hell have you ever done for me? I don't want grand gestures, I really don't, but if I am putting myself through all of this pain, I need this relationship to be less one sided."

"It isn't one sided. I-,"

"Go on then," the former cheerleader interrupted, "tell me one thing that you have done for me." Rachels silence was enough of an answer for Quinn. She laughed humorlessly and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked, grasping the other girls arm.

Quinn shrugged her off. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

It was at least four in the morning by the time that Quinn had returned. She opened her bedroom door to find Rachel hugging her pillow. Her face was buried deeply into it as she slept soundly. The brunette was also wearing Quinn's clothes and she couldn't help but find it incredibly cute.

She got into bed and Rachel instantly curled into her side. She wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her head before shutting her eyes to sleep.

"I'm sorry," came the brunettes sleepy, raspy voice.

"It doesn't matter right now, Rae. Let's get some sleep," Quinn mumbled as she felt herself slipping into slumber.

"No, it does baby. I am so selfish and you just always do everything to keep me happy and I piss all over it all of the time." The starlet sat up and looked at Quinn, who sighed and reluctantly opened her eyes. "So I decided tonight. I'm going to give up Broadway and move back to Ohio when this production ends. I'll teach music instead."

"Rae-,"

"No. This is my decision. It's the only thing that I can think of to show you how much I care. I don't want you to have to uproot your life, a life that your father spent so long building for you, just for me," Rachel said.

"And what if I want to move to New York?" the blonde challenged.

"If you wanted to live in New York, you would have moved there when we weren't together. And I know you babe, you hate that city," the singer snuggled back into her girlfriend. "I love you, Quinn."

"And I love you, baby. Thank you."

-o-o-o-

A year passed and Rachel's Broadway career finished with her first show, as promised. She had gotten so many offers for so many plays, such as Les Miserables, Oliver, RENT, and so on, but she turned them all down for Quinn. The blonde was happy about this. Their relationship became much less one sided and Rachel was definitely working on how selfish she was.

The brunette had an interview lined up for the new music director at McKinley High. She thought that it would be strange to walk those halls again, but this time without fear of peers or getting a slushie facial. She would hold her head high and know that she had a promising career and a loving girlfriend to go home to. She was living the perfect life and Rachel couldn't be happier. She would be lying if she said that she was disappointed to leave the stage and the spotlight, but she wanted to make this relationship with Quinn work and she would be damned if it fell apart after they had fought so hard.

Quinn's pack had finally regained its lost numbers. Pups were finally of age to join the pack and other families had had pups of their own. She and Rachel were seriously talking about having their own family and Quinn, after a lot of effort on her part, had finally got her changing under control, enough that she could change herself into a man with almost no pain.

It was weird, she wouldn't ever stop thinking that it was weird. Her penis looked like a human penis, rather than an animal's and that made her feel a little better about it all, but she knew that she was a wolf, not a man.

They had decided that tonight would be the night when they finally tried and Quinn was anxious. She had to admit though, the thought of Rachel carrying her babies was something that she wanted to happen. She couldn't wait to take care of her and all of her needs throughout the girl's pregnancy.

A soft knock on her office door brought Quinn out of her thoughts. "Come in baby," she called, knowing that it was Rachel.

"Hey," the brunette smiled and made her way over to the other girl, sitting on her lap and connecting their lips. "I missed you today," Rachel admitted, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Oh you did?" she smirked, palming Rachel's ass and kissing the tiny girl's exposed chest. "I think we should go upstairs. I'm sick of doing this paperwork."

"I think that this is the best idea either of us has had all day," the brunette said softly. In one swift movement, Quinn picked Rachel up, carried her upstairs and laid her gently on their bed. "Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" she asked as Quinn kissed her chest and unbuttoned her blouse.

"Yeah. I want a family with you, babe," the blonde smiled as she removed her own shirt. She worked on Rachel's nipples, making her moan and writhe beneath her as her free hand roamed further down her body.

"Please don't tease me tonight, Q," Rachel panted, the anticipation of what was to come was already becoming too much for her to bear. Quinn smirked at her girlfriend's desperation and quickly worked on stripping them both.

The blonde got up off of the bed. Rachel watched her and moved to sit on the edge of it, waiting.

Quinn concentrated all of her efforts, biting her lip, trying to make her penis materialise. It took a couple of minutes, since she hadn't tried this in such an aroused state. She winced as seven inches grew from her groin. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was already hard and Quinn looked magnificent with it.

"Are _you_ sure you're still okay with this?" the blonde asked, walking closer to the brunette.

Rachel slid backwards on the bed, giving Quinn space to lay on top of her. "Of course I am."

"You'll have to stop me if I hurt you. I might get carried away," the blonde warned as she took her place hovering over her lover. Quinn connected their lips as she reached between them and ran her fingers through Rachel's dripping slit. "You're so wet already," Quinn whimpered as she rested her forehead against the smaller girl's.

When she had teased Rachel enough, she moved back onto her knees and lined herself up with the girl. Nothing could have prepared Quinn for the bliss she felt when she pushed into Rachel. The warmth and tightness that surrounded her made her want to just piston her hips and never stop. She had to bite down even harder on her lip to stop herself. She fell back onto her hands over Rachel.

"Quinn, please move," the brunette whined, moving her hips and clutching at Quinn's shoulders.

With those words, the blonde was gone. Her hips moved at an impossible pace, the noises that Rachel was producing only spurred her on further.

"I can't," the blonde whined as she pushed harder and faster, feeling her orgasm coil in her stomach as her balls tightened. "Rach, I'm gonna," she called.

"Please baby," Rachel moaned, her own orgasm surprisingly close.

Quinn grunted as she lost herself and shot her load deep inside of her lover. Her hips jerked as Rachel clenched around her penis. After a few seconds, the couple began to come down from their highs and Quinn collapsed on top of the brunette.

Rachel ran her fingers through the blonde hair and smiled as the girl curled tiredly into her. She could feel that Quinn had lost her concentration and her penis was disappearing, but she didn't mind.

"I see lots of super cute mini you's running around the place in a few months," Quinn mumbled sleepily.

Rachel just laughed and held Quinn tighter. "I love you so much," she whispered as they both let sleep overcome them.


	26. Chapter 25

**I am extremely sorry for the wait for this. My school work took priority and then it was christmas and then I got sick :/ Please enjoy.**

"Quinn, you don't understand!" Rachel shouted as she got even more frustrated with the blonde, who stood across from her.

"I'm trying to, Rachel, I really am," The girl sighed and rubbed her forehead, taking in the sight of her heavily pregnant girlfriend.

"I need to feed on blood. I need more than what I can take from you and I'm not about to put you in a coma just because this child is driving me crazy with its bloodlust," The vampire said, calmer this time when she spoke.

"Then just tell me what you need and I will get it for you," Quinn said through gritted teeth, trying not to let her anger get the better of her. Rachel had been off for the last couple of days and had refused to tell her what the problem was. When she finally confronted her girlfriend about it, they fought because Rachel hadn't made it clear just how much blood she needed.

"I want your blood baby, I do, but I need more. I need a human who doesn't matter, one I can suck dry." Rachel shrugged, finally being honest with the girl in front of her.

The blonde made her way over to her lover. "I don't agree with you killing someone." she said, her anger quickly dissipating at the close proximity of Rachel.

"I know you don't, but it would be easier to hide than having a few people around town saying that they were attacked by an animal. The last thing we need is a witch hunt when we are trying to bring our child into this world." The smaller girl explained. "There's something about the final drops of blood from a person. I've had it a few times and right now I am craving it. Our child needs it."

With a sigh and a reluctant nod, Quinn agreed to get her girlfriend what she needed.

"But, do you know what I need right now?" Rachel smirked, grabbing onto Quinn's waistband and pulling her against her body.

"No, what?" The blonde smirked as she let her girlfriend unbutton her shirt.

"I need you to take me, because my biggest craving of all right now, is you." The woman said in a low, sultry tone, which made her lover's knees tremble.

"Is that so?" Quinn ran her hands down the front of the other girl's body, loving how she trembled.

Rachel just bit her lip and nodded, distracted by the rise and fall of Quinns breasts as she breathed and spoke. She leaned forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the swell of her bra-clad breasts. Without warning, the vampire had punctured the skin there, sucking softly on the blood that was oozing out. The blonde purred, as the pleasure of what her girlfriend was doing coursed through her.

The next day Quinn started to look for people that Rachel could feed on. It was what her girlfriend and what their unborn child needed, as much as she disagreed with it.

Quinn smiled as she thought about her life and where she had started. She was a popular, bitchy cheerleader with no real friends, except for Santana and Brittany. And now she had Rachel. She had someone who was willing to give up her entire life for her.

There was one craving that Quinn certainly didn't mind helping Rachel out with. The woman had pretty much been non-stop horny since they conceived their child. Any time Rachel saw Quinn, she could smell it. The undeniable scent of arousal drifting through the air.

"Wake up baby, we have to go to our appointment," the blonde said as she gently shook Rachel awake.

"Do we really have to go to that appointment?" the girl mumbled, moving closer to Quinn. "Can't we just stay in bed and sleep ... together? Maybe have a nice, relaxing shower afterwards?" the brunette suggested with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Baby, we have to go. My friend is doing us a massive favour by squeezing us in. Plus, it's not my fault that you're tired," Quinn smirked, running her finger up and down her lover's arm.

"Oh don't even go there, Miss. Fabray. Who was it that was up fucking me all night long until I passed out?" the brunette leaned back so that she could look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Have you been cheating on me, while I've been soundly asleep, Rae?" she tried to sound hurt, but her smirk gave the blonde away.

"Yeah, you should have seen her," Rachel goaded, leaning in to kiss Quinn. "She was so hot. Short blonde hair, killer boobs and legs that don't seem to ever end," she whispered against the other girl's lips and trailed her finger down her legs.

"She sounds hot. You should invite her over some time when I'm awake so we can see what happens." Quinn winked and got up out of bed. "Get up," she instructed, smacking the brunettes ass as she got up and made her way towards the bathroom.

Holly Holliday was a member of the Fabray pack. She was a respected healer, who also ran a gynaecologist's office. She was well known in the Lima area and usually had a very long waiting list. It was considered an honour to be one of her patients.

Rachel laid on the chair, her legs uncomfortably in the stirrups, while Holly carried out the procedure. Panic spread through Quinn as she saw the doctors eyebrows furrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, you said that Rachel should only be a few weeks along, right?" The pack leader nodded. "It would appear that she is already too far along for the primary vaginal examination." With a sigh, Holly got up from her small stool and asked Rachel to get dressed again.

"What's going on Holly?" Quinn asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Would you mind laying down and lifting your shirt up please?"

The small brunette did as she was asked. She reached out for Quinn's hand as she herself started to worry.

"Dr. Holiday, you are worrying my girlfriend and the carrier of my child. What is wrong?" Quinn demanded, getting more and more angry.

Holly took a bottle of ultrasound gel and squirted a generous amount onto Rachel's stomach before turning on the monitor of the ultrasound machine.

"If my suspicions are right, and they usually are, seeing as how great of a doctor I am, your pregnancy is accelerating because of how unique this is. I also think that, given how swollen your stomach is at the moment, Rachel, you are carrying more than one child." The doctor finished with a worried look on her face. The three women seemed to hold their breath as they waited for an image to appear on the screen.

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked when the image appeared on screen, confused as to how to read the ultrasound.

"I thought you'd never ask," Holly smiled before continuing, "this shows that there are more than three children inside of you right now, my best guess would be that there are at least four, but six at the most. They all appear to be at about ten weeks on."

"Well they should only be five or six weeks at the moment. What is this all going to mean for me?" Rachel asked, trying not to let her fear at the news she just got get the better of her.

"It just means that you're going to have to be careful. They are growing twice as fast as they should be. Now, since nothing like this has happened before, I would like to monitor you at least once a week to make sure that everything is okay."

Over the coming weeks, the couple found out that the reason for Rachel's increased bloodlust was the bloodlust of the children inside of her. Their extra demand for blood had been what had increased Rachel's craving for blood. However, as the babies grew, so did Rachel. She got tired and didn't want to hunt.

Quinn worried more and more every day, as did Holly, because the brunette was refusing to go out and hunt. She refused to drink blood other than Quinns, but even then, she could only drink so much. It was when Rachel did nothing more than simply lay on the couch, watching television all day, when Quinn decided to confront her lover about her recent behaviour.

"Rach, please, just tell me why you don't want to drink more blood. You're getting weaker by the day. Holly told you that you needed to drink more blood if you want to survive this pregnancy." The blonde was frustrated and tried her best to keep calm. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to be able to see you everyday when I wake up, give you a good night kiss right before going to bed, see you teach our children how to storm out of the room ..." the blonde paused, before continuing to spill her heart out. "I want to be able to see you walk down the aisle someday, Rach. That won't happen if you're not there anymore. Please Rach, just tell me."

"Quinn, I.. why do you insist on me drinking blood?" the brunette snapped, all of a sudden.

"Because you refuse to communicate with me and tell me what the hell is going on!" The blonde couldn't help but let her frustration get the better of her.

"Because I feel bad about it, okay? I got to thinking, what rolemodel am I for our children if I keep on murdering people for them? Because that's what I'm doing, Quinn. I'm killing people for my own good and I simply won't have that anymore." The young vampire sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look Q, I was a vegan vampire before I was with you and I feel like I have completely abandoned all of the reasons for not wanting to drink blood in the first place. I understand that blood is a necessary requirement for our children's development, but until we can find a way that means less people have to die for me, then I refuse to drink another drop."

The blonde couldn't help but sit in silence and look at her love, who seemed so drained of life. It broke her heart to look at the woman who was so strong less than two weeks ago, sitting on her couch as barely more than a shell of what she used to be. The simple task of walking up the stairs to their bed had become too much of an effort for the weakened being and Quinn had to regularly carry her to bed. That was the point where Quinn simply couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well, in the meantime you're just going to have to drink from me." Quinn said, persuading the brunette to sit up.

"No, I'm not in the mood right now," Rachel protested.

"I don't care. It's now or never, Rae, you can't take another day without drinking, and I can't take another day of worrying about you, while we try to figure this out," the blonde said, offering her wrist to the reluctant vampire.

"No," the brunette huffed, getting angry and pushing her lover's arm away.

"Fine," Quinn got up and walked into the kitchen, returning with a knife. "If you don't do it willingly, then I'll make you."

The blonde quickly straddled the vampire so she couldn't get away. There was finally a positive thing about the brunette being so weak, as she didn't possess the strength to fight Quinn off for long.

"Rae, listen. If you resist, this will only take longer than it has too. Please just work with me," the blonde pleaded before slicing her wrist open, causing blood to seep out of the wound immediately. "Drink baby, do it for me."

Rachel hesitated before finally giving into the temptation and natural instinct to drink Quinn's blood. In an almost trance like state, the brunettes eyes fixed upon the gushing wound on Quinn's wrist. Her teeth descended as her lips attached and she sucked the sweet nectar of life from her lover. She had longed to quench the thirst for so long, that she was scared of sucking Quinn completely dry. Yet, she didn't stop right away. She decided to let Quinn be in control and to let her stop drinking when she got too weak.

However, Quinn's only focus was on making sure that Rachel was getting enough blood. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker, trying to hold herself up off of Rachel so as not to alarm her, but after a short while it became too much. She couldn't concentrate and she couldn't support her own weight. The blonde collapsed on top of her girlfriend with a feeble whimper.

Already feeling the benefits of drinking Quinn's blood, Rachel was able to fight her primal instincts and detach herself from the blonde. She got up off of the couch unsteadily and led Quinn to their bed, making sure she was still breathing, before calling Holly.

Rachel didn't sleep at all that night. She sat at Quinn's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Holly ensured her that it shouldn't take very long for the blonde's body to restore its blood, because of her accelerated healing. However, it didn't stop the guilt that was slowly destroying her soul.

As soon as the blonde started to stir, she called Holly straight away. She was terrified of anything happening to her girlfriend. She needed the woman more than she was willing to admit to anybody. She felt as if her entire world would collapse without Quinn in her life. Rachel couldn't believe that she had broken up with the girl before, breaking her heart in the process, and how frivolous she was with Quinn's life and her feelings after that.

"Rae?" the groggy voice of Rachel's angel interrupted her soliloquy, "is that you, baby?"

"I'm here, Quinn. I'm so, so sorry." Rachel burst into tears, unable to control her emotions any longer. She knew deep down that Quinn knew what she was doing when she cut her wrist in front of a starving vampire, but her pregnancy was screwing with her mind.

"Don't worry about it, Rach," the blonde's voice was hoarse and it cut Rachel to the bone. "How are all five to seven of my babies doing?" Quinn smirked weakly, reaching out to hold Rachel's hand.

"Much better now, thanks to you. But we have to come up with a better solution. I need more blood than I can take from you. I won't risk sucking you dry again. I was so scared of losing you there." Quinn took Rachel's hand, pulling on it to make Rachel lie down against her. She threaded her fingers through her hair while calming her down.

"Don't worry baby, I'm still here. I won't leave you, I promise." Quinn tried to reassure the girl but she could still sense her uncertainty. "Baby, go in the top drawer, there's something in there for you," the brunette did as she was told and pulled out a small red velvet box. "I was going to wait until the perfect moment to give this to you, you know, something obnoxiously cheesy with rose petals and such," Quinn laughed as Rachel's eyes started to water in anticipation of what was to come. "Baby, I love you and although I may not have always liked you, I think that I have definitely always loved you. From the moment I first saw you, until the moment I die, I have and will love you. You make me complete and I don't think you even realise just how much you mean to me. So will you marry me, and let me show you every day, from now until forever, just how much I love you?"

Rachel couldn't say a word. Her hands clutched over her mouth, as she sobbed with happiness and confusion, as Quinn opened the lid to the box. Inside sat a simple, but elegant white gold ring, topped with three diamonds. The centre one was the largest and shined brightly, nested between two similar diamonds that were half of the middle ones size.

"But I just almost killed you! How could you want to marry me?" the brunette cried as Quinn used all of her strength to sit up and hold the smaller girl in her arms.

"Because I love you, Rach."

"Of course I want to marry you Quinn."

Without another word, Quinn took the ring out of its box and slid it onto Rachel's thin finger before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

A few moments later, Rachel was curled over on the floor, neither of the couple knew what was going on. The brunette was clutching at her stomach in pain, while a terrified Holly Holiday stood at the door of the bedroom, unsure of how to proceed.

**DUN DUN DUN! Review :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**What a shocker... an update in less than a month! OMG! Make sure you give props to my old beta who has made a glorious return (Riveralover) who wrote most of this chapter... a good 60/40 split... or maybe even 70/30 haha :)**

Rachel had taken Quinn's place on their bed. The blonde sat on the edge, clutching at Rachel's hand as the girl writhed and moaned in pain. She had a sheen of sweat covering her body from the strain that she was under. Holly had the ultrasound pressed to the small girl's stomach, to see exactly what was going on, since Rachel was far too early in her pregnancy to give birth yet.

"It would seem that the children have turned on each other. There are definitely only four babies inside of you now, where there were at least five or six before." Holly was confused. She had never seen anything like this before in her entire career.

"So they're fighting amongst themselves? They're barely developed!" Quinn was just as confused, as well as being extremely frustrated by the whole situation. She felt like she had done this to Rachel, like it was her fault.

"You're as stumped as I am. This is totally new to me. My best bet is that there is a little 'survival of the fittest' thing going on. Rachel hasn't been drinking enough blood. They're driven to this to survive," The blonde doctor tried to justify.

The werewolf's brow furrowed, "But will she be able to survive this? I don't want these children if I can't have Rachel."

Holly rooted around in her pockets for a few minutes before handing Quinn a slip of paper. She looked at it and it was the card of a local doctor. "Rachel needs to keep drinking blood or your children will keep on fighting and keep on causing her harm. She will become weaker and weaker until either all of your children die, or she dies. Call that number, it's my friend who works at the blood bank. She owes me a few favours and I'm pretty sure she will be cool about giving you some blood. If she keeps drinking and stays strong, there's no reason why she won't be able to survive her pregnancy." The tiny girl groaned loudly as her stomach hurt again.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." Quinn wiped the sweat from her lovers head before turning back to the doctor. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She was still weak from being Rachel's dinner, but she was, for the most part, better than she was. Without another word, Dr. Holiday left the couple alone. "You're going to be ok, Rach. I'm going to get this all sorted out in the morning, don't worry."

When morning came, Quinn made it her first priority to go and talk to the doctor at the hospital. She was an elderly woman with grey hair, who wore a pair of small reading glasses at the tip of her nose. She was kind and understanding. As soon as Quinn mentioned Holly's name, she was more than happy to help. They made an agreement for the lady to give Quinn as much blood as she needed, in exchange for the occasional bit of new equipment for the coroner's department.

A few days later, Rachel was recovering. She was up and around the house, helping Judy with the cleaning and cooking, while Quinn was dealing with her wolf business. Rachel still didn't know what took Quinn all day, every day to do, but Judy assured her that it was just what they did. She told the brunette stories about how Russell would go out for days on end, with no excuse as to what he was doing, just that he was wandering around the town, making sure that the pack was safe and that there were no incoming threats.

The stories made Rachel feel a little uneasy, but Judy assured her that she would feel it if her daughter was doing anything she shouldn't be doing.

"Sweetie, with the imprint you and Quinn share, she is incapable of being dishonest to you. It will physically hurt her to do so." The older woman could still see the unease in Rachel's eyes so she decided to try a different approach. "You must have had a pet dog when you were younger, right?" The girl nodded and took a bite of the brunch Judy had prepared. "Well, dogs are loyal and loving animals, but they are truly only loving and loyal to their owners. That situation is almost mirrored with Quinn, since dogs are descended from wolves. She will always be loyal and true to you, because you are her one and only. It is why she couldn't be with anyone else while you and she were apart."

"I think I kind of know what you mean. When I was with other people, I felt wrong, but it was more than guilt or still feeling for her. It was like something deep inside of me was screaming at me that it wasn't supposed to be like that," the vampire pondered.

"Exactly. I guess it is slightly different with you, because you aren't a werewolf, but it clearly affects you in some way. So don't worry, you don't need to. And honestly, sometimes she will be home for days and days without really feeling the need to go out. It's just phases they go through," she explained, turning to start on the washing up from their lunch.

Rachel smiled to herself, reaching out to Quinn. _I just felt our children kick baby. Hurry home today, I love you._ She quickly felt warmth coming from Quinn and she knew that it wouldn't be long before her _fiancée_ was going to be on her way home.

"Thank you, Judy. I know that you haven't always approved of the relationship between Quinn and I, but I do appreciate the fact that you are letting us stay here and trying to be understanding about everything."

"I am just worried about the future that my husband strived so hard to achieve. You are willing to risk your life to give Quinn children and that earns a lot of respect from me. You must know that there is a very real chance that you will die giving birth to them? You weren't born to carry werewolf children. It is a tough birth for a werewolf. I would hate to think of how hard it is going to be on you," Judy offered, moving towards Rachel with a warm smile on her lips. She put her hand on the brunette's large stomach, feeling a small kick, as did Rachel. "Nevertheless, I look forward to having grandchildren, and since I have gotten to know you better, I can't think of a nicer person for Quinn to have chosen to have them with. I can't say a lot about the species, but I have to live with it, or die fighting against it."

Quinn smiled when she heard from Rachel. She wondered what she was doing, leaving her fiancée home with her mother, while she was so heavily pregnant with her children. Her smile grew at the thought of the small girl carrying her babies. She didn't waste another moment before rushing home. However, when she got there, what Quinn saw horrified her.

She walked through the backdoor and pulled on a robe, which was kept on a coat rack near the entrance, and followed her ears into the kitchen. Her mother and Rachel were stood, talking to each other as if they were best friends. It was a strange sight to behold.

She cleared her throat and both women looked at her.

"You're home." Rachel whispered and smiled, holding out her hand.

The blonde moved towards her one and only, with a look that took Rachel's breath away. It was like Quinn hadn't seen her in months. The girl took Rachel's cheeks in her hands and placed a delicate kiss to her lover's plump lips. Quinn's hands found their way to Rachel's stomach.

"I missed you, so I came home," the blonde said quietly.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." _Your mom has just started to like me, I wouldn't like to spoil that._ Rachel joked.

"After you, my lady," Quinn offered, backing up enough to allow Rachel through.

Rachel wordlessly led the way up to their room, and as soon as she got there, she heard the door close and a body press up against her back. Soft, talented lips planted themselves on her shoulder, slowly working their way up her neck. She sucked softly between kisses, making sure to leave her mark, while traveling to her earlobe. The blonde softly bit Rachel there, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Hearing her moan, only triggered Quinn to make her next movements. She slowly slid her hand along Rachel's side, resting her hand on her belly for a few seconds while kissing her neck again, before traveling further up. When she arrived at the swell of her breasts, she softly stroked the underside of them, making sure as to not hurt her love. Her fingers moved with care, making sure the brunette experienced only pleasure. Rachel's breath became ragged as Quinn continued. Her hands slowly travelled along Rachel's sides again, making sure to touch every square inch of skin along the way.

She took her shirt of carefully and Rachel gasped when the cool breeze hit her bare skin, set aflame by the touch of her lover. The blonde gently pressed against her fiancée's back after pulling off her own shirt. The skin contact elicited another moan out of the vampire's mouth. Quinn slowly undid the button and zipper of her lover's pants, sliding them down ever so slowly, kissing Rachel's skin along the way, leaving goosebumps in her path. As the blonde slid up again, she made sure to stroke the brunette's legs, slowly moving to her inner thigh, teasing her by sliding her hands further up. The vampire let out a strangled moan, as if telling Quinn she was going the wrong way. The blonde silently chuckled at her lover's slight discomfort. After she felt like she teased the brunette enough, she slowly slid her hand over her lover's panties, stroking her ever so lightly. Rachel's pants became harder and harder with each stroke, bucking her hips forward as to create more friction. The blonde gladly complied with Rachel's wordless wishes and slid her hand in her panties. Upon feeling the wetness there, the blonde moaned loudly and bit slightly on Rachel's shoulder, making the girl hiss. Hearing her hiss, was enough for the blonde to discard her panties all together.

"Stop teasing me, Q," the brunette moaned in desperation, as she felt her own wetness make its way onto her thighs.

"But you're so sexy when you're this desperate," Quinn husked into Rachel's ear with a hint of mischief, nipping on her lover's lobe.

"_Please,_" the brunette sighed, as nimble fingers brushed over her clit.

"If you insist," the wolf smirked, turning Rachel around, so that she could see the look on her face as she entered her with two fingers. Rachel's brow creased and her lips parted at the intrusion. Her legs buckled slightly, but Quinn was quick to wrap her free arm around the petite girl and hold her up.

"Quinn," she gasped as long fingers slid over the soft spot inside of her. Rachel's hands clutched onto the blonde's shoulders to support herself, as she felt the familiar coiling of her stomach muscles. The blonde gently bit the girl's lip, demanding entrance to her mouth, which Rachel happily granted. The two struggled for dominance, both trying to get the upper hand. As Quinn slid her fingers even deeper inside her lover, Rachel let Quinn take the lead, moaning in her mouth as pure ecstasy came over her. As Quinn's pace picked up, the tinglings in the vampire's stomach did as well and soon enough Rachel's legs were even less capable of supporting her. The girl clutched her hands around Quinn's neck, while the blonde took her into oblivion.

"You look so beautiful right now baby, I love you." Quinn breathed against Rachel's lips before capturing them in a loving kiss. Hearing Quinn say those words with such raw emotion evident in her voice, was enough for Rachel to come undone in her lover's arms.

"Babe, stop." Rachel panted, as she came down from another high. Her hands on Quinn's shoulders, as she pushed the girl out from between her legs. "I don't think I can take anymore."

"Did I tire you out?" the blonde smirked, looking awfully happy with herself as she crawled up the bed and laid next to her fiancée.

The brunette chuckled as she kissed Quinn, gently stroking the side of her face. "Almost, I think I have just about enough energy left to thank you for how thoroughly you have taken care of me tonight." Playfulness sparkled in her eyes as Rachel straddled the blonde, slowly moving her lips to Quinn's.

"I don't think I can ever show you how much I love you," she breathed against the wolf's lips. "But that certainly doesn't mean I won't try," she added with a smirk before diving in and claiming those lips of hers. There was no struggle for dominance, as Quinn let Rachel take the lead this time, more than happy to just follow what her lover had in mind. The kiss was becoming more and more vehement as it went on. The blonde moaned when she felt Rachel's stomach press down on her own. The feel of her pregnant lover's belly on her own was driving her wild with desire. Quinn hadn't realised until quite recently that she may have obtained a small fetish when it came to Rachel's pregnant body.

"I don't think that I can take any teasing tonight Rach, not after fucking you all night long," Quinn warned, gasping as she felt Rachel's small, but talented fingers have their way with her pussy. She silenced Quinn with a kiss, before peppering kisses all over her while sliding down her lover's body. When she got to the blonde's thighs, the vampire suddenly stopped her movements, causing Quinn to look at her.

"Watch," the girl husked, before biting into the soft skin just above the vein. The blonde had an enormous urge to roll her eyes back in pleasure, but did what her lover demanded from her. She watched as the vampire slowly started to suck her blood, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Rachel never took her eyes off of Quinn's, who saw the vampire's eyes become neon green. This transformation, mixed with the pleasure of Rachel sucking her blood, made the wolf's head spin. She clutched the bed sheets, forcing herself to keep watching her love.

"Rach, please," the blonde begged. The vampire closed the wounds before finding her way to Quinn's drenched core. When the brunette let her tongue slip through her slit, the wolf couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, as the pleasure was just too much. The vampire's tongue worked feverishly, trying to take in as much as she could of the blonde. Not a drop of that sweet liquid was wasted by the brunette, as she made her way down to her lover's opening.

As Rachel entered the blonde, Quinn arched her back at the feel of her lover's tongue inside of her. The way Quinn responded to her touch, drove Rachel wild with lust. She yearned to see her lover tumble off of the edge and be responsible for making it so.

Without further hesitation or teasing, Rachel worked as fast as she could to push Quinn towards the precipice. It didn't take long for Quinn's body to shake violently as her orgasm tore her apart. As she came down from her high, Rachel made her way up her lover's body. She kissed Quinn tenderly, before falling next to her, exhaustion from all their _activities_ finally getting the better of them.

"So, when do you want to get married?" the brunette asked with a cute smirk.

Quinn pulled the smaller girl into her arms and laughed. "Lets just sleep right now. We'll talk about it later."

_**Two Months Later...**_

Rachel waddled into the living room, carrying a tray of coffee and biscuits. She insisted on Quinn letting her do something for a change, rather than being waited on hand and foot. She liked it most of the time, but she was only five months pregnant ... even though she looked like she was ready to drop at any moment.

Santana smiled and thanked the brunette when she handed her a mug and offered her the plate of snacks. The blonde smiled as she watched her girlfriend being all host-like and felt a strange swell of pride.

"Pregnancy works for you, Rachel." Santana smiled, sipping on her coffee.

"Don't be stupid, I look fat," the girl said, smiling sadly into her mug.

"Rae," Quinn reached out and took her fiancée's hand in her own, "you look beautiful." The couple shared a smile and got lost in each other for a moment, before turning back to the Latina. "How are things going with Britt? I'm sorry it's been so long since we last saw you. Things have been a bit crazy here, with Rachel being pregnant and all."

"Its okay, Britt and I understand. It's why I've come up today actually. I want to give you both an invitation to our wedding. I thought if I gave it personally, you don't have an excuse not to come, since you're my maid of honour, Q," Santana said in one breath.

"Congratulations! When is it?" Rachel clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yeah, we will have to make sure that it's not a full moon, otherwise-,"

"It's ok, we made sure to set it on a date that wouldn't include a full moon. We even asked an astrologist," the tanned girl chuckled.

"Quinn," Rachel said quietly, as the two friends chatted amongst themselves about Santana's wedding. "Baby," the vampire said, a little more desperately this time, making both Santana and Quinn turn and look at her.

She was clutching at her stomach with a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong babe?" the blonde was knelt in front of Rachel before a pin could have dropped. Quinns hands were on her lover's knees, trying to encourage the girl to look at her.

"My stomach, it hurts." Rachel finally looked at the woman with worry in her eyes, as her own eyes started filling with water. "What's happening Quinn, it's too early."

"Let's get you to lie down, see if we can get the pain to go away." The blonde stood and helped her girlfriend get up. "Babe, they're coming. Your waters broke," Quinn told her, looking at the darkened patch on the chair.

"No, no, no. Quinn, that can't be. They're not supposed to be here for another four months," the vampire started, panic and fear taking over quickly.

"Shh, slow down baby, calm down. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be fine." The blonde reassured her, before directing her voice to her best friend. "San, call Dr Holiday, the number is on the fridge door."

Without a word, the other girl got up and did as she had been told, rushing back into the room with her phone to her ear.

It didn't take long for Holly to get there and when she did, she wasn't surprised by the fact that Rachel was already in labour. Her children had been growing abnormally fast. Reason for this might've been that both parents had accelerated healing and would therefore grow faster than they normally would have. It was normal for werewolves to grow a little quicker than normal when they were an infant, but this information was unknown about vampires. Holly quickly checked all Rachel's vitals, to make sure she was up to the task of delivering the babies.

Rachel's face constricted as yet another wave of pain flashed through her. Quinn was by her side immediately, while telling Santana to get her mother. While Holly was preparing the room for Rachel to give birth, since going to hospital was never an option, the blonde tried to keep her fiancée as grounded as possible. Trying to calm her down and make her feel as much at ease as possible.

As Quinn laid Rachel down on the couch, Judy and Santana made their way into the room. Judy went straight to the edge of the couch, carrying wet towels to cool Rachel down when needed. Another wave of pain rolled through Rachel as another contraction forced it's way through her.

"It hurts, baby," the tiny girl cried as her lover took off her trousers and panties and covered her over with a sheet, so that she could keep some of her dignity.

"I know it does sweetie, we'll get through this," she said softly, "I love you so much."

"I know you do. Just make the pain stop," Rachel sobbed. Her back already hurt as she felt her children inside of her, fighting each other to come out first.

"Rachel, can you look at me for a second, please?" Holly called out to her. "I know this is hard, but it should be over pretty quickly. It seems that you are dilating pretty quickly, so there shouldn't be much time between each of your births," the doctor explained.

"It feels, it feels like they're fighting," the brunette said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit her.

"Right, lets get them out before they have a chance to actually rip you apart," Holly laughed as she took up her position between Rachel's legs. She lifted up the blanket and surveyed the situation. "Santana, would you please get Rachel some blood? She needs to keep her strength up. The rest of you need to make sure you give her enough space."

"I'm not leaving her side." Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hand with her own. "You can do this, honey. I'll hold your hand through this, okay?"

The vampire could only nod as she was still in deep pain. The only noises coming from her were disfigured grunts and moans of discomfort. Santana returned with an almost warm bag of blood.

"I would have heated this up for longer, but I'm assuming you wanted it quickly." the girl shrugged, handing the bag to Quinn, who held it up to her lovers lips.

"Anything is better than nothing right now, San, and I can't really give her my blood," the blonde told her friend distractedly as she concentrated more on Rachel.

As soon as the first few drops of blood hit Rachel's tongue, it was as if a ripple passed through her. The girl's eyes had changed from deep brown to bright green and her fangs had descended. Her entire complexion seemed brighter, while her hair was more vibrant and she had filled out a little more.

Silence fell around the room as Judy, Santana and Holly took in the view of Rachel in her full vampire form. She was truly a sight to behold. She was magnificent.

The quiet was broken as the brunette cried out. "Is it time to push yet?" tears fell freely down Rachel's cheeks.

"Almost sweetie," Holly tried to reassure as she felt how dilated Rachel was.

"You're about seven centimeters in, if we can stretch it up to ten, it would be perfect," the doctor informed Rachel. "Do you think you can manage to wait just a little longer for this?"

"Depends on how long it takes," the vampire said through gritted teeth. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"That's different every time, but seeing as how you've dilated so quickly already, I'd give it ten minutes tops. It will probably be less than that though," the doctor said as she gave Rachel another check up.

And further dilation did come quickly, within a minute and a half Rachel was fully dilated and ready to give birth.

"Okay, Rachel, you can start to push now, but you have to do exactly as I say. When I tell you to push, you push. When I tell you to breathe, you breathe. Can you do that?" the doctor told her calmly. The vampire simply nodded.

As Rachel started giving birth to their first child, she wasn't able to hold herself back anymore. Her normally calm nature was replaced by loud and feral cries. She clutched at Quinn's hand, so hard that the blonde had to bite her tongue to stop herself from making a sound.

"It's looking good, Rach," the doctor encouraged, seeing some progress. "Push a little more, I think I see the first head coming."

The vampire pushed harder, being pushed back down by Quinn as she was losing more and more control. The werewolf did her best to keep Rachel as calm as possible. That's when Santana took Quinn to the side, silently asking Judy to take over.

"Quinn, what the hell is wrong?" the Latina whispered heatedly.

"Nothing S, let me get back and help Rach get through this," the blonde whispered back at the Latina while trying to push her out of her way.

"Now you listen to me, Q. You are not helping her like this. The others may not notice, but I know how you look when you're in pain. All those hours on the field being tortured by Sue have taught me that. Now tell me what's wrong," Santana said sternly.

The blonde thought for a few seconds before answering the Latina, knowing that she could get back to Rachel faster if she were to just cut the crap. Santana could see through her almost as well as Rachel could.

"I feel that she's in pain because of both of our imprints. Her pain is what is hurting me as well. It's not the exact same pain, but don't forget that she's strong and can take a lot of hurt as well." the blonde explained before she continued. "Now please, let me go to her."

It wasn't necessarily a physical pain, nor was it an emotional pain. It was something indescribable and it was destroying Quinns focus. She flinched at every pain that Rachel felt, as if she was carrying her lover's burden.

"Just hold her hand, let Judy and I hold her back. I'll tell the others about you being in pain if you don't." Santana warned, knowing Quinn didn't want Rachel to know about her being in pain, it would only make her feel worse.

As Quinn got back to the edge of the bed, she grabbed Rachel's hand again, more than confident that she had the strength to help her love get through this. Quinn hoped that she could transfer some of her own strength on to the tiny struggling woman.

"Rachel, you need to push a little more. Your first child is almost there." Holly instructed.

"You can do it Rae," Quinn encouraged, feeling some of her energy moving through Rachel, giving her the push she needed to get through the first birth.

As Rachel pushed, the first child made it's appearance. Santana handed Holly a towel, who proceeded to clean the child a little before pronouncing its gender. "Say hello to your first son, ladies."

The next child came easily, bringing a tear to everyone's eye. Judy and Santana were taking care of two beautiful babies, a girl and a boy, while Quinn was still by Rachel's side. The young women were whispering to each other while the blonde made sure that there was a constant supply of cool blankets on her fiancées head.

"I can't do it anymore baby, please don't make me." Rachel begged. Her pain was far too much. She wondered if this was a normal amount of pain, or if it was more because of their unique situation.

"You have to Rae. You're my little shooting star, you can't give up now. You're so close!" The blonde smiled. "Look over there, look at what we have already done." The couple looked over to their two children and smiled. They were crying as the two other women tried to calm them. "I am already so proud of you and what we have made together. So how about we give it one more try?" the blonde told her. "You can do this," she whispered for Rachel's ears only.

The exhausted girl nodded to Quinn, who looked to the doctor and gave a small nod. "Okay Rachel, it's time. Push for me!"

With a cry, Rachel pushed. After the fourth push, their next child was born.

"Looks like it's a ... puppy?" Holly said, somewhat confused. Quinn rushed to see what Holly's confusion was for and saw a small bundle of fur in her arms. She took the child into her own arms and smiled at it.

"It's a boy. He's just been too lazy to be born as a human." The blonde giggled at her son's early shenanigans. She moved with her son, who had started whimpering, to her lover. "Look baby, look."

"Placenta is out." Holly announced. "It was out almost as soon as the third child was here."

"I can sleep now?" Rachel asked in a small voice before passing out.

**OMG IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?!**

**Review :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry that this isnt very long and that it took a little while to get to you guys. I have had writers block and I was sick and now I'm getting sick again :( I still have writers block, hence why this isnt any longer so leave lovely reviews and hopefully Ill get back on track soon.**

"How are you feeling baby?" Quinn asked, handing Rachel a mug of coffee as she placed a plate of bacon on the table. The blonde kissed her lover's head before finally taking her seat. "I want you to just put your feet up and relax for a while."

"I'm just tired, that's all." The brunette yawned before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry I've not been around much," the werewolf sighed, taking Rachel's hand in her own. "There's something wrong with the pack lately, it's like there's some sort of disturbance between them and I can't put my finger on what it could be. Dad would know."

"You can't put yourself down like that, babe." The smaller girl got up and sat on her wife's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You know what to do, and you're doing it. It will all come to light soon enough."

"I know it will. I just feel bad that you've had to look after the kids all by yourself. They're a handful for both of us as it is. The boys are coming up to puberty and if I was anything to go by at their ages, they're going to give us hell."

"Speaking of, they need to wake up to go to school," Rachel mused and went to get up, but Quinn stopped her.

The boys were the first to barrel down the stairs. They bumped into one another in their rush to get into the kitchen to get their breakfast. Toby reached for the bacon, but Lucas was quick to slap the slightly younger boy's hand away. This action made Toby thump his brothers upper arm before he once again tried to reach for the bacon. Lucas retaliated by almost shoving Toby off of his chair.

"Hey, come on guys, sort it out," Rachel scolded, trying to stop anything that could escalate into a full on scrap. God knows she didn't want that to happen. The last time it did they broke the table and three of the kitchen chairs. "Tobias, Lucas, I said stop it!" the brunette shouted. The boys however, paid her no mind.

The two tiny werewolves started scrapping, growling as they started their transformations.

From the entrance to the kitchen, came a loud, powerful roar that made the boys stop dead in their tracks. Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked at them as they sat in their places and looked down at their laps.

"How dare you two cause such a mess at my breakfast table." the blonde growled as Rachel tried to suppress her smirk at her wife's control. She kind of liked this angry side of Quinn. "Now sit down, and eat your breakfast. I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you," she husked as her voice went back to normal.

Just behind her was the couple's other child, their little girl. She snickered at the two boys before she took her own place at the table, right next to Rachel.

"Hows my little girl this morning?" the brunette asked as her double yawned.

"I'm tired, but I can't wait for class today."

"Why's that, babe?" Rachel asked as she took another bite of her breakfast. She smiled at Quinn as she took in the sight of her family all around her.

"The Glee club from the High School is coming to sing for us today!" Eponine was almost jumping out of her seat with her excitement. Quinn had always told her how much she was like her mother.

"You know," Quinn interjected, "your mommy and I used to be in the McKinley High Glee Club."

"Lame!" the two boys called, while Eponine looked awestruck.

"You were? That's so cool, I'm going to tell all my friends!" the little girl exclaimed.

Soon, the children had left for school and Rachel was about to leave for work.

"Ep's going to get such a surprise when you show up with the Glee Club today," Quinn smiled as she pulled her wife towards her.

"I know. I'm kind of sad that she won't ever get to see me perform properly though," Rachel admitted as she straightened up Quinn's shirt.

"Do you wish you could perform again?" the blonde asked, bringing the girls head up to look at her. The couple had moved to New York for five years, until there were serious troubles within Quinn's pack that forced the family to move back to Lima on a full time basis. The blonde used to commute to Lima once a week to check up on things. The pack was reasonably alright with this arrangement, but she had made sure to leave a trustworthy companion in charge whilst she was gone. Holly wasn't the strongest wolf, but she was the most capable of watching over things during the week.

"I'm not going to lie to you Quinn, I sit there and watch the New Directions perform each week and I wish more than anything that I could be back up there, doing what I do best. But then I see our kids, and the life that they have here, the life that _we_ have here, I don't want to leave it. I love the stage baby, I really do. But I love my family more," the brunette spoke honestly, playing with the strings on Quinns hoodie.

"Promise me that you will tell me if you want to go back though, and I will do my best to make that happen," Quinn urged, making the smaller girl look up at her. Rachel smiled reassuringly and nuzzled into her wife's chest as strong, protective arms wrapped around her. "Do you ever look back on our lives and think about how remarkable it is that we are here right now?" the blonde mused.

"Quite often. It's so strange to think that when we were our children's age, we had no clue that each other existed. And now here we are, unable to say goodbye so that I can just do something as simple as go to work." The couple laughed at the irony of the situation.

Looking back on everything, they had had quite the ride. Quinn wouldn't change a single thing though, even those three horrible years that she and Rachel broke up. It allowed them to grow as people without being shaped by one another. In the long run, it made them really realise and cherish what they did have. They had only had a handful of arguments in the last eleven years, which all ended in tears.

"It's the full moon tonight," Quinn reminded, "so I will be out with the boys while you stay here and make sure Eponine is ok."

"I'll stop by the hospital on the way home from work and make sure that we have plenty of blood in. She can get quite antsy otherwise." Rachel finally tore herself from Quinns embrace, kissed her, and with a quick exchange of 'I love you', left for work.

Their two boys had always been quite outgoing. From the time that they learnt who they were, they had wanted to go and join the pack, learn their ways and the ways of the werewolf that Quinn had been taught at the same age. Eponine, on the other hand, wasn't quite as outgoing. She thought that she was a freak and it broke both Rachel and Quinn's heart. She was too young to understand that she was unique and she hadn't yet developed enough to know that she was extremely powerful.

Tobias and Lucas were werewolves through and through, with a little bit too much love for the kill of their prey. It was the only thing that would indicate that they were anything other than wolves. Whereas normal werewolves hunt for food, the young boys hunted to kill, to feast.

Eponine was definitely unique. She had, from a very early age, shown signs of being both vampire and wolf. During the full moon she changed into something that was easier to identify as a vampire, but her hands, feet and overall body structure changed in ways that vampires don't.

So instead of forcing Eponine to go out and be a part of the pack, both Quinn and Rachel knew that she would when she felt ready to.

The day passed slowly for Rachel. She was looking forward to taking her Glee Club out and seeing the look on her little girl's face when she saw that it was her mommy that was in charge of them. The brunette had been slightly crafty though. She had got the club to sing Eponine's favorite song, Wide Awake by Katy Perry. The teacher didn't have many classes that day so she was mostly stuck grading papers. Written work was a requirement of the school system, but lord, did Rachel hate having to grade it.

The brunette walked out in front of the hall full of children. She smiled at them as she addressed them, her eyes scanning the room for her 'Little Pony'.

"Hey, my name is Rachel Fabray. I am a music teacher at McKinley High School and coach of the New Directions. When I was in high school, I was in this exact glee club and we took Nationals by storm and we have done ever since. So without further adieu, I give you, the New Directions!" Rachel found Eponine. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth agape as she watched her mommy in awe.

Needless to say, the brunette was the coolest mom around and her daughter could talk about nothing else for days on end.


End file.
